Into the Horizon
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Sequel to the Lucky Ones. The story of Jack and Rose's adventures on the road. Will everything go smoothly on this trip or will life on the road be too much for Rose and Jack to handle?
1. Heading On Out

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

 _Train station…_

Jack and Rose sat close together on a bench inside the train station. Their bags sat around their feet as they glanced at the listing of destinations. They had come to Philadelphia so Rose could have closure about her realizations about her father. Now that was done and it was time to get on the road. The problem was, where to go next.

"There are so many places," Rose stared at the listing, feeling completely overwhelmed. "Where do we start? How do we start? It's getting cold now, maybe we should start with the warmer states...like California then work our way across and over…?"

"We could do that," Jack nodded in agreement, also feeling overwhelmed. This shouldn't be a problem for him. He's been traveling on his own and with Fabrizio for five whole years! Why now is it that he's having trouble figuring out where to go next?

"I would like to see that house that Lewis left you...you do have the key, right?"

Jack nodded, remembering yesterday morning, when the Lawyer had stopped by and handed him the key to the house and to the gallery that was left to him. He didn't know when or if he was going to get the gallery started, but that house could come in handy.

"We should go there first. I've never been to Napa before, so it'll be new to me too...plus we need a home base. Somewhere we can go and just be off the road for a while. A place to keep the things we'll accumulate...a place to call home. That house can be it.."

Rose nodded and taking a deep breath, feeling better now that some kind of plan was taking shape. "So we'll go to Napa, California first. Check out the house and gallery maybe and then decide on where to go next from there..."

"Sounds like a plan, Rosebud," Jack grinned. "I'll go get our tickets. Stay right there."

Rose giggled and waved to Jack as he went to the ticket counter to buy the tickets for the next train heading to Napa California.

Sitting back and watching the people mill around the station, Rose felt a sense of peace come over her. This had been exactly what she had dreamed of doing all of her life. Just picking up and going anywhere she wanted to go, not a worry in the world. No mother, no overbearing fiancee. It was just her and her loving husband. Really, she couldn't want anything more.

"Rose? Is that you?"

The voice brought her out of her thoughts and she frowned when she looked up to see her father's mistress Selene and her half-sister Jasmine. Both women were finely dressed and carried traveling bags. She wondered where they were off to.

"Selene? Jasmine? Where are you two off to?" She asked, getting to her feet. None of the resentment she had felt came over her again. It had been a part of the baggage she had shed at her father's grave site. Now looking at the two women, she felt nothing at all. Not anger. Not hate. Not blame.

"We're going to Boston. To see you, actually," Selene answered, her shock at seeing Rose evident. "We were hoping that you'd help us talk to your mother."

"Well as you can see I am not in Boston. In fact, it will be sometime until we are in Boston again. Why do you want my help with mother?"

Selene and Jasmine looked at each other, not sure if they should tell this girl their business. But with a sigh, they decided that it was best to go ahead and get this over with. "We had gotten a notice from your mother's lawyers. It seems that he is suing me for the dowry that her family had given William when they had wed. I have no idea what she is talking about. He never mentioned a dowry..."

"Her family gave father a good deal of money when he had married mother. That money was part of my mother's family fortune and my father was supposed to invest it for the good of the family that he was to make with her. Obviously, father reneged on that when he decided to lie to my mother and leave everything, including what money the Dewitts gave him for their daughter, to you," Rose sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. She really didn't want to get into the drama that was unfolding between her mother and her father's mistress. She just wanted to continue on with her and Jack's travels.

"Oh..."

"Yes. It turns out there are strings to that money father had so carelessly left you. Is that all she is asking for? I know mother can be greedy at times..."

"No...just the dowry," Selene sighed twisting the gloves that she held in her hand. "Please Rose...talk to her. Tell her that this is insane. It is not our fault what William did...to give her that money is taking money away from my daughter."

Rose sighed and shook her head. She wished that she could feel sorry for the two women before her. She wished that she could feel angry with them. She wished she could feel something other than...indifference when looking at them...but that's what she felt. Indifferent. She did not care what happened in this situation. It was not her problem. Not anymore. Besides, did Selene even think about how her going along with her father's plans would affect rose? Did she really have the audacity to think that she'd care how her mother's plans would affect her half sister?

She looked at the girl that was her sister and to her relief, did feel something. Pity. This girl was an innocent. Just like herself. What their father did was not her fault. She had only been a child as well.

"Look, I wish that I could help you, but my husband and I are in the midst of leaving Boston. I probably won't talk to mother again for a very long time. Look, since Jasmine is...somewhat family to me...I'll tell you what. Give me your address. I'll write to her and if she should need anything, I'll see what I can do. As for mother...I suggest you give her the amount of the dowry. No more and no less. That should get her and the lawyers off of your back. Mother is probably just wanting back what her family had added on to the Bukater fortune."

"What of you? What do you want?" Jasmine asked, not able to believe that the girl that her father had abandoned wouldn't want anything.

"I just want a happy life with my husband. I have that."

Just then Jack returned with the tickets to Napa in hand. "Okay, our train leaves in another hour. I hope that you're…," His voice faded as he noticed that Rose wasn't alone and recognized the two women as Rose's half sister and her mother. He tensed, hoping that they weren't going to cause a relapse or anything. Rose had been back to herself and happy. "Hello..."

"Jack, you remember Selene and Jasmine," Rose smiled, walking to his side and taking his hand. "It's lucky that we ran into them here. They were about to go to Boston."

"That would have been awkward," Jack chuckled, relieved to see that the women's appearance hadn't caused a relapse after all. In fact, Rose seemed to be in even more of a good mood.

"Yes it would have. Now I have saved them a trip."

"Well, I guess there is nothing to do now, but to return home. Thank you for the advice, Rose. Here is our address. Feel free to write anytime," Selene handed Rose a card with some fine print across it.

"Good luck to you both," Rose waved as Jasmine and Selene headed back out of the train station, leaving Jack and Rose alone once again.

"What was that about?" Jack asked, leading Rose back over to their bench.

"Mother is suing them for the amount of the dowry that her family had given father upon their marriage. Selene was on her way to Boston to ask me to talk mother out of it. I told her to just go ahead and pay the money. It wasn't like mother was asking for all of the money father had left them."

"Why would your mother want that money? She's married to my cousin and has more money than god now," Jack frowned, again not getting the reasoning behind the actions of some in the first class.

"It's not necessarily about the money, Jack. It's about...the principle. Father had accepted money from the Dewitts, with them thinking that he was going to take care of their daughter and any children had by the marriage. Instead, he had left us destitute while he provided for his mistress. It's like mother is asking for a refund. She just wants back what her family had given," Rose explained, understanding and even somewhat agreeing with her mother's motives.

"Hmm...I guess I am never going to understand the ways of high society," Jack yawned, looking at the clock. He couldn't wait for the train to arrive so he could close eyes and take a nap without having to worry about their belongings.

"I don't want you to understand them, Jack. Understanding them means conforming to them, and then you wouldn't be my Jack anymore..."

"Would you still love me? Or would you find another penniless artist to run off with?" Jack chuckled, his eyes laughing.

"Of course I'd still love you. But I'd miss the Jack that you are now..."

He gently touched her check and kissed her nose. "There is no worry then. Because I will never understand first class life, nor do I want to. Which is why it's good that we left before Boston made us into something we never wanted to be in the first place."

"I have to agree there. I was becoming a little too comfortable. All that shopping...all of those clothes..."

"Hey, if it's shopping and clothes that you want, you can still have that. Remember, I'm getting a pretty good allowance from the inheritance..."

"I know. But I think what money we get should go to our travels. I don't need fancy clothes to go from state to state. But comfortable arrangements is something I don't want to give up," Rose was a little ashamed to admit, because before her, Jack was able to sleep any and everywhere. It didn't matter...and maybe...if things had been different, she would have adjusted as well, but now, she was too used to sleeping in a bed with four walls. She did not relish the thought of sleeping under a bridge or on a park bench.

"Not to worry, Rosebud. Unless we are camping out, you will always have four walls and a bed. I can at least promise you that."

Rose giggled as he pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, happy to be there with him, ready to begin their trip to Napa.


	2. Napa California Part 1

It was going to be another hour before they finally reached Napa. Rose loved traveling, but she was going to be happy to be off the train for a while. The ride from Philadelphia to California was extremely long and she was so sick of the movement of the train, the barely comfortable bunks, and the train food. She was wanting a real bed, real food, and just to be still for at least a week.

Jack was again asleep, leaving Rose to her own devices. Which weren't much. She was tired of looking out at the moving scenery. She was also tired of reading her book. She had began reading The Wizard of Oz, but she was not in the mood for munchkins and yellow brick roads. Rose hated to admit it, but she was bored. It wasn't the same boredom that she had suffered during the first few days on Titanic, but it was still boredom.

Sighing, her mind drifted back to Philadelphia...well, mainly to Jasmine. The half sister that she had never known existed. She had been so angry with her when she had first found out about her father's betrayal. It was an unfair anger. What her father had done to her...it hadn't been Jasmine's fault. She hadn't been asked to be born in that situation. She was just as innocent as Rose, so Rose had made a decision to stop blaming the girl for their father's shortcomings.

In fact, now would be a perfect time to start writing the letters she had promised. She opened her clutch and pulled out some stationary and a pen. She had no idea what she was going to say, but she was pretty sure it would come to her as she wrote.

 _Dear Jasmine,_

 _I am on a train heading for Napa now. We should be there in an hour or so. I must admit, I am very excited. Jack had promised to show me the country, and now here we are doing it! California is our first stop._

 _On this ride, I had done a lot of thinking. About you, about father...about how what he had done had affected both of us. I realized that we are both innocents. You never asked father to do what he did. You never asked to be put in this horrible situation. Really, I don't care about the inheritance. I can care less about the money. It creates a lot more problems than it solves. The inheritance was never the problem for me. It was what my mother had decided to do without it. She had nearly married me off to a man that I despised. If it hadn't been for meeting Jack, I would be living a hollow existence now, trophy wife to Caledon Hockley. To him, I was just an accessory, not a real person. He joined forces with my mother in order to keep me a prisoner in a gilded cage, so my mother wouldn't have to go broke once the debtors collected what we had in order to pay the debts that father had left unpaid._

 _Then I had met Jack and my whole life changed. He quite literally saved me from the life I was doomed to live, thanks to our father._

 _So you see, it's not the money that keeps me from forgiving the man. It's what he had allowed to nearly happen to me. He left me vulnerable to mother's greed and manipulation and I can never forgive him for that. But that's a grudge that I have against him. You had nothing to do with that._

 _I guess what I'm trying to say is...I am pushing aside the anger I have at father and I'm going to try to get to know you better. I'm going to mail this from the Napa address in California. You may send a reply there, since Jack and I plan to make that our home base, so I'll get your replies eventually. Take care. I hope that everything turns out okay with my mother._

 _Take care,_

 _Your sister Rose_

Now finished with the letter, Rose folded it and stuck it inside her book, reminding herself to mail it when they got to the house. It was strange writing to Jasmine, but it felt like the right thing to do.

Jack yawned as he finally woke up. He frowned, as he looked around, taking in the scenery. "Aren't we there yet?"

Rose giggled, thinking that he sounded like an impatient child. "We'll be there soon. Just sit back and wait. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept as good as could be on a moving train. We'll be there soon, though. Look at the trees..."

Rose glanced out of the window at the passing scenery and smiled at the palm trees. They most definitely were in California. She couldn't help but feel excited and look forward to what was ahead. Whatever it was, it was bound to be better than sitting in a mansion in Boston.

…..

Finally they had arrived in Napa California. Rose drank everything in as they stepped off of the train. It was beautiful, just as beautiful as Santa Monica. The atmosphere was definitely different from Boston. In Boston, everything was uptight and proper. One couldn't take a step outside without worrying if one was being improper or not. It was the same atmosphere that she had grown up in and was glad to leave it for good.

Napa had a sense of freedom, the same kind of freedom that she had sensed when she and Jack had first met. No one was worried about what their neighbor was up to. No one was dictating what was proper or improper. Everyone was enjoying their own lives and welcomed creativity. She loved it!

"Where do we go now?" Rose asked, gripping Jack's hand in hers.

Jack looked at the instructions that the lawyer had given him and nodded. "We grab a car and have them take us to the address."

"Sounds good to me," Rose smiled, ready to experience more of what looked to be a beautiful city.

It didn't take long for Jack to flag down a car and give the address of the house Lewis had left them. They soon pulled up in front of a red brick house that looked to he of a nice size. There was a huge back yard, a raised porch with a swing and only a few feet away there looked to be a small cottage, probably where the caretaker lived. It was bigger than she would have liked, then again, it was perfect for their needs. A place to keep their things from their travels and perhaps even start and raise a few children in when they were ready to finally ready to settle down.

Jack was first out of the car and stared at the property with wide blue eyes. It wasn't as nice and elegant as the Dawson Mansion in Boston, but it was a lot more luxurious than the house in Chippewa Falls. Not to mention, the way the light of the day seemed to fall upon the property. It was an artist's dream! He loved it. He looked at Rose, who was still looking over the exterior of the house. "What do you think?"

"It's big...with only the two of us..."

"But we'll be traveling and accumulating things...not to mention, it won't be just the two of us forever."

Rose looked at Jack and blushed. She looked at the house and nodded. She could indeed see themselves living here, making it a loving home for their children. Being creative and having family traditions and holidays and filling it with souvenirs from their adventures as well as with love and laughter. "No it won't...I like it. Despite the size, there's something so..us about it..."

"Hello?" Suddenly the door of the small cottage opened and out hobbled an elderly man with snow white hair and a small, neatly trimmed mustache. He looked the young couple over curiously. He had heard about he death of Lewis Dawson and had wondered what was going to become of him. He had a feeling that he was about to find out. "Who are you? This is private property."

Jack and Rose looked at each other, their questions about a caretaker answered. Both felt kind of awkward. They hadn't called or sent a telegraph or anything. They just showed up. Who knew what this man must be thinking.

Jack stepped forward, his offering his hand for a hand shake. "Hello. I'm Jack Dawson and this is my wife Rose. My grand Uncle Lewis, he left this place to me in his will. We were just wanting to check it out. See if it's a suitable place to raise a family once we decide to settle down from our travels..."

The caretaker accepted the offer and nodded. He had heard that the place had been left to a long lost relative. He had to admit, he was glad that it was a young couple. This place could use the happiness and light that young people bring.

"I am Mr. Young. I am the caretaker of this place. I've been on the Dawson payroll for...I don't even know how long it's been now. I do remember meeting Lewis when he was a young man and had just came into his inheritance if that's any clue."

"It's nice to meet ya, Mr. Young," Jack grinned, his friendly nature coming through. "We don't mean to intrude here..."

The old man waved away the apology with a shake of his head. "Oh nonsense. There is no need to apologize. You are not intruding. This is your house after all. You are perfectly welcomed. Wait here while I go get the keys for you."

Jack and Rose stayed in that one spot, waiting for the caretaker's return. Looking at the house an it's grounds, the man had done a good job of taking care of the property. It did not look like an empty house, but a well kept up place where someone was to live eventually.

"I love it, Jack. It's nice, but it's not too much. Kind of like Molly's place," Rose happily grinned, already itching to explore every inch of the place.

"You think so?" Jack arched a brow. He actually thought it was nicer than Molly's house. There was something very creative about this place. The artist in him was itching to be let loose. Just the way the light fell onto the property was excellent.

Mr. Young returned, keys in hand and a sparkle in his eyes. "Here you go. The master keys. The place is all yours. You don't have to worry about food. I kept the place stocked and all the repairs are up to date as well. Feel free to make whatever changes that you feel necessary."

Jack accepted the keys, feeling a bit overwhelmed. This house...it was the most that he had ever owned in his life. He didn't know what to do with it all. He looked at Rose, feeling her hand in his.

"Do you want to go take a look?" She asked, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. This was it. The real start of their life together. Boston had been...a pit stop. This was the real thing. This was the house where they'll raise their children and really live their lives together.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Jack smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. With their bags in hand, they started up the driveway to the house, their hearts in their throat. Jack unlocked and opened the door, stepping back to let Rose enter first.

Rose gasped at what she saw. To the left was a large living room area, big enough for a small party or a large family gathering. To the right was the staircase leading up to the second floor. Towards the back was what looked to be a study with shelves of books and a typewriter. Rose seemed to love this room best. She walked through it, touching the bookshelves and eying the typewriter. After the study was the dining room and then opposite that was the kitchen. At the very back was a door leading down into the basement, where it looked to be a laundry room/wine cellar.

Upstairs, on the second floor was one huge master bedroom and five smaller rooms and two washrooms. There was also another study with a huge window looking out at the back yard. Perfect for an up and coming artist. Then there was another stairway that led up into what could be turned into a loft or an attic.

"What do you think?"Jack asked, leading the way back to the first floor.

Rose giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's absolutely us. Did you see the study upstairs? And the loft? The way the light falls..."

"And the office downstairs with all the books and the typewriter?" Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I think we can make this a home once our travels are done."

"I agree...what about Mr. Young? I am sure that he's worried about his job...do you think we should keep him on? I mean...we're not going to be here all the time just yet," Rose frowned, the kind caretaker coming to mind. He had obviously been here for quite a while.

"I think we should. He obviously has a love for the place and has taken great care of it so far. I don't see why we shouldn't keep him on...at least until we're ready to settle down permanently," Jack agreed. He didn't really know if they could afford Mr. Young...he didn't really like the thought of asking for money from Bradley, but he didn't want to kick the man off of the property either. This was his livelihood. And it wasn't like he and Rose were going to be here all the time just yet. Who knew when their travels would be finished? This way, he'd know that their home would be taken care of while they were away.

"We should talk to him. See what he wants to do and how we can keep paying him," Rose yawned, beginning to feel the exhaustion from being on the road for so long.

Jack wrapped an arm around her. "We should get some sleep first. It's been a long day, and it's going to be nice sleeping in a real bed and not a bunk."

Rose had to agree. Another perk was that this time, she'll get to sleep beside Jack, in the same bed. Not on a bunk below him. God, how she missed him. She planned to snuggle up close to him and have a nice long nap, hopefully cradled in his arms.

"It's going to be more than nice...lead the way, Jack."

Jack didn't have to be told twice. Hand in hand, the two walked up to the master bedroom and it was there that they collapsed into each others arms and fell into a deep sleep, not waking up until the early evening hours.


	3. Napa California Part 2

**_(Authors Note: This is the real Chapter 3. This story will most likely be slow going, so I thank you for the patience:) So far, the block on this story seems to be ending and Jack and Rose's travels are taking shape:))_**

 _Dear Jasmine,_

 _Napa is gorgeous. Everything seems so golden and warm here. It's a lot different from both Boston and Philadelphia. The house Jack had inherited is huge. It's big enough to hold all of our things, plus start a family of our own in. It also has a caretaker. Mr. Abe Young. Jack and I call him Abe. He had been worried that we were going to throw him out, but Jack sat down and talked to him and came up with an arrangement that would allow the man to stay on as the caretaker and stay in the little cottage on the property. It's a win win situation for all of us._

 _But the house is not all that I have to talk about. Jack had also inherited this gallery that needs a lot of work. It's not bringing any money in because all the artwork...it's out of date. Most of the artists are dead and people already own the works anyway. Jack has a plan though. He plans to redo it and showcase local artists at first and then branch out nationally. I think it's a good idea. He won't be able to do this until we settle down for good, of course._

 _After the gallery, we toured some wineries and oh my god, we tried the best tasting wine in creation. I think I am in love with Napa. It's beautiful, the people are friendly, and Jack is inspired._

 _Rose_

Jack just walked in to find Rose at her desk, her pen scribbling over the stationary that she was going to send to her sister. He didn't know what to think about Rose writing her sister about their travels. The discovery of the girl's existence had sent her wheeling into a depression and he felt that she could have a relapse if she wasn't careful. But he had been reassured that she was okay. She still wanted to have nothing to do with the Bukater part of the Dewitt Bukater name, but she wasn't going to take it out on Jasmine. The girl was as innocent as Rose herself had been.

"Are you finished?" he asked, leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed as he eyed his wife.

"I suppose that I am," Rose shrugged, not looking up as she folded the letter. She looked behind her and smiled at her husband, her eyes shining with love and happiness. "I was just telling her about Mr. Young and the gallery."

"Oh. I'm sure that she'll find it all very fascinating. How about coming with me now. It's almost sunset and Abe said that Napa sunsets were something to experience."

"I don't know. I've never seen a sunset more beautiful than the one where we had our first kiss..."

Jack smiled at the memory. "Flying on the bow of Titanic..."

"Into freedom...there could never be a more beautiful sunset..."

"Oh I don't know. I am sure that there's another sunset out there that can challenge that one. We haven't viewed them all yet. We especially haven't viewed a Napa Valley sunset..."

Are you trying to tempt me into giving Napa's sunsets a chance?" Rose arched a brow, her smile playful as she got up to approach her smiling husband.

"Is it working?"

"I think it is...but I will warn you that Napa has some big shoes to fill," Rose smiled, waiting for Jack to lead the way.

The sunset was everything Jack had known it would be and much more. In his opinion, it was even more beautiful than the sunset that Rose loved so much, because in this sunset they were together, free and clear. There was no Cal and no Ruth to stand in their way and there was no sinking ship to look forward to.

As the last light of the day faded away, Rose leaned her head against Jack's chest as he held her in his arms, a gentle smile on both of their faces.

"Well, what do you think? Is the sunset here better? Or does the one on Titanic still beat it out?"

Rose giggled and kissed his neck as she breathed in his scent. "I think Napa has won. Standing here, in your arms, not a worry in the world...knowing that you're mine forever..."

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

"I love you Jack. I know that I haven't been a picnic lately...that I've done things that had probably hurt you...like cutting off my hair..."

"Oh Rose, I understand. You were going through a painful realization. Besides, hair grows back…," Jack sighed, wanting to soothe away all of the painful memories from the past few months, yet knowing that he couldn't. It hurt though, knowing that he couldn't ease her suffering.

"But still...you shouldn't have to deal with my break downs..."

"I'm your husband. I meant every single word of my vows. Through sickness and through health...through good times and bad. It's all part of a marriage that I entered into willingly. I'm always going to be here for you Rose. No matter how hard it gets...no matter how heartbreaking. Even if all I can do is hold you and let you know that I'm here and love you the best I can...I will never leave you."

"What if you get tired of it? Or can no longer handle it?"

"That will never happen. And if I can't handle it...we'll find a way. We always do," He kissed her head as he felt her shiver against the cooling night. "Hmm, it's starting to get chilly. We better head inside. Maybe I can make us something good to eat…"

"That is a great idea," Rose smiled, not moving an inch, perfectly happy to just stand there, buried in his embrace, staring at the darkening sky, knowing that no matter what, he will always be there to hold her through any storm.

"If it's such a great idea, why aren't we moving, huh?" His voice was amused, but he knew why, because he felt the same. She felt too good in his arms and the moment was too perfect. He didn't , want it to end.

"Because moving would mean letting each other go? It would mean this moment will end."

"There will be other moments."

"Yes there will be...but they won't be this one."

Jack grew quiet, silently agreeing with her. Which is why they didn't go in for another half hour. They just stood there holding each other as the stars began to light up the night sky. But finally they did go in, their perfect moment now long over and their stomachs rumbling from hunger.

That moment, in all it's perfection may be gone, but they knew that it wouldn't be the last. Their lives will be filled with perfect moments, and they would be ready for each and every one.

…..

The rest of their time in Napa was a very peaceful experience and made their decision to make it their home base a very brilliant one in their eyes. The next day was spent touring the wineries and Rose fell in love with the whole process of making the perfect wine. In fact, she was interested in trying her hand at it. Not at that moment, of course, with their plans to travel, but maybe once they had a break in their trips or they settled for good. It was something new to experience and she wholly looked forward to it.

Jack also kept making stops at the gallery and decided to close it for business at the moment. He planned to redo the whole operation. First he wanted the old stuff gone by time he returned to Napa and he planned to have some new artists lined up for future shows. He wanted new life breathed into the place. It was something to look forward to when they came home.

It's been a week since they had arrived in California and now the road was calling to Jack again. Rose too was feeling the pull as well. At night, she would be caught standing on the porch, staring out at the horizon, wondering what else was out there to be found.

She was standing on the porch again, her arms crossed against the California breeze, her gaze fixed ahead as she thought about what was to come next. Jack stepped out onto the porch and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're ready to go, aren't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Aren't you?"

"Yes. The road has been calling. I just don't know where it wants to take us," Jack sighed, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. "Is there anywhere you'd want to go in particular?"

"I want to go anywhere...everywhere...just as long as you're with me."

"You're not a picky girl, huh?"

"Nope. You know...why don't we go to a beachfront town this time? I'd like to frolic in the ocean..."

Jack laughed. "You have never frolicked in the ocean before? Will that must change."

"So it's decided. We go somewhere near the ocean?" She turned to him, her eyes bright with enthusiasm.

"If that's what you want. I'll have to look at some maps...but I'm sure that we can pick out a town. This state is full of them."

Squealing with pure happiness, Rose turned around to hug her husband tight. She couldn't wait to have a joyful experience in the ocean, this time making happy memories to replace the scary ones that Titanic had wrought.


	4. Monteray California Part 1

Jack and Rose had left Napa some time ago and now they resided in a bungalow just on the edge of the beach in Monteray, California. Rose loved it. One could hear the seagulls outside and they could see the ocean from the back porch, where a hammock was sit up.

At that moment, Rose was making good use of the hammock. She was swinging comfortably inside of it, a pen and stationary in hand. Jack sat just at the edge of the beach, not too far away as he sketched the seagulls flying over the water. It was a perfect, sunny day and to Rose, life just couldn't get any better than it was at that moment.

 _Dear Jasmine,_

 _We're in Monteray California, now. We've been here for a couple of days. My goal is to enjoy the ocean. But we have yet to do that. We've been too busy enjoying this incredible house. You can see the ocean from where we're staying. And it comes equipped for beach living as well. Fishing poles, a fire pit, a boat...it's extraordinary. Jack wants to teach me how to catch, clean, and cook fresh fish. I am all for it...except the cleaning part. Something tells me that can be rather gross, but I am all for trying new things. That is what this trip is all about._

 _I hope things are well for you in Philadelphia._

 _Take care,_

 _Rose_

She sighed as she signed off on the letter and allowed her eyes to drift over to Jack, who was back on his feet, finished with his work. She watched as he turned around and smiled and waved before jogging up to her, his portfolio tuck safely under his arm.

"Writing to Jasmine again, huh?" He asked, spotting the stationary.

"It'll be my second letter," Rose nodded. "I don't know, I kind of find writing the letters fun. Writing down my feelings about the places we go, it's committing them to memory better."

"Well that's awesome. Here. Send this with the letter. Give her an idea of what you're seeing," He opened up his portfolio and tore out a drawing of a seagull gliding over the waves. "I just did that one."

"Your drawings always amaze me," Rose smiled, looking at the picture.

Jack just smiled, wrapping a hand around the thick rope holding the hammock to the tree. "Are you ready to go fishing?"

"Now?"

Jack nodded, with a happy smile. "Why not now?"

Rose shrugged, not able to think of a reason for not going fishing, except that she was really enjoying the hammock right now. "I just thought that fishing was something to do in the early morning hours. It's noon now..."

"It can be done at any time, really," Jack chuckled. "You're just being lazy and want to stay in that hammock."

Rose just rolled her eyes, but didn't deny it. "I can just think of better things to do other than fish right now."

"Like what?"

She reached up and grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of her. "Like this..."

"What are you doing?" Jack laughed.

"Showing you what I rather be doing other than fishing," Rose giggled as the hammock swung as Jack adjusted his position to where he was laying next to her. It was a tight fit, but he managed.

"We can't just stay here all day you know. What happened to wanting to frolic in the ocean? That was our main reason for being here."

"Oh there's plenty of time for that. In fact, we have all time in the world. Unlike in Boston, where we were always needed somewhere for something..."

"Was there any part of Boston that you did like?" Jack asked, linking his fingers through hers after dropping his portfolio and her stationary onto the sand below so they could have more room.

"Hmm...no. Not really. It was too much like my life in Philadelphia. Plus mother becoming lady of the house again...we had left just in time. There would be no way I could live under her rule again."

"That's what I thought. That's why I wanted to get you away from all of that. I had no idea just how toxic first class life was until I had to live it. Give me the rootless existence of roaming any day compared to the stifling heaviness of the first class," Jack sighed, understanding the Rose from Titanic completely now. "I didn't understand it at first...your needing to jump off the back of that ship...but I do now."

"I never wanted you to understand it, to be honest," Rose sighed, placing her head on his chest. "I wouldn't have wished those feelings on anyone. Especially not on you."

"Everything turned out alright, though. We were able to leave and continue on with the way our lives are supposed to be. That's what counts."

"I still want to live in an artist garret."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Well, too bad. I don't. Once was enough."

Rose giggled and looked into his eyes. "Tell me about it. What was it really like, despite the lack of running water?"

"It was a small and cramped living space. There was a skylight, so there was plenty of light for art, but you could barely move. Basically, it was living in a small attic."

"Oh…"

"Doesn't sound so appetizing now, does it?" Jack chuckled, seeing the contemplative expression on Rose's face.

"Okay, maybe my picture of it was romanticized. But still, you were free. You had no social constructions to follow. No one told you how to dress or how to behave. No one expected anything from you."

"That's true. I guess in life, everything has it's pro and cons. But I tell you what...I prefer the life I have now to the one I had in Paris. Back in Paris, it was just me. Today, now, I have you and that makes all the difference."

"How? I mean...it can't be company wise, because you had Fabrizio."

"True, but I didn't want to take care of Fabrizio. I didn't want to give him the best, like I want to give you. I wouldn't take you anywhere where there was no heat and no running water," Jack's smile was sad as his eyes left hers to stare up at the sky.

"You're thinking of Fabrizio aren't you?"

Jack sighed. "I haven't thought about him since finding you again. Talking about that garret, I can't not think about him. A part of me wonders if he had survived somehow and I had just missed him like I had missed you? But another part of me knows that such luck doesn't happen twice."

"Where did the two of you meet? How did you meet? Was Tommy with you?" Rose's curiosity about Jack's life before her was at an all time high. What did he do? Who did he meet? Exactly where did he go? Were there other girls before her, after that girl in Santa Monica?

Jack just laughed at her inquisitiveness. "Slow down, Rosebud. All in good time. We met in Italy. His momma took me in after I helped her with some groceries. He fell in love with my tales of all I had been through up to that point. I spoke of making my way back to America and he asked if he could go with me and no. Tommy wasn't with us. We met him on Titanic...even though it felt as if I had known him longer than that. He was one of the friendliest Irishmen I've ever met..."

"You miss them."

"Of course. How about you? Did you meet many people on Titanic?"

"Mr. Andrews is the only one I care to remember in first class. He was such a sweet man. JJ Astor was kind as well...I felt so sorry for Madeleine. I do wonder how she's doing these days. We should go visit sometime."

"We'll do it. When we get back to that side of the country," Jack promised, kissing her nose. "Yeah, I remember Mr. Andrews as well. Tommy couldn't believe it when I told him that I had dinner with the man. It must have been awful. He loved that ship so much, to see it sink to the bottom of the ocean..."

"Did anyone else from third class that you know survive?"

"I can't think of anyone. It was just me…god, I don't even know if Fabrizio's mother knows about his death...I never wrote her..."

"You should. She shouldn't go on thinking that he'll return someday when he won't..."

Jack sighed, pulling Rose close, his heart aching for his friend's mother. How could he had not thought of writing Fabrizio's mother? Had he been that lost in his grief over Rose at the time. He knew the answer to that. Yes he had been. "I will. I'll write her tonight. I owe it to Fabri."

She tightened her arms around him, feeling sad. Titanic seemed so far away now, yet it will always be a part of their lives, no matter where they were or what they did. She didn't even know if she'd change that fact, because that was the place where they had found each other. The place where their love had first blossomed.

"I love you," She kissed his cheek, wanting to take away the sadness that had overtaken him.

"I love you too. That will never change..."

…..

 _Dear Ms. DeRossi,_

 _It saddens me to only have sad news to share with you. I am also sorry that it had taken me this long to write. I guess I was too much of a coward and lost in my own grief to write to you right away, but it's time that I stopped hiding and let you know what has become of your son Fabrizio._

 _April 10, 1912 Fabrizio and I had boarded the ship Titanic on the way to America. As you probably know by now, Titanic had sank on April 15_ _th_ _. Sadly, Fabri didn't make it. I don't know what happened to him. We were looking for lifeboats, but they weren't letting men on. The last time I saw him, he was heading for the other side of the ship. I had ended up in the freezing North Atlantic waters and was rescued by a single lifeboat. I never saw Fabri again. I checked the list for survivors, but he was not on it. I can only assume that he had perished like so many others._

 _It still breaks my heart that he is gone. I loved him like a brother. We had done everything together. I wish he was still here, teaching me Italian, telling me stories of his childhood, and just being the best friend that I ever had. I miss him dearly and I wish that I was writing this telling you that he was alive and well and working on becoming a millionaire. Unfortunately, I only have the opposite to tell you._

 _I can tell you this. Fabrizio was a kind, brave man and he will be greatly missed. I will forever grieve his loss._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Jack Dawson_

Jack took a deep breath as he folded the letter and stuffed it in an envelope. He handed it to Rose, who

had agreed to mail it along with her letter to Jasmine. He couldn't believe that after all this time, he had finally done what he should have done the minute the Carpathia had arrived in New York, but it was better now than never.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, concerned about how quiet he had gone.

"I'm fine. Just sad," Jack sighed, turning to address his wife. He took her hand and forced himself to smile, even though he felt like doing just the opposite. "I miss him, but I'll be okay. I promise. Tomorrow, we'll go to the ocean. We'll spend the day there."

"I'd like that," Rose smiled, leaning over and kissing his lips, her fingers stroking his soft hair,

reminding her of strands of silk. "That should put us both in a happier mood."

Jack watched her go, hoping that she was right. He hated feeling so sad and wretched like this, especially when they were on a trip that was supposed to be full of fun and happiness. The only thing he could do at the moment was feel the sadness, live through it, and hope that tomorrow will be a better day.


	5. Monteray, California Part 2

The sun was high up in the sky and the warm sand tickled her toes as she stood barefoot at the edge of the ocean, watching the tide come in. Jack stood behind her, his own bare chest gleaming in the sun, his eyes seeming even more blue in it's bright light. Nothing was as beautiful to Rose just then as he was.

"We're finally here, Rosie. The ocean," Jack grinned, sitting all of the supplies he had packed earlier down onto the sand. He had fishing gear, a couple of blankets, a beach ball, and food. He was planning to make it a full day of fun for Rose. He wanted to teach her how to fish and she wanted to frolic in the ocean. They could certainly do both.

"It's beautiful, Jack," Rose gasped, her breath taken away. She knew that the ocean was big. She had sailed on a luxury liner or two, how could she not know? But it was different when standing on land. The ocean seemed so vast and endless. It's dangers hidden from view. "I love how blue the water is...like your eyes..."

Jack just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "My eyes are nowhere near as blue as the ocean. I think you may be a bit biased."

She leaned back against him, enjoying the solid warmth of his body against hers. Sometimes she couldn't believe that this was her life. That he was really hers. It wasn't that long ago that she had been a miserable girl, looking forward to marrying a man that she didn't love. Her future had seemed bleak and depressing. Boring with nothing to look forward to but babies and being a possession. Being decorative.

But her life had taken a turn. It become something that she had never dreamed that it could be. She was intensely in love with her husband. She couldn't imagine being with anyone other than Jack. Her passion and desire for him knew no ends. No longer did her life feel boring and depressing. Now it felt exciting. She no longer dreaded the next day, she looked forward to it, knowing that it would lead to something new. That a new adventure was right around the corner. It was the life of her dreams. The life she thought was out of her reach. But it wasn't. Jack had opened the door and freed her from her cage and by his side, she was free to fly.

"Let's go swimming now!" Rose giggled, turning to Jack with bright eyes. She was all too aware of the green bathing suit that seemed to fit her curves perfectly and how warm the bare skin of Jack's chest seemed to feel against her as he held her in his arms.

"Now? Don't you want to sunbathe first?"

Rose laughed, shaking her head. "We can do that when we're soaking wet."

Jack just laughed. "Let me get this stuff set up and then I'll be right with you."

Rose watched him carry their supplies further in land, and then ran deeper into the water, taking care to stay in the shallow end. She giggled at the coldness of the water. It felt so good, a lot different from the freezing Atlantic. The temperature was perfect. She spread her arms out to her sides and twirled around and around, feeling the freest that she had ever felt.

Jack had just gotten everything settled. He glanced towards the ocean and smiled to see his wife twirling in circles in the water, the sun shining in her hair, making it seem even more fiery. He walked into the tide and did the first thing that came to mind. He took a big handful of water and dumped it over Rose's head.

Shocked, she stopped in mid twirl and turned to glare at her husband. "Jack!"

Jack just grinned, unapologetic. "You looked like you could use some cooling off."

Fire lit up her eyes as she gathered water into her hands dumped it over Jack's head. She laughed as he pushed his hair out of his eyes, gasping in shock. "There! You are nice and cool!"

Jack playfully glared at his wife and made like he was going to grab her. "I'm gonna get you for that one, Rose!"

Rose laughed and swam out of reach of her husband's questing fingers. "You are going to have to catch me first."

"That should not be a problem!"

Giggling, Rose swam out deeper until her feet no longer touched the sand. She looked behind her to see if Jack was following and smiled when she saw his blond head heading in her direction. She stuck out her tongue at him and continued to swim, determined to stay ahead of him. After she felt that she had gone far enough, she turned around to see where he was and frowned to find no sign of him. It was just flat ocean and the beach beyond, there was no sign of him on the beach either.

"Jack?!" She called, fighting against the panic rising up in her throat. Panicking would not help anyone. It definitely wouldn't help Jack if he was in trouble. "Jack!"

The far off cry of the seagulls was her only answer. Where was he? He wasn't on the beach, obviously. Surely, he would answer her calls if he could, right? "Jack?"

What if he couldn't? What if he was in trouble and she was too busy wasting time calling his name? He could be dying right now! Panic flared up full force, the fear of losing the one person that she knew loved her overcoming all reason.

"Jack! Jack, where are you? Jack?!"

A sob burst forth as still there was no answer. Fear overcame her and she started back for land, desperately searching for her husband, hoping that he was back on the beach, that she had just missed him. Her mind was so full on finding him that she screamed when something grabbed her leg from beneath the ocean and suddenly two arms were around her waist.

She turned around to stare in shock at a laughing Jack, but all laughter faded when he saw the tears in her eyes and how pale she was.

"Rose? Are you crying?" He asked dubiously, unaware of where her mind had gone when she couldn't see him swimming after her.

"I couldn't find you and...you weren't on the beach and I thought...I thought…," Realizing that it had been a poor attempt at a joke, Rose hit his arm, annoyed with him. "That wasn't funny Jack! I thought that you had drowned! I thought…I would never see you again!"

Jack paled, regret coming over him. He hadn't really thought the joke through, especially Rose's reaction to it. Of course she would have thought that, he should have known! Guilt was clear in his eyes and voice as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Rose. It was a bad joke, I didn't think it through...of course you would have thought that. I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to worry you I just wanted to surprise you a little."

Rose sighed, her anger fading away. She never could stay mad at him, not really. "Don't disappear like that again, Jack...I was so scared..."

"I promise, I'll never do anything like that again. I should have known better..."

Rose sighed, closing her eyes as her fear dissipated. Jack was fine. He wasn't at the bottom of the ocean like she had feared. He was safe. "I think I've had enough of frolicking. Can we go back to the beach now?"

"Of course," Jack smiled, keeping his arms around her as they headed back to the beach, which was still empty. He couldn't help but hope that it would remain that way for the rest of the day, even though he knew it wouldn't. Sooner or later, people will arrive, forcing them to share their paradise on the beach.

Reaching the beach, Jack led Rose to the blanket he had spread out not too far from the water and helped her settle down in the warmth of the sun. He sat next to her, rubbing her arms, trying to warm her up.

"All better now?" Jack asked, concerned.

Rose shrugged, remaining quiet. She really didn't feel like talking. Her mind was still recovering from the fear she had experienced. It brought her back to the time when she really had thought that Jack was dead and it wasn't a good feeling to remember.

"I'm really sorry, Rose. Please don't be angry any longer," Jack pleaded, hoping that he hadn't ruined the day.

"That really wasn't funny Jack."

"I know. It was a bad idea. I should have known better..."

"It made me remember after the sinking...when I thought you were dead..."

"Oh Rose," Jack sighed, feeling like the world's biggest heel. Good going Dawson. You're supposed to be making her happy these days. Not scared.

"Just think the next time you have the urge to do something like that."

"I will. I promise," Jack nodded, willing to say and do anything to get back into her good graces again. "I love you Rose. I would never purposely hurt you or cause you pain..."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "I know. I love you too...which is why I had gotten so upset. If anything had happened to you..I wouldn't be able to go on, Jack."

Jack's heart constricted at that. "Of course you would have, because you're strong. You're one of the strongest people I know. You would have gone on, even if it took a while for you to do so."

"I'm not as strong as you think I am, Jack. My hair is proof of that," She absentmindedly touched her shortened curls, cut off in a rage at her deceased father. She now regretted doing such a thing, but it was too late now. She couldn't do anything to change it, just wait for it to grow back.

"I don't hold that against you," Jack pulled her hands away from her hair and smiled. "Besides, I like the new style. It makes you look older."

Rose shook her head and laughed. "Is that a good thing?"

"Of course. It means you're more mature. More settled," Jack grinned, grateful to feel the atmosphere between them lighten up some.

"And you claim that I'm the biased one," Rose giggled, laying down on her back. It was time to sunbathe.

Jack just smiled and watched over her, happy that her earlier fears now seemed to be gone and she didn't seem all that angry with him. Really, he was more angry with himself. It really hadn't been a good joke at all. He really should have known better. Watching her in the sun, looking like a fiery goddess, Jack promised himself that he'll do better as husband.

…..

 _Dear Jasmine,_

 _We're leaving Monteray tomorrow. I am sad to leave our little bungalow on the beach, but we did what we came here to do. Frolicked in the ocean, amongst other things. Like bathing in the California sun. Fishing, where he caught two nice sized fish...or rather Jack did. For some reason, the fish refused to bite for me. Which I really don't mind. It's kind of barbaric if you ask me. You scrap off the scales, clean out it's guts then cook it. The end process is delicious of course, but getting it there...well, forgive me, but it's gross. I am thinking that fishing is best suited for men, to be honest. That is something that I thought I would never say. Ha ha_

 _Where are we heading to next? Out of California, that is all we know for now. We don't really have anything planned. But we have to be out of here by noon. I guess that you can call us a couple of tumbleweeds, blowing in the wind._

 _Ugh, I hate leaving Monteray. It's truly lovely here and I love this bungalow. I will miss the hammock most of all._

 _Write to you again soon,_

 _Rose_


	6. On The Road

Rose sighed tiredly and leaned against Jack as he looked a the list of destinations written upon the board for train departures. They hadn't really discussed where their next destination would be, she just knew that they wanted to leave California. She wanted to see a new state and the road was beckoning to Jack again as well.

As Jack read over the list, Rose's mind drifted back to the bungalow they had just left behind, especially that hammock. It had been her favorite place to be. There was nothing better than being cuddled close to the man she loved, swinging in a net lifted off the ground with the sound of the ocean in the background. And Jack...there was no one more warm and cuddly than her artist. Sighing, her arms wrapped around his waist as she cuddled against him even more, lost in the memory.

Jack smiled, tightening his arm around her waist, allowing her to press closer to him. He knew that they were probably being inappropriate, but he never had it in him to pull away. He loved that she loved him so much and sometimes wondered when that love will begin to wain.

"Do you have any idea of where you'd want to go next?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"No, not really. Where do you think we should go? What state is closer?"

"Well, we're right next to Nevada...and then there's Oregon...it might make more sense to go to Oregon if we're planning to see all of the states..."

"Well then Oregon sounds lovely..."

"Okay, so where in Oregon?" Jack asked, a frown marring his handsome features. He had heard that there were some rough towns in Oregon...well really, the western part of the country was full of rough towns. He just hoped that Rose didn't pick one of them.

"Portland!"Rose grinned, picking the first city she saw on the destination board.

Jack's heart dropped. Portland was one of the roughest cities this side of the country. It was fine if he was a young man by himself, wandering the country. But he had Rose with him and he didn't want to take her anywhere that was dangerous. But the bright smile on her face, the way her eyes sparkled, proud of her choice, he didn't have the heart to refuse her. "Portland Oregon it is, I guess."

Rose's grin turned into a frown as she noted the somberness of Jack's tone. Was he not happy with her choice? Was there something wrong? "Isn't Portland okay? Would you rather go somewhere else?"

Jack forced a smile, not wanting to ruin her good mood. "Portland is fine. Let's go get our tickets before the train is all booked."

"Jack?"

But he didn't answer as he made his way to the ticket counter. She frowned, wondering why he seemed to be unhappy and why he wouldn't tell her. It didn't make any sense to her since he had seemed just fine before she had picked their destination. Whatever it was, she was going to find out sooner or later. They had a nice long train ride to figure it out.

…..

They sat in silence, waiting for the train to be on it's way. Jack stared out the window, thinking of ways to keep Rose safe while in Portland, while Rose wondered why Jack had gone quiet. He didn't go this quiet unless something heavy was on his mind. She wished that he would tell her what it was.

"Jack...do you really want to go to Portland?" Rose asked, having doubts that he was happy with their destination.

Jack sighed and turned his head to face her. The concern in his eyes made his chest ache. She was afraid that he was unhappy. He gently touched her face and shook his head. "To be honest, I rather that we were going somewhere else. But if you want to see Portland, we'll see Portland."

"Jack, if you don't want to go..."

"You do and that's what matters. I told you that I'd show you the country and that's what I'm gonna do. No matter what misgivings I may have."

"Misgivings?"

Jack sighed and wrapped his fingers around hers. "I've never been to Portland Oregon myself, but from what I've hard, it's a pretty rough place. A lot of crime goes on there. I'm just concerned about protecting you. That's all."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure that we'll be fine. We'll just keep to ourselves, right?" Rose stammered, now having doubts herself about her choice.

"Right. We'll stick to ourselves and keep our heads low. There's no need to make friends while we're there," Jack agreed, liking the plan, even though it may not work. You don't have to talk to someone in order to get robbed, or worse. But he couldn't think like that. He had to look on the bright side like he always did. "We'll be okay."

Rose smiled, resting her head against her shoulder. "Of course we will be. Just as long as we're together."

Jack just smiled at her faith in their luck and belief that nothing could touch them as long as they stayed by each others side. He hoped that she was right. He hoped that he could keep her safe. He would die if anything bad ever happened to her.

…..

 _Dear Jasmine,_

 _We are on the road again. This time we are going to Portland Oregon. Jack is worried though. He said that it's a rough city. But somehow I am not worried. I know that no matter what, I am safe with Jack. I feel so safe and protected with him. I know that he'll never put me in danger or let anything happen to me._

 _So why are we going to such a dangerous city?_

 _Because I wanted to go. Jack can never refuse me and he did promise to show me whatever I wanted to see and I wanted to see Portland. I just hope that this little adventure will be just as fun as Monteray had been._

 _Monteray...I miss it already._

 _I will leave off here. I will write again soon._

 _Take care,_

 _Rose_

… _.._

Rose smiled as she watched Jack sketch the sunrise over the country side as the train chugged along the track. She was happy to see him draw so regularly. It was something that he was beginning to do less and less when they were in Boston...speaking of which, perhaps she should write her mother. She knew that Ruth had to be curious about how she was coming along. Why not clue her in?

 _Dear mother,_

 _I know that you are probably wondering what Jack and I are up to on our travels, so I'm writing to you to clue you in. We are now on our way to Portland. We've already been to Napa and had stayed in a nice bungalow in Monteray. Now we're going to Oregon._

 _How do I like traveling? So far I love it. I love that Jack and I aren't tied down anywhere. That we can go where we want and when we want. It's a dream come true. Of course, I know that you hate the life I have chosen for myself, but it is my life mother. Jack has shown me so much and there is still so much more to see._

 _I heard about your lawsuit mother. No, I am not the least bit angry about it. I just hope that you only ask for the amount of your dowry. With you marrying Bradley, there really is no need to ask for more. You're the lady of the house of the wealthiest family in Boston. That should satisfy you._

 _I've come to realize mother that you and I aren't father's only victims. Jasmine was a victim as well._

 _She didn't know what he was up to. She had no idea that he had another family. So please don't be hateful. Just take what you're owed and leave them alone._

 _That is all for now. Write back, mother. I look forward to hearing from you._

 _Rose_

"Are you writing to Jasmine again?" Jack asked, turning his attention away from the window to his wife, who was in the process of folding her letter.

"Not this time. I was writing to mother. I wanted to let her know what we've been up to. And to tell her to leave Jasmine alone after she got paid her dowry back. It's funny. I was going to stay out of the whole affair, but I realized that Jasmine was my father's victim as well. She didn't know that he had another family. It's not right to punish her for what he did."

Jack smiled, relieved that Rose had come to realize this on her own. Yes, she had every right to be hurt and angry with her father, but she and her mother indeed weren't the only victims of his deception. He had known that he wouldn't have to point it out, that his Rose would come to the conclusion on her own.

"Ruth won't like hearing that you know," Jack warned, also happy that they were away from Boston and her mother's control. Rose was indeed free to fly away from the cage that had held her for so long.

"She doesn't have to like it. It's the truth. Just like it's the truth that my life is out here in the world with you. Not tied down in the mansion having babies and acting like the perfect lady, like she'd have me do. She has no choice but to accept it."

Jack wrapped his arms round her and rubbed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. "Rose, I am so very proud of you. You've come a long long way from that sad girl about to jump off the back of Titanic."

"Thanks to you. I don't know if I would have ever found the strength to run away the way I had if I had never met and had fallen in love with you. You were like a force of nature when we had met and I had wanted to be like you so badly."

"But there's no need to be like me. You're Rose and you have your own wonderful spirit. You just needed to be shown how to free it..."

"Which you did show me," Rose touched his face, savoring his warmth and the love that was shining in his eyes, all for her. "I miss our hammock..."

Jack simply laughed. "Aww, sweetie. I miss it too. Do you want to go to our bunk? It's not the same...but..."

"Yes," Rose kissed him, relishing the sweetness of his lips. "Your kisses…"

"Yes?"

"Taste like oranges..."

Jack grinned and kissed her again and again, his fingers stroking the curls that had come free from the braid she had her hair styled in. "I had oranges for breakfast."

Giggling, Jack and Rose managed to leave their seats and head for their bunk, completely lost in each other, as if they were two newlyweds. Their fellow passengers just smiled, touched to see such a deep love between the couple. It made them want the same thing, even though they had no idea how far Jack and Rose had to go just to be together. They just knew that the two of them shared a love that others could only dream of.


	7. Portland Oregan

It was noon when they had finally reached Portland, Oregon. Tired of being on the train, Rose was eager to find a room for rent and take a nice long nap on a proper bed.

"Do you have everything, Rosie?" Jack asked handling his own bags and turning to help his wife with hers.

"Yes. Can we get a room please? I don't want to see another train for at least a week," Rose yawned.

Jack just chuckled and wrapped his free arm around her shoulder. "Come on Rosie posie. Let's go. Portland awaits."

Keeping his arms around Rose and making sure she stayed close, they exited the train station and walked out into the busy streets of Portland Oregon. Rose frowned as she looked at the city. It didn't seem any different from Boston. Of course it was on the waterfront, but it didn't seem as dangerous as Jack had said it was. Maybe he had been mistaken, or maybe the police had cleaned up all the crime. She really couldn't say.

Keeping close to each other, they found a bed and breakfast only a few blocks from the train station. It was a run down victorian house, but it was good enough for a good week. Jack knocked on the door, hoping that there was a room available.

An stern looking elderly woman answered the door. Her gray hair was pulled back into a braid that trailed down her back and her hard gray eyes examined the young couple suspiciously.

"Yes, what do you want?" The woman questioned, her voice just as hard as her gaze.

"My wife and I are looking for a room for a week or two. We were hoping that you had a room free," Jack explained, not really liking the woman but too tired to look for something else.

"Your wife, huh? Well she better be. This is a respectable establishment. I don't want no fornication or adultry under my roof. Other than that, we have a vacancy. It's two dollars a night," The woman huffed, standing aside so her new customers could enter.

"That would be fine," Jack nodded, gripping his bags in one hand and Rose's hand in the other. The city may look nice, but looks could be deceiving. He wanted to keep her as close as possible. Together the couple entered the house.

"Forgive the mess," The woman picked up what looked to be a coat that was draped over a chair. "We rarely get guests. Most visitors like staying at that new hotel that had just opened up a ways, so we sometimes forget that we're a business. Let me go over the rules. Breakfast is at seven. If you're not down here by then, you starve. There's no smoking, no swearing, and like I already said, no funny business. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Jack nodded, willing to agree to anything. Like Rose, all he wanted to do was lay down in a real bed and get some sleep.

"Good. Follow me. I'll show you to the room. My name is Mrs. Pierce by the way."

"Jack and Rose Dawson," Jack nodded in acknowledgement before following Mrs. Pierce to their room. It wasn't very big. There was a dresser, mirror, and a nightstand and a bed just big enough for the two of them. By no means was it five star, but it was better than the bunkers offered on the train.

"Here we are," Jack sighed once they were alone. He dumped his bags over by the dresser and looked around their new living space. "Perhaps tomorrow we'll find that hotel. But this will do for tonight, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Rose yawned, dumping her bags where she stood before sitting on the mattress. "How long are we staying for?"

"I rather it be just a few days. I mean...the city doesn't look as rough as I heard it was but...looks can be decieving."

Rose chuckled and shook her head. "Well at least no one is getting murdered in the streets are anything. Not yet anyway."

"You think I exaggerated, huh?" Jack arched a brow, wondering if all the things he had heard were indeed an exaggeration.

"No, darling. I believe that you were told that. But I have yet to see if it's true or not."

"Well I hope that you'll never see that it's true. I hope that our time here is calm and boring," Jack chuckled, taking a seat next to her. He reached over and tucked a red curl behind her ear. "I just want to keep you safe."

"I am safe. I'm with you."

Jack smiled at her, wishing that what she said was true. Of course, he'll always work to keep her safe, placing her life before his own, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to protect her from some things, no matter how hard he tried.

She smiled back at him, her faith in his abilities strong. She had been let down by her belief that her father had loved her and had done his best to protect her. She had been devastated to find out that wasn't true. But somehow she knew that her faith in her husband was well founded. He had more than proved that his love for her was real and that he would do all he could to protect her. She still remembered all he had done for her during the sinking. She remembered how he did his best to keep her warm. How he placed her on a boat, knowing it'd be the last time they may see each other, yet wanting her to be safe.

She closed her eyes and shivered at the memory, remembering how scared she had been. The heartbreak and worry of leaving him behind. How his own gaze had been full of love and goodbye. Seeing her shiver, Jack wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close.

"Are you alright? You're shivering," He hugged her, his hands rubbing her shoulders.

"Was just thinking. That's all," She sighed, not wanting to reveal that she was once again thinking about that moment when she had to say goodbye to him on board Titanic. It was stupid to think of it now. It made no sense!

"Mind telling me about what?"

"Yes. I mean...it's really not that important. I'll be fine. I'm just tired and in need of sleep," Rose rejected the offer to talk, not wanting to bog his mind down with the past. "I'll be fine."

Jack frowned. He didn't like it that she didn't want to talk about what was bothering her. How could he help her if he didn't know what was going on in her head? But he wasn't going to pry. If she wanted to talk, she'll talk. He was never going to be one to force her to do something that she didn't want to.

"If you want to talk, I'm here."

"I know," She gave him a sad smile, gently touching his cheek. "I love you for being here for me."

"I'll always be here for you. You'll never have to question it."

They leaned forward and joined in a kiss that was over too soon for Jack's liking, but he just smiled and layed down with her. His arms wrapped tightly around her as she rested her head on his chest.

Somewhat comforted and reassured that he was there and would always be there, she allowed the sound of his heartbeat to lure her to sleep. He soon followed, keeping her wrapped in his arms, safe and warm.

...

Rose was the first to wake up with a rumbling tummy. She reluctantly sat up and got to her feet. Walking over to the window, she pulled open the curtains and wasn't surprised to find that the sun had gone down on another day and bright stars and the moon lit up the night sky. They had slept the day away.

"Rose?" Jack frowned as he woke up with empty arms. He turned his head to find his wife at the window. "What are you doing over there, sweetie?"

"I was just wondering what time it was. We slept the whole day away."

"Hmm...so we did. We should go scronge up some dinner. I'm starving," Jack rubbed his own growling stomach. It's been hours since either of them had eaten anything and he didn't think that he could wait for morning.

"Well, what better time to explore Portland?" Rose's smile was full of excitement. She couldn't help but wonder what adventure was in store for them in this city.

"Let's get into some fresh clothes first and then we'll go in search of some food."

One hour later, Jack and Rose found themselves entering a bar that had boasted that they served food. Jack didn't know what to expect from bar food. He really didn't care, just as long as it made their hunger go away.

Jack took a look around the dimly lit room and frowned. He had rather kept searching for a real restaurant, but none seemed to be opened and Rose was hungry now. Jack didn't want to make her wait, so they stopped in to the small bar when they saw the advertisement for a cooked meal. What bothered Jack most was that most of the women in the bar seemed to be prostitutes and the men were indeed the rough kind. Right now, they seemed to be ignoring Jack and Rose as they gathered around what seemed to be a game of poker. Jack had to admit, he would have joined in the game if he had been alone. But he wasn't alone and he didn't want to expose Rose to the seedy side of town anymore than he had to.

"I don't know about this place Jack," Rose winced at a burst of loud laughter coming from the table that was in midst of a game.

"I know, but they serve food here. We'll eat and then we'll go, alright sweetie?"

Rose simply nodded. She didn't really mean to complain. After all, Portland had been her idea. She had wanted to see the city, so she should just grin and bear the situation. "I hope the food is good, even though at this point, I don't even care."

"What can I get you folks?" a waitress walked over with a notepad in hand.

"We haven't seen the menus yet," Rose frowned, finding this strange.

The waitress rolled her eyes, realizing that these two weren't regulars. "Ah, newcomers. Usually we only get locals in here and they know the kind of fare we serve. We have burgers, soups, salads, and pie. What will it be?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a salad, with a beer please," Rose ordered, causing Jack to look at her in shock. "What?"

"Are you going to eat all of that? With a beer?"

Rose just rolled her eyes. "What? A first class girl can't eat?"

Jack just laughed and ordered the same thing that Rose was having. The waitress took the order and disappeared to give it to the cook.

"You keep reminding me that you're no ordinary first class girl," Jack chuckled.

"Apparently," Rose giggled. "This place isn't that bad, really. It kind of reminds me of that party in steerage."

"Really? Don't you think the party in steerage was livelier? I mean, they're not even playing any music here."

"Well, you have a point there, but there's a game of poker over there and people seem to be having a good time. Unlike Boston..."

"You really did hate living the high life, didn't you?" Jack laughed, already knowing the answer. To be honest, he hadn't cared for it either. The upperclass may look like they're living good, but when it all came down to it, with all the rules and traditions...the entire culture of it was rather toxic and he was grateful that he hadn't grown up in it and that he could whisk Rose away from it like he had. It was definitely not how he wanted to raise their children when the time came.

"I know that people don't understand my disdain. You're just now beginning to understand...but it's not for everyone. It's not for people like us...people who enjoy being free and doing what we want when we want. We have more freedom now than we ever had in Boston."

"I can't disagree with you there. If we were still there, right now I'd be getting ready to go into the office for another grueling day at work, stuck indoors. I wouldn't be living life the way I had been since my folks died. I'd be miserable."

"Right. Like I said, you were meant to be outdoors in the sun making art. Not shut away in some office."

"I'm meant to be with you," Jack smiled, raising her hand to his lips, his eyes speaking volumes of his feelings for her.

Rose just blushed in response. "This trip has been great so far, don't you think?"

Jack just laughed. "Of course. And we have a lot more to see and do. I was thinking we should go to Seattle Washington next."

"Good idea," Rose smiled, her stomach growling at the sight of the waitress coming with their food. "Looks yummy."

Thirty minutes later, they were finished with their meal and ready to go back to the bed and breakfast, when a commotion of whoops and hollers was heard from the table ahead, where a game of poker was going on.

Jack sighed wistfully, remembering his own fateful game of poker. He had always been rather good at poker, but he hadn't played since that day at the office, when he had talked up a few employees. It had felt great to get back into the game back then and the temptation to participate again was strong. If he was alone, he would definitely join in, but Rose was with him and he really didn't like the looks of the men playing. By the looks of them, they were men that didn't like to lose.

"Do you want to join in?" Rose asked, seeing how Jack looked over at the table with a certain amount of longing in his eyes.

"It probably wouldn't be a good idea," Jack shrugged, glancing at the bill.

"You do want to join. What's stopping you?"

Jack sighed and placed the bill down along with the payment for the meal plus a tip. "Do you really have to ask that question?"

"It's because of me. You won't play because I'm with you," Rose guessed, feeling a little insulted. Did Jack think she was so delicate? Didn't he know her at all by now?

"Rose...it's just...those guys don't look like men who like losing very much. It may not be a good idea to challenge them to a friendly game..."

"Would you ask to join if I wasn't with you?" Rose asked, already knowing the answer, just by the guilt in his eyes. She sighed and got up out of her seat. "Come on. You're going to play a game."

"Rose, no! I'm telling you it's not a good idea!"

Rose wasn't listening. She was not a porcelain doll and she was not going to be treated as such. She didn't like it when she was engaged to Cal and she wasn't going to accept it while married to Jack. "I'm not a breakable doll, Jack. If there's trouble, I can probably out run you."

Jack sighed, giving in. There was no arguing with her.

Maybe she was right. Maybe he was over-exaggerating and denying himself a bit of fun in the process. He could only test his luck and hope that it held up.

"Hello men, mind if I join?"

...

 _Dear Jasmine,_

 _We are leaving Portland. I know, we haven't been there for very long. But what an adventure!_

 _It was my fault really, I suppose. Jack hadn't wanted to play poker with those men, but I made him because I was tired of being treated with kid gloves. To say that Jack is an extremely lucky man is not an exaggeration. He won every game he played. By time we were done, we were hundreds of dollars richer._

 _Of course, those men didn't like that. They made that clear when they followed us from the bar after we had all left. Jack had tried to hide it from me, tried to keep me distracted, but I knew that we were being followed...and yes I was scared. They couldn't follow us into the bed and breakfast though (thank goodness we stayed there instead of an hotel). After we were sure that they had left, we grabbed our things and headed for the train station. Jack felt as if they'll return in the morning or the next evening. He thought it'd be best to be out of Oregon all together by then, so we went to the station and hoped on the next train heading to Washington. We're not sure what town we'll end up in, but I suppose it's a lot safer than Portland._

 _I can't help feeling that it's all my fault. I chose Portland and I pushed Jack into playing poker with those men, not realizing what doing so would cause. Luckily, we hadn't unpacked our belongings, so we just had to pick up our bags and go. It's just too bad that I didn't get to see much of Oregon. Maybe we'll stop at a calmer Oregon town on our way back to Napa._

 _I will write again soon, hopefully with a more relaxing story to tell._

 _Rose_


	8. A Day in Washington

_Dear Jasmine,_

 _I know it's been a while since my last letter. Do forgive me. I didn't mean to let so much time pass, especially after the events of my last letter._

 _You must be wondering what had become of Jack and I after our flight from Portland Oregon. Well, let me assure you, all is well. We arrived in the small town of Willow Peaks Washington. We got here in the morning hours, just when the sun was rising over the city. It was a sight and it was then that I knew that we were meant to be here. For how long? I don't know. We've been here for a good month already._

 _Why here? Why for so long? Well, for one it feels good not traveling for a while. Jack and I are both in need of a break from the train rides. And Jack wanted some time off from traveling without going all the way back to Napa. So we chose this nice small town to rent an apartment in. It's not Monteray, but it's still rather charming. The people are friendly, the weather is nice, and somehow, it has a nice artistic flare to it. Jack claims that he has never been so inspired. He's always out, drawing something. Most of the time, I accompany him, but today I decided to stay home. This place needs some dusting and I want to cook for him._

 _No, I don't really know how to cook...but it's time I taught myself how. I just hope that I don't burn the place down. Ha ha._

 _I will write again soon._

 _Your sister,_

 _Rose_

Rose read over the letter for the second time and smiled, satisfied with what she had written. She still couldn't believe that it had been so long since her last letter. Time had completely gotten away from her. Of course, with there being no need to keep track of time, it was no surprise. She and Jack just drifted through the days, not making any plans. They were just living life. Rolling with the cards that were dealt day by day. It was a wonderful way of living, one that she wished that they had been living all along.

Her mother would hate it, of course. Ruth was a stickler when it came to having a plan for every second of every minute of every hour of every day. Rose could only imagine what the poor servants in Boston were going through now that her mother was lady of the house.

"Rose!" Jack called from outside, his voice full of excitement.

A smile automatically found it's way onto her lips at the sound of his voice calling to her. Jack was home and from the sound of it, something exciting must have happened. She rushed outside, wondering what Jack had come up with and stopped when she found him standing in front of a Renault Town Car, the exact replica of the one on Titanic. Her mouth fell open as she stared at the vehicle.

"Jack...where did that come from?"

"The dealership! I saw it and I knew we were meant to have it! It's just like the one where...well…," Jack's face heated up in an adorable blush. "You know..."

Rose smiled and nodded. Yes, she did know. She'll never forget that first time when she gave herself over to Jack...really to any man, for the first time. "I know. But can we afford it? What of our travels?"

"Of course we can afford it and we'll travel in this. No more trains for us," Jack chuckled, running his hands over the shiny paint job.

"I like the thought of that," Rose smiled walking down off the porch to join her husband.

"Want to go for a ride, Rose?"

"I thought that you'd never ask," Rose giggled, climbing into the front seat.

Grinning from ear to ear, Jack climbed up behind the wheel and honked the horn. "Where to Miss?"

"We'll save the stars for tonight...let's get a picnic lunch from the diner in town and have a picnic in the country side," Rose slide her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's a great idea, Rose. Let's do it," Jack kissed the top of her red head and started the car. He pulled out of the driveway and aimed the car towards town, whistling the familiar tune of Come Josephine.

Rose closed her eyes, feeling fully satisfied with life. She didn't want much out of life at that moment. Only her freedom and Jack and she had both. The sad girl she had been before Titanic was all but forgotten now, leaving a new Rose in her place. A Rose who was a free spirit and loved the simple things. A Rose that was free to do what she wanted, free from what society thought she should do or even be. The sky was the limit for this Rose and she had a man that supported and uplifted her. Compared to her school mates from St. Margret's Finishing School, she was the one living a charmed life.

…..

Jack laid on his back, with Rose leaning against his chest as she fed him the last of the grapes that had come with their lunch. Admiring how golden his hair seemed in the sun, she played with the soft strands, letting them slip between and through her fingers effortlessly.

"Men shouldn't have such pretty hair," Rose happily sighed.

He just laughed and reached up to entangle his fingers into her red curls that were almost back to the length they had been before she had chopped them off in a rage. "My hair is nowhere near as lovely as yours. It matches your spirit."

"Not to mention that you like redheads."

"What makes you say that?" Jack chuckled.

"The fact that you couldn't tear your eyes away from Sam's sister. But that's okay. A good dose of my mother had cured that fascination."

"Hey, I was only fascinated by the difference in the shades. Her hair was bright red...where yours is a deeper color...almost like blood...and it fits your name...I guess you can say that my interest was for artistic purposes."

"Hmpf"

"Like you have anything to worry about, Rose. How could I ever want another girl, when I have pure perfection right here in my arms?"

She looked into his eyes and saw that for him, he was speaking the truth. In his eyes, she was the most perfect, most beautiful girl in the world. There would never be anyone else...just like he was the most beautiful man in her eyes, with his lovely blond hair and sparkling blue eyes and sunny smile. His nice artistic hands that made her feel things that she had never thought possible.

"Does it scare you sometimes?" She asked, a slender hand now stroking his tanned cheek.

He frowned. "Does what scare me?"

"This? Us? How we connect so effortlessly….how we're a part of each other so completely...does it ever scare you?"

"Sometimes. Especially when I think about the time when we thought that the other was dead. That depression that I had gone into...I felt like the walking dead back then. I don't want to feel that way ever again, but I know I will if I ever lose you. I don't think I'd be able to be happy again if for some reason you weren't with me anymore...and that's scary."

"I had almost married Cal. I had completely lost myself until the last minute. A world without you just wasn't a world that I wanted to even try to live in."

"Well it's a good thing that you will never have to worry about living in a world without me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I," Rose smiled, leaning down to claim his lips in a soft kiss. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, her own eyes dark with desire. "I think we should break in the back seat of that car, don't you?"

Jack looked up into her eyes and nodded, unable to refuse her anything. "Let's go visit those stars..."

…..

Jack pulled up in front of the building that he and Rose were calling home, when Rose gasped, her eyes lighting up with delight.

"We should name the car!" She grinned, turning to face her husband in her excitement.

"You want to name the car?"

"Why not?" She laughed.

"What would you name it?" Jack chuckled, amused. He hadn't really thought of naming their car, but it seemed like a fun idea.

"I don't know...Sally...Annette...Christine..."

"Not Christine," Jack chuckled. "For some reason, I don't like that name on a car...seems kind of nefarious..."

"Are you serious? How can a car be nefarious?"

Jack just shrugged with a wry grin. "It just can. Especially if it's named Christine."

"You are silly, Jack," Rose laughed.

"So what name do you want, other than Christine?"

"Josephine. The car feels like a Josephine," Rose grinned, the name coming to her. She would have liked to name their first child Josephine, but the name seemed to suit the car more.

"Josephine...hmm. I like it," Jack nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. We'll name it Josephine."

"So now that we've got that settled, we should decide where you want to go next."

Rose frowned. She hadn't thought about leaving yet. To be honest, she hadn't really thought about it. She had enjoyed this reprieve. Having a place to go, a house to sit and read and write in. But obviously the road was calling to Jack again. "You're ready to leave?"

Jack shrugged. To be honest, he had mixed feelings. A part of him wanted to be on their way to the next adventure, but another part just wanted to stay rested for a little bit longer. Just enjoy small town life some more before hitting the road again. "Sort of. I'm feeling kind of mixed about it. I think, I want to stay here for a little bit longer...but I also want a plan of where to go next."

"Surprise me," was all Rose said

"Well, Idaho is the next state over...so I guess that's where we'll go next. It'll be a nice drive," Jack shrugged, opening the car door and getting out. "I don't know when we'll go though...soon maybe."

"So don't do anything here that I can't finish at a moments notice?"

"Right."

"Well, just as long as we're together, I'm happy," She got out of the car and walked over to wrap her arms around his waist. "Just as long as you never leave me."

"I'll never leave you. And when you want me to, I won't be far away," Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around her, his love for her swelling up in his chest. Sometimes, he was amazed that he could love someone as strongly as he loved the woman in his arms.

"I'm holding you to that, Jack."

They stood like that for a while. Standing in front of the building with their arms wrapped around each other, staring up at the darkening sky as stars overtook the sky. Anyone peeking out of the building that saw them had to smile. The love between Jack and Rose was as clear as daylight. It touched everything around it and filled others with a hope to someday have the same. The soul mates truly were lucky to have each other, which was not lost on either of them.


	9. Louisiana Loss

**_(A/N: I'm bringing this story back. Instead of including every state in the US like I had originally planned, I'm going to skip around so I can tell a more interesting story and hopefully defeat writers block. Thank you to everyone for sticking with this story. I'm sorry about the second hiatus this has been on. Hopefully it'll be the last one.)_**

 _Dear Jasmine,_

 _I know, it's been several months since I wrote last. I have no excuse really except that these past months have been a whirlwind of traveling. We've seen all of the western states, meaning Nevada, New Mexico, and Arizona. We've been to Texas, Oklahoma, and Arkansas. Next on the list is Louisiana. Jack is talking about staying a while there because I want to see New Orleans and he wants to stay put for a while like we had in Washington. I don't blame him. The car is better than a train, but it is still exhausting. We've been going practically nonstop. It's time to rest and just live quietly for a while. After we experience New Orleans that is. It is going to feel good not moving around all the time._

 _I will write again. I can't make any promises when, but trust that a letter will come when I have something interesting to say._

 _Take care,_

 _Rose_

Bellevue Louisiana was a small town about 20 miles away from New Orleans. Jack had made a stop in town to gather more supplies, just for Rose to exclaim that she loved the town. It reminded her of Chippewa Falls. It was a farming community and small and cozy and most of the citizens seemed friendly and everyone seemed to know everyone else. It was something that Rose had been missing and since they were looking to settle somewhere, why not in the small community? It wasn't far from New Orleans and Rose had spotted a small farm house that she could just picture her and Jack making into a home. Not a permanent home of course, that was Napa, but a place to rest while they took a break from their travels.

Jack of course agreed. He couldn't see a reason why not, plus the place also reminded him of Chippewa Falls when he had been a child and helped his father with the farm work.

The farm didn't cost them much at all, but the person selling did warn them that they may want to hire some sharecroppers for some extra help. Rose had frowned. She had never heard the term sharecropper before and was curious about what a sharecropper was and why the man who sold them the farm suggested that they hire one.

That first night in their house, laying out in the back yard, under the stars, their arms wrapped around each other, Rose decided to approach the question.

"Jack?" She asked, looking at Jack who was looking up at the stares.

"Rose?"

"What is a sharecropper and why should we have one?"

Jack blinked, taken aback by the question. He looked at Rose, his expression asking if she was serious. "You really don't know?"

She shook her head, feeling rather awkward. Was she supposed to know?

"I guess you wouldn't, being a city girl and all. There would be no need for you to know..."

"Well I want to know now. What is a sharecropper?"

"A sharecropper is someone that stays on the property and works the land for the share of the harvest. Like say...we decided to grow corn. We have someone come stay with us and help plant and harvest the corn. We pay them by giving them some of the corn while we keep the other half."

"Oh...kind of like a servant, but instead of money we give them part of what they grow?"

"Right. My folks never used sharecroppers, we never did farm much. Only had enough for ourselves, but I knew of other families that used sharecroppers. Some of them tried to cheat them out of what they owed and treated them badly, which was another reason why we never used them. It's too easy to abuse the system. Sometimes, it's no better than slavery."

"Hmm. I learn something new every day it seems."

Jack chuckled and continued to watch the stars above. "That man was wrong. We don't need sharecroppers. We're not planning to plant and sell anything. And who knows how long we'll be staying."

"I hope it's for a while. I need a rest," Rose yawned, cuddling up closer to her husband.

"So do I Rosie Posie," Jack chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"It's going to be a good life here."

Jack silently agreed. Here you can really see the stars and the scent of honeysuckle filled the air, making him even more relaxed and full of memories of his childhood in Chippewa Falls.

…..

The next month found Jack and Rose settling into a quiet life in Bellevue Louisiana. They would mostly stay to themselves as they went to the market and different shops and walked the countryside, but there were times when they came in contact with people, from farmers to the sharecroppers that worked the land. At first the good looking couple were the talk of the town. The women swooned over Jack's good looks and friendly personality and they wondered about the elegant Rose and her first class mannerisms. They both were a mystery, but they were well liked by everyone. Neither Jack and Rose had a bad opinion about anyone in the small country town.

During the day, Jack would go into town and sit in the town square and sketch the people that he saw walking to and from their destinations. From farmers to sharecroppers and their families. He would sell his sketches for 20 cents a piece to the farmers and would just give the sharecroppers the drawings he had made of their families, not having the heart to charge them anything, knowing that they would probably need every cent they managed to make.

Rose kept herself busy by reading, writing, and she had begun to knit, thinking that she could make Jack some winter gloves or a hat or something. She didn't know what had gotten into her, she was just feeling really creative.

It was a nice, quiet life. A loll in all the traveling they had been doing. Rose had never felt better than she had in that first month in Louisiana. But that soon changed at the beginning of the second month. She had just woken up with her stomach tied in knots. Ignoring the nausea, she made her way into the kitchen and was putting on some eggs when her stomach rebelled and she had to race to the bathroom to empty her stomach of the dinner she ate the night before.

She pressed her head against the cool seat of the toilet as Jack came to stand in the doorway. He had just come down in time to see Rose race into the washroom.

"Rose, are you okay?" He walked over and knelt beside her, placing a soothing hand on her back.

Rose nodded, beginning to feel better already. "I'm fine. I guess I have some kind of stomach bug..."

"Listen, I'll cook. You go to bed and I'll bring you some broth and crackers. We'll keep it light today."

"Oh Jack, no. That's not necessary. I'm feeling fine now."

And she was. Well as fine as she was going to be after that little scene.

"Still, I rather you take it easy today..."

"Don't worry so much. I will. Now let me finish your breakfast before you go to the square to draw today."

The next couple of weeks, it was more of the same. Rose would wake up sick and throwing up, but in a few hours she was better again. Despite her recovery afterward, Jack had her go to the doctor, wanting to know why she was sick in the mornings like she was.

Both Jack and Rose were shocked by the diagnosis.

Rose and Jack sat in the examination room. Rose leaned back against the examination table, feeling a little nauseous once again. Jack stood next to her, her hand clasped in his as he pushed her curls out of her face. He looked up as the doctor entered with a notepad in her hand.

"We have the test results," The doctor looked up and smiled at the couple, signaling that this wasn't bad news at all. "Congratulations. You're going to become parents. Mrs. Dawson is with child."

Rose blinked, shocked by the revelation. Of all the diagnosis, she hadn't been expecting that one. She didn't know why, since she and Jack hadn't been too careful when it came to pregnancy. They looked at one another. It was Rose who responded first with a small laugh.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later," She smiled, a tear in her eyes. A baby...Jack's baby. A part of him growing inside of her at that very minute. Just the thought made her giddy. "I hope it's an artist, like it's daddy..."

"With a fiery spirit, like her mommy," Jack chuckled, kissing her hand. The baby had not been planned at all, but that was okay. The best things in life were never planned anyway. They were just going to be starting their family sooner than expected.

"Are you happy?" She asked, a tinge of fear in her eyes. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't want this. If somehow a family was the last thing he wanted right now. After all, they were in the midst of traveling the country with their time in Bellevue being just a pit stop. Now that there was a baby, who knew how long they would stay in this small town.

"Of course. This baby, it's a part of us. I love it already, just like I love you," Jack smiled, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's going to be okay, Rose. This baby is going to know nothing but love."

"You're going to be a great daddy," Rose grinned, remembering how good Jack had been with his little cousin Lily.

"And you'll be a great mommy. This is one lucky baby."

The next month saw Jack and Rose preparing for their new arrival. Jack had began to convert one of the bedrooms into a nursery, painting it and filling the room with furniture and supplies. Like a rocking chair and a baby bed and changing table. It would be months before the birth, but Jack and Rose were happily looking forward to it.

It was the third month when tragedy struck, sending Rose into what she would say was the darkest period of her life. She had been standing on a ladder, trying to hang some curtains. Jack had just returned home and was taking off his coat when he heard a scream and something hitting the floor. Jack dropped his portfolio and rushed into the nursery to find Rose on the floor, clutching her stomach, her eyes squeezed shut as she moaned in pain. He frowned as he saw blood seeping down her legs. He didn't know much about pregnancy, but he knew that wasn't good.

"My baby," Rose sobbed as a pain ripped through her, a sinking feeling taking her over.

Jack went to her, lifting her up into his arms. "It's okay, Rose...it's okay..."

He carried her into the bedroom and had called the doctor.

It took the doctor ten minutes to arrive and examined Rose. When he was finished, he sighed and shook his head as he stared at his now sleeping patient.

"I wasn't able to save the baby. I am sorry. But she is young, she'll be able to conceive again."

Jack bowed his head, sick with the news. Poor Rose. She had been looking forward to this baby. It had meant a great deal to her that a product of their love had been growing inside her and coming to life. Now it was dead. He grieved the loss of their first child, but he knew it was going to be extra hard on Rose. "Thank you, doctor. I...I'll tell her."

"I suggest that you wait six weeks before trying again. Her body needs to heal and reset sort of speak. I am also going to sit up an appointment for next week. I want to make sure that she's healing okay."

"Yes sir," Jack nodded as he showed the doctor to the door. Once alone, he looked towards the bedroom where Rose slept, wondering how they were going to survive this most recent loss.

…..

 _Dear Jasmine,_

 _I wish I had more to tell you other than I don't think I'll ever be happy again. I never got to hold my baby. I never got to sing it to sleep or read it a bedtime story or watch it take it's first steps. How could I lose it so easily? Why? What if I'm never meant to have Jack's baby? What if I'm never meant to be a mother?_

 _I once thought I was lucky, but now all I feel is cursed…_

 _Rose_


	10. Louisiana Hanging

**(A/N:** **Warning-** **Derogatory words are used in this chapter, plus horrific scenes. Plus, Bellevue Louisiana does not exist to my knowledge. I made it up)**

A full month had passed since Rose had lost the baby and so far she was a shell of herself. She never spoke more than a few words. She would sit and sew or read a book, mainly something poetic yet dark. And she would cry. She would cry so much that she was certain that her tears would run out eventually, but they never did. Jack was at his wits end. He was being as patient as could be. He too mourned the loss of their child, but he knew that life had to press on. Life stopped for no one. It was a lesson that he had learned when he had thought that Rose had died. He had thought that Rose had learned that lesson too, but it seemed that after the miscarriage, she had just stopped. Something inside her just couldn't go on. It was stuck in that one spot and Jack didn't know how to fix her.

The one thing Rose did do differently though was take walks through the woods heading towards town. She had never really done that before the baby and now she found just taking walks by herself through the quiet woods...it gave her a sense of peace. She felt at one with nature out there. She could breathe. She could think. Most of all, she felt that she could heal. Happiness still seemed like a far away dream, but out in those woods, surrounded by nature, she felt that someday she could reach it.

It was a walk through the woods that changed everything for Jack and Rose. It changed the way they lived, the way they saw the world they lived in, and the way they saw others, particularly the people of Bellevue themselves.

It was a Saturday and unbeknownst to Jack and Rose who lived right outside of the city limits, the town of Bellevue was in an uproar. There had been a murder of a farmer and the sharecropper and his wife had been accused of the murder. Really, the poor man, wife, and child were innocent. It was the boyfriend of the farmer's wife that had been the murderer, but it was easier to blame the sharecropper and the townpeople were calling for blood.

The official plan had been to arrest the man, known as Sam Beaumont and his wife Betsy. They were a black couple that worked on the murdered farmer's land and often had conflict with the man, who took most of the crop and left hardly any for the people working for him. But despite what people believed, Sam was no murderer. It had never even occurred to him to do his employers harm, no matter how unfair they treated him. But thanks to the color of his skin, people believed the worse of him. When the mob came, he tried to protect his wife and little son James, but no one would listen to reason. They took all three and dragged outside of town, not far from where Jack and Rose lived.

Rose was on one of her many walks. She was picking wildflowers and thinking about asking Jack to draw her out here. It had been a while since he had drawn her. It would be something nice for them to do together. It certainly brought back some good memories. She looked up at the sky, noting that she was nearing the town proper. Soon she'll turn back and go home, but for now she'll just keep walking. She began to hum the tune of Come Josephine when she heard what sounded like a huge crowd.

Rose frowned. She was close to the town, but not that close. She shouldn't be hearing anything out here. Curious, she walked towards the noise and frowned when she came upon a group of people. There were men, women, and children dressed in what looked to be their sunday best. They had picnic baskets and blankets to sit on. What was this? Some kind of celebration? She hadn't heard of anything. Of course, she hadn't been socializing as much, still someone usually stopped by to invite her and Jack to some kind of function or other.

What really confused her was the tree that they were gathered around. Why were they there, gathered around that one tree? She didn't understand. She didn't have a good feeling about this at all. Her gut instinct was telling her to turn around and go home to Jack. But the curious part of her mind wouldn't allow that. So she stood back behind the tree and watched. She frowned as the group brought forward a black man and woman, their arms tied behind their backs and held a small black boy, no older than five in a tight grip. The boy was handed off to a woman at the edge of the group for a reason that Rose didn't understand.

Rose then watched as men had the man and woman stand on chairs beneath a heavy branch of the tree that hand three nooses hanging from it's limbs. Her eyes widened as she watched them put the ropes around the man's and woman's necks. They reached for the little boy, but somehow he got out of the grip of the men that were holding him and made a run for it into the woods towards Rose.

The man holding him began to chase him just as the other men on the podium kicked the chairs that the man and woman were standing on out from under them and sent them to their deaths. Rose's hand clasped over her mouth in horror as she watched the crowd hoot and cheer and take pictures and begin their celebrations or whatever they wanted to call it. Rose was too sickened to care. She backed up and bumped into another tree just as something small bumped into her. She looked down into the frightened brown eyes of the little boy.

"Where are you, you little nigger. We got a rope especially for you," she heard one of the killers, someone that sounded sickeningly familar call out, in search of his prey. Rose looked up at the now dead bodies of the boy's parents and nearly choked down a sob as she saw what two of the men were doing to the bodies. Something that she knew they'd do to the child.

For one second, she allowed the fear to swallow her. To freeze her and push all thoughts from her mind. But then something else replaced that fear. Flight or fight. She could stand there and fight for the life of this child, but then they would kill her along with the boy. So flight it was. She grabbed the little boy and took off running back way she had came. Back to the house she shared with Jack. It was the only safe place she knew of and Jack would know what to do! He always did!

...

Jack had just finished painting a vase of flowers when he heard the door slam open and running feet rushing into the house. Frowning, he went downstairs to find Rose rushing into the house, as pale as she had been on Titanic, when she had come down to save him from the master of arms office. Tears were streaming from her frightened eyes as she held a frightened little boy in her arms.

"Jack! Jack!" She cried out, looking for him.

"Rose?" Jack rushed to her, concerned about what could have happened. He had only seen her this frightened only once, and seeing that she held a black child in her arms and looked as if the devil himself was chasing her, he could only imagine what she had witnessed. "What happened?"

"They killed them! They killed his parents and was going to kill him...oh my god, what they did to the bodies and they were acting like it was a fucking party, Jack! It was horrible...I never saw...I never knew..."

"Shh, Rose, calm down. I need you to calm down, alright?"

She nodded, trying to calm down her racing heart, but all that she had seen was still playing through her head and it was taking all of her effort not to let her mind melt down from it. She had the child. She had to protect him. She couldn't do that if she allowed what she had seen to destroy her mind. She had to be brave...like Molly! Molly would be brave and so would she.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"I was taking a walk...when I noticed a crowd gathered around a tree...they looked like they were going to have a picnic or something. I was curious so...I stood and watched them hang this little boy's parents. They were going to do the same to the boy, but he got away and bumped into me. I couldn't let them catch them, so I grabbed him and took off running..."

Jack closed his eyes and inwardly cursed the decision to bring Rose so deep south. He had heard of things like this happening, but he had never in his life dreamed that Rose would witness something horrific like this. But there was no time for guilt. He had a wife...and obviously a child to protect. "Did anyone see you, Rose?"

"I don't know...I didn't stop to look..."

"Regardless, if they don't find the boy they're going to come looking here."

"What are we going to do, Jack? He's just a baby, I'm not going to let them..."

"Of course we're not. We're not going to let them do anything to the boy. But we need to make sure that you and him are safe. So I need you to go and hide in the hall closet there, alright? And don't come out until I say."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. We just need to make sure that the boy is safe...and then we can go from there."

"But Jack," Rose tried to argue, not liking the thought of leaving Jack to face off with those...monsters alone. Leaving him to face Titanic alone, had been bad enough. She didn't think that she could do it again.

"You trust me, right Rose?" Jack asked, looking her directly in the eye.

"With my life, you know that..."

"Well then trust me now. Go hide until I say it's safe. It's gonna be alright, I promise," He gently kissed her lips and nudged her to the waiting closet.

She sighed and looked at him one last time. Keeping the boy in her arms, she stepped into the closet and closed the door, leaving a small slit open to peek through to see Jack grab the rifle he kept in another closet and walk out onto the porch. She gasped, wondering if Jack was going to shoot someone.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little boy sobbed.

Rose could only hug him close, feeling horrible that she couldn't save his parents.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, but we have to be quiet. Jack is going to get rid of the bad people first, okay? We won't let anything happen to you," Standing in that closet, hiding from evil, Rose hoped that it was a promise that she could keep.

...

It did't take long for the mob to show up on the Dawson's doorstep. Well, it wasn't the whole mob. Just five men, all looking for one little boy that couldn't have gotten far. With this being the only house nearby, he had to be here. Their suspicions were mostly confirmed when they came upon Jack, holding the rifle, ready to shoot someone.

"May I help you fellas?" Jack asked, remembering his own father doing the same thing once. It had been when a farm hand that had a low IQ had pissed off some bullies in town. His father had stood there on that porch and aimed that rifle and ran the bullies off, saving the farm hand from a bad beating. That day, he had shown Jack what being brave really was. It was a lesson that he had never forgot. One that he took to heart now.

"We're looking for a little nigger boy. He couldn't have gotten far. We want to know if he maybe came here," the leader, a shop keeper that Jack had brought supplies from numerous of times, questioned.

Jack shook his head. "Haven't seen any boys here at all. Now if you don't mind, me and my wife aren't really in the mood for company. You can keep it moving."

"Maybe if we just have a look. He may have snuck in...," the man's son, Jack remembered his name to be Calvin stepped forward, probably calling himself being diplomatic.

Jack aimed the rifle and shot at the dirt right in front of the men. "I said no. Now get the fuck off my property!" He aimed and shot the rifle again, missing the men's feet. "I'm a good shot, so next time I won't miss!"

"He has the little nigger in there!" One of the men accused, pointing at Jack. "Why else would he be shooting at us?!" The man, a weaselly looking man that Jack had seen around town pushed his way in front. "Give the niglet up and we won't rape your pretty little wife when we come back!"

This made Jack see red and without thinking, he aimed the gun and shot the man in his thigh.

"Motherfucker!" The man curse. "He shot me!"

"I'll shoot to kill next! You got five seconds to get him out of here! One! Two!" Jack aimed for the man's heart.

"Come on pa! Let's get him to the doctor!" Calvin hefted his friend to his feet. He glared at Jack. "We know the boy is here! We'll be back!"

Jack watched as the men disappeared back into the woods. Once he was sure that they were gone, he rushed back into the house. It was time to leave Bellevue Louisiana. They had stayed far too long anyway.

"Rose!"

Rose stepped out of the hiding place with the boy in her arms. She frowned at the rifle in Jack's hands. She cringed at the shots she had heard and gasped at the cry of pain from one of the men. "Jack?"

"Get your things now and get in the car. They'll be back! It's best if we're not here when they come or I'll have to shoot more than a leg or two."

Rose didn't need to be told twice. Two hours later, they were all packed into the car with the boy, whose name was James, comfortly sitting on Rose's lap, driving away from the town of Bellevue. Rose looked back, the visions of what she had witnessed dancing in her head. It was something that she was never going to forget as long as she lived.

...

 _Dear Jasmine,_

 _We are no longer in Bellevue Louisiana, thank god. We are heading towards...well right now we don't know. We just want to put as much distance between us and that evil little town as much as possible. They're all murderers there, Jasmine. Maybe not everyone, but there's enough that are. I witnessed something...horrific and if it hadn't been for me and Jack...a child would be dead now. I won't burden you with the details, but just know that there is evil in this world and something must be done. We can't allow for this to go on. Jack says that it's not at all rare. That it happens a lot, especially in the South...and I had no idea. I thought men like Caledon Hockley were bad...but nothing could ever prepare me for the evil I saw on my last day in Bellevue. Absolutely nothing..._

 _But Jack...my hero in all ways, he got us out of there. Honestly, all he needs is a shiny armor. He gets so embarrrassed when I call him a hero, but it is only the truth._

 _I will write again once we get to wherever it is we're going. Take care._

 _Love Rose_


	11. James Part 1

Relief washed over Jack as he saw the leaving Bellevue sign disappear from sight. He had almost been afraid that the mob were waiting on the road out of town, waiting to ambush them, but thankfully the way was clear and now the town was nothing but a memory. Jack glanced in the back, where the little boy sat, sound asleep, a small frown on his face. Which wasn't surprising, the poor kid. He was probably dreaming of what had happened to his parents.

Rose sat in her seat, ramrod straight, her eyes straight ahead wide and frightened. She was still pale and more tense than he had ever seen her. She had seen true evil that day and he hadn't been around to shield her from it. He hadn't even warned her. Of course, how could he warn her when he never thought he'd even be throwing distance from it. But at least he got them out of town and away from the danger. He had done that much.

He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, knowing that her whole world and how she thought of it had just changed. "It's alright now, Rose. It'll be alright now..."

"Do you have a cigarette?" Rose didn't smoke often. Only when she felt extreme stress and insecurity. This would be the first time she smoked on their trip.

Jack released her hand to retrieve the pack of cigarettes and matches from his pocket and handed them to her. He looked at her now and then, as she lit a cigarette and inhaled the toxic smoke.

"Better?" He asked.

"No. I can't stop thinking about what they did to that man and woman. It was barbaric..."

"I'm sorry that you witnessed that Rose. It never occurred to me that we would even be anywhere near something like that..."

"Why did they do it, Jack? Why did they kill those people and why were they trying to kill him. He's just a little boy."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Some people don't see him as a little boy, sweetie."

"Well then they're the evil ones. God, why aren't we going to the police? They should all be shut away in prison! They're nothing but murderers!"

"Because I doubt the police would do anything," Jack sighed, shuddering when he remembered the threat the man that he had shot made. "Besides, I needed to get you out of there. Both of you."

"So...where are we going to go now? We didn't actually make a plan."

"I don't know. I do know that we need to get out of Louisiana. They may not be chasing us, but I'd just feel better if we're out of the state."

"And what about him? Do we keep him with us?"

Jack glanced back at the little boy and sighed. "I suppose we do. That is if he doesn't have anymore family."

Rose grew quiet after that. She just smoked her cigarette and watched the scenery pass by, her mind going over what she had witnessed again and again. She just couldn't process it. All those people...doing such an evil thing and how they had acted like it was some kind of carnival or celebration. How could a world that had someone like Jack be the same world that had people like….those in Bellevue? Were there any more people like that? What if there was? How could she even stand just the knowledge of it?

Sensing what she was thinking about, Jack took her hand again. "Don't think about it, okay? Think about something good. Like...our wedding day? Or that steerage party on Titanic...remember my shock when you gulped that beer down? Or our song..."

Rose frowned. "Our song?"

Jack nods. "Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes...up she goes..."

"I don't know Jack..."

"Up in the air like a bird on a beam..."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. It was obvious that Jack wasn't going to give up. She might as well. Maybe it would take her mind off of everything. "In the air she goes. There she goes."

"Up up a little bit higher..."

"Oh my the moon is on fire…," She sighed and looked out the window again and shook her head. "You're always so optimistic and happy. Knowing what is in the world...I don't know how you do it."

"I'm not always optimistic and happy."

"But I've never seen you depressed...even on Titanic...there's always a...lightness about you," She reached out and touched his hair. "I used to think that you were an angel with the sun in your hair and the sky in your eyes and all the love and happiness in the world..."

Jack blushed. "You must be pretty disappointed, huh?"

Rose chuckled. "I'm still not convinced that you aren't. You always carrying me through so much crap. I don't even know what I had done to deserve you."

"I'm not as special as you think I am, Rose. I just...try to be a good person. The only way I keep shit like that town from getting me down is to believe that for every evil person, there's a good person. For every Caledon Hockley, there is a Thomas Andrews. For every Ruth, there is a Rose. For every Lovejoy, there is a Sam. You get what I'm saying?"

"For every hateful, murderous monster, there is a Jack," Rose smiled, catching on. "Hmm, you're right. I do feel better."

"Look, there is evil in the world, Rose. I'm so sorry that you had to see it first hand, but it's wise to know that it exists. But don't let it make you forget that there is also goodness and beauty in the world too. We already saw it on this trip. A Napa Valley sunset. The hammock in Monteray. Frolicking in the warm waters of the Pacific. The beautiful waterfalls and mountains...the laughter of children. Lily's beautiful smile and her innocence that only children have...making love under the stars in the backseat of a car..."

"You would list the last one," Rose smiled.

"Hey, taking the trip to the stars is indeed a beautiful thing...and last but not least, the stars up in the night sky vast and endless..."

"Molly's laughter when she thinks something is really funny," Rose smiled.

"Ruth when she actually smiles. I see where your smile came from. But don't tell her I said that. I don't want her to go soft on me," Jack chuckled, smiling when Rose actually laughed. "And your laughter. The most beautiful thing of all."

"You. When you kiss or hug me. When you hold my hand or draw me a picture. You are the most wonderful, most beautiful, good thing in the world," Rose sighed, beginning to feel better.

"I'm going to show you more beautiful things Rose. I'm not going to let that hateful town ruin the way you see the world we live in as a whole. Places like that town and the people like them...they're not even a speck of dust when you think about the entire planet. They're just one small part. If it was all bad...well then that little guy back there wouldn't have had a chance. But you saved him Rose. You have a good heart and you saved him."

"With your help. If it wasn't for you..."

"They still wouldn't have gotten to him easily. I know you. You ran into a sinking ship to free me. Just think what you would have done if I hadn't been there to run those men off."

"I'm not as brave as you think I am Jack."

"I think that you underestimate yourself, Rose. You are the bravest woman I have ever met. You didn't just sit back and accept your fate to marry Cal. You fought for your freedom and won. You didn't ignore Lily when she fell into Lake Wissota. You jumped in and saved her, even when it almost drowned you too, you didn't let her go. You could have turned your back on that little boy and let those men take him...but you picked him up and ran where you knew he'd be safe. Those are the actions of a very kind and brave woman. Not some shrinking violet. Ruth may have been dismayed to have a daughter with spine of steel, but there's no one that I admire more."

Rose was speechless. She never thought of herself as brave. What Jack had listed...she hadn't thought about them at all really. She just thought that they were something any human being would do. But when Jack said it like that…

"I don't know what to say. I didn't become that brave until I met you, though. You gave me strength and confidence," Rose squeezed the hand that was tightly holding on to hers.

"Nah, I just pointed it out to you. It was already there, just waiting for you to acknowledge it," Jack winked, his smile turning into a frown when he looked at the gas gauge. "I think we'll need to stop for gas in a few minutes..."

"Are we out of Louisiana yet?"

"No. But I do believe that we're far far away from Bellevue."

"Good," Rose sighed, relieved. "Let's refuel and get back on the road."

…..

After obtaining fuel for the car, Jack drove until they saw the sign leaving Louisana behind them. Then he found a motel where they could get some sleep.

Not knowing the attitude of the motel owners, Jack squeezed Rose's hand. "You stay here with the little guy, okay? I'll go see about getting us a room."

Rose simply nodded, not bothering to ask why they couldn't go with him. Somehow, she already knew. Jack smiled one last time and then got out of the car and disappeared into the building.

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" the boy in the backseat asked, taking Rose by surprise. It was the first time he had spoken since they had fled Bellevue.

Rose turned around, wondering how she could explain to the boy that his parents weren't coming back. How was one to tell a child such a thing? "Sweetie, your mommy and daddy went to heaven. They couldn't stay on earth, so they went to be with God and the angels."

The little boy frowned. "Why did they leave me here?"

"They didn't want to, but they had no choice. They had to go, but they sent me and my husband Jack to take care of you in their place. We're going to keep you safe from the bad people. But I promise you, they are watching over you from where they are, to make sure that you're okay."

"Who are you?"

"I am Rose. And the man who's driving is my husband Jack. We are nice people and were sent to take care of you."

The boy then fell silent, contemplating what she had just said.

"What is your name?"

"Mommy said not to talk to strangers," The boy frowned.

Rose smiled, something inside her melting. The boy was so small and beautiful. The part of her that had been so ready to be a mother to her own, now gone baby, was reaching out to be a mother to this child that had just lost his. "Well, we're not strangers anymore. I told you our name, right? So it's only polite to tell us your name so we'll know what to call you."

The little boy looked at Rose with serious brown eyes. "My name is James."

Rose smiled, feeling herself fall more and more in love with this child that needed her. "Well it is nice to meet you James."

"Okay, I got a room with one twin bed and one double," Jack returned, rubbing his hands together. "He gave me a room number and they're the first set of buildings on the right..."

"Jack. This is James. James, meet my husband Jack Dawson," Rose introduced.

Jack smiled and held out his hands. "How do you do, James? It is nice to meet you."

The little boy just smiled, something about the blond man making a part of his wall crumble.

"You are so good with children," Rose smiled.

Jack just smiled and shrugged. "Maybe I should become a teacher someday."

"Maybe," Rose smiled, watching Jack lift James into his arms. Following him to the room they were to stay in, Rose felt that everything was going to be alright. Just as long as they stuck together.


	12. James Part 2

The next several days found the Dawsons traveling in their car, heading for Chippewa Falls Wisconsin. Jack had thought that it'd be a good idea to stop in his old hometown to check in on Elizabeth and Sam and see how they were coming along and to have somewhere to rest and recover from everything.

James was still with them. They were hoping to learn more about the boy and his family, but he still seemed so traumatized over what had happened, they let it be for a while. They didn't mind having the boy with them. Rose found that taking care of James soothed the part of her that had longed to hold and care for her now gone baby. Not to mention that she truly loved the boy. It was as if he was her child. Jack tried not to worry about how attached Rose was becoming to James. In fact, he was growing attached to the child himself. He loved teaching him how to fish, telling him stories and drawing him funny little pictures to make him smile, while Rose loved taking him shopping for clothes, teaching him to read and write and math and etiquette. She adored cooking for him whenever they were in a place where cooking was called for, and singing to him at night before bedtime. Most of all, she loved cuddling with the little boy, something she did often, especially when nightmares plagued him.

They were beginning to feel like a family, if Jack was honest with himself. Which probably wasn't a good idea, since the boy may have family somewhere that may want him back. But neither Jack, nor Rose, gave that much thought. Their only thought was keeping James safe and secure and Jack felt that would be Chippewa Falls for a while.

It was a Saturday when they finally arrived. Sam was at work, valeting for one of the prominent members in town, while Elizabeth kept the house clean and cooked meals as best as she could. She had even taken up one of he hobbies that she had learned in finishing school. Crocheting. It was a lovely, quiet, simple life for Jack's cousin and friend.

Jack pulled up in front of the Dawson house and smiled when he spotted the tree house. He nodded to it, speaking to James. "See that tree there? See the house in the branches? That's where I used to play as a boy. Maybe you can put it to some use while we're here."

Rose frowned, not liking the thought of James climbing up into that tree. "Really, Jack. Do you think it's safe? I mean, it's been years since it's been used."

"Of course it's safe."

"I just don't want James climbing up there just to fall out and hurt himself," Rose got out out of the car.

"James is a boy, Rose. Boys love climbing trees and playing in tree houses, where no yucky girls are allowed," Jack winked at James as Rose got him out of the car.

James frowned at Jack calling girls yucky. "Mr. Jack, if girls are yucky, why are you always kissing Mrs. Rose?"

Jack and Rose looked at each other, surprised that the boy caught on and then laughed.

"James, you miss nothing do you? Well, there will come a time when you find a girl that is not yucky. You'll like her quite a lot. I found Rose, who is not yucky at all, as you probably know already," Jack chuckled.

"Why thank you Jack," Rose grinned, not bothering to mask her laughter.

"You're very welcome, Rose. Now let's go see if my cousin and her husband are up for guests," Jack grinned, gathering their bags and leading the way up the front steps.

"I miss my mommy and daddy," James stated, right out of the blue, taking Rose off guard. If she was honest with herself, she would have to admit that she had begun to think of herself and Jack as Jame's mommy and daddy. James statement was a reminder that he did not belong to them.

"I know sweetie. I know. I wish that I could bring them back for you," She kissed his cheek, holding him close. "But they would want you safe and happy and Jack and I are trying our best to make their wish happen."

Unaware of the conversation, Jack knocked on the door of his childhood home, hoping to get a warm welcome, yet feeling guilty for dropping in unannounced like this.

"Coming!" Elizabeth's voice came from within the house. She opened the door, her regal, first class look gone. Now she wore a simple blue dress with a braid trailing down her back, her face free of make up. Yet her posture, like Rose's spoke of first class life. Her eyes widened at the sight of Jack and Rose on her doorstep. "Oh my goodness! Jack and Rose! I was not expecting you! Come in! Come in!" She ushered them into the house, a smile spread from ear to ear.

"I know this is a surprise," Jack chuckled as Elizabeth pulled him into the house. "We weren't really planning on stopping by so soon, but there were some circumstances that called for a visit to somewhere familiar."

"Oh you are welcomed any time! After all you and Rose have done for us! Not to mention this is house is really yours!" Elizabeth laughed. "It's lovely and perfect and it gave me and Sam a real start. We owe you so much."

"You don't owe us a thing, Liz. We were happy to help," Jack smiled, returning to his place by Rose's side, who sat James down, her arms growing tired.

"And who is this wee lad?" Elizabeth asked, causing Jack to laugh. "What?"

"You have definitely been around Sam too long. You sound like an Irish woman now. Wee lad?"

Rose slapped Jack's arm, her smile also amused. "Hush Jack. I think it's adorable. It was bound to happen. Just ask mother. She claims that my English is now deplorable, thanks to you."

"You tell him Rose!" Elizabeth grinned happily.

"Well to answer your question, this wee lad is James. We're taking care of him for a bit," Jack placed an affectionate hand on the boy's shoulder. "Rose and I are very fond of him."

Elizabeth smiled, seeing how both Jack and Rose looked at the boy. Especially Rose. "I can tell. Well how do you do, James? My name is Elizabeth. I am Jack's cousin."

"It is very nice to meet you, ma'am," James nodded, feeling a little scared. Right now, the only people that he trusted were Jack and Rose, which was probably understandable. He very rarely left their side.

"He's adorable, you guys. Let me get you a room or two together. I apologize that we don't have everything already prepared for your visit..."

"Not to worry, Liz. This was a last minute decision and we didn't let you know," Jack waved away her apology.

"I'll have it all ready in a few minutes. Make yourselves at home. Rose, there is some chocolate milk in the icebox if you want to give some to James," Elizabeth headed upstairs.

"That sounds good," Rose smiled, picking the boy up once again and leading the way into the kitchen.

Rose sat James at the head of the table where Jack took a seat to the boy's right. He had his portfolio with him and immediately took it out and was drawing a picture to keep James preoccupied while Rose poured the chocolate milk and then put tea on for Elizabeth and herself.

Waiting for the water to boil, she turned around to watch Jack and James and had to smile. Jack was a natural with children. Already, she could tell that James preferred Jack, who was more easy going and knew what to say and do to bring a smile to the boy. Rose wished that she had the same talent. Maybe if she did...she stopped herself immediately, knowing that thinking such a thing would just ruin her mood. The miscarriage wasn't her fault. She wasn't to blame. She'll have more children and they'll be happy and healthy. In the meantime, this precious little boy needed her love and protection and she'll give it as much as he would allow.

"Hey, you put on tea! Great!" Elizabeth smiled, entering the kitchen. She followed Rose's gaze and sighed happily. "He is so good with children, isn't he? I'm telling you, Jack was meant to be a daddy."

Rose could only smile at that sentiment, trying not to think of how close he had been to becoming a father, just for her to mess it up by falling. "Yes he is."

"When are you two planning to start trying for one?"

Rose sighed and opened her mouth to answer when Sam arrived home.

"Lizzie, lass! I'm home!" Sam called, shedding his coat before entering the kitchen and coming to a stop to see Jack and Rose. "Do my eyes deceive me?"

"I was as surprised as you are when they came knocking at the door," Elizabeth laughed at her husband's surprised expression.

"Jack and Rose! A sight for sore eyes you are!" Sam laughed, walking over to Rose to give her a big hug and then over to Jack to shake his hand. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well, Jack and I have been on the road for a good while now. We left as soon as mother became lady of the house. No way was I going back to living under her thumb again," Rose laughed. "Anyway, we decided to take a break from traveling the country and drop by for a visit."

"And who is the wee lad?"

Jack had no choice to laugh, despite the warning look Rose and Elizabeth threw him. "The lad's name is James. He's going to be with us until we find out about his family."

"Well how do you do, James?" Sam smiled.

"Okay," The boy quietly replied, leaning closer to Jack, who just wrapped a secure arm around him, sensing that the boy was feeling less and less secure.

"It's okay, James. Sam here is a nice man. He's not gonna hurt you," Jack reassured the child.

"I think it's past time for his nap," Rose spoke up, walking up behind Jack. "I'll go put him to bed. He must be exhausted."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Jack nodded. "A nap will do him good."

"I will return," Rose picked the child up into her arms and left the kitchen, leaving Jack, Elizabeth, and Sam alone.

"So...where did you two find James, Jack?" Elizabeth questioned, taking the water for the tea off the stove.

"It's a long story," Jack sat back down and closed the portfolio.

"Well we have nothing but time, mate," Sam chuckled also taking a seat.

"Well...to be honest it was Rose that found him...or he found her...anyway it all happened down south in Louisiana. Rose was taking a walk in the woods when she came across the boys parents being lynched. They would have done the same thing to the boy if Rose hadn't grabbed him and ran back to the house we were staying in..."

"What? Are you two crazy getting involved in that? You could have been killed!" Elizabeth gasped in shock. She had read about such things and thought them barbaric, but she hadn't ever dreamed of actually being in such a situation and doing something about it.

"Well, we couldn't just let it happen. He's just a little boy...bad enough he had to witness his parents being murdered. Anyway, Rose and he hid while I ran the murdering bastards off. I knew that they would be back, so I took Rose and James and we pretty much fled Bellevue and haven't looked back. We've been trying to get James to tell us if he has family elsewhere that he can go to...but the poor kid is traumatized. We're just now getting him to fully trust us after all he's gone through. And Rose...she still has nightmares.

"I should have thought before taking her to that town. I should have prepared her more. I just never thought..."

"Hey, why would you think of something like that happening? For what it's worth, you and Rose were brave to step in like that and save the child. I am glad that you were able to get the boy and yourselves to safety," Sam nodded, impressed with his former employer/friends. He didn't know if he would have been brave enough to do the same thing if he had found himself in that situation.

"Well, I hope you find his family soon. I see the way Rose looks at him. She's getting attached," Elizabeth replied, her voice sympathetic.

"I know she is...I am too. But I can't stop her. Taking care of James, it's been the first time I've seen her smile since the miscarriage."

"What? Rose had a miscarriage?" Elizabeth gasped, going pale as she remembered her earlier statement.

Jack sadly nodded. "Yeah. It wasn't long before we had met James. We were so happy and looking forward to the baby...but it wasn't meant to be for us yet. And now James have come into our lives and...he brought her smile back. I'm not in a hurry to take it away just yet."

"But you can't keep him, Jack. Not forever. He may have a family that he needs to be with. People that need to know what happened. I know you two love him...but it's for the best of the child," Elizabeth took her cousin's hand.

"I know that. So does Rose...on some level. But we love him as if he was our own and he feels safe and secure with us. I just want to give the boy a sense of safety before handing him to people we don't know. I want Rose to be happy to have a child's love. He may not be ours...but he is in a way."

"Jack..."

"Don't look so worried, Liz. We know what we're doing. James will tell us who his family is when he's ready. Right now, he's scared of people and with good reason! Rose and I are the only ones he trusts at the moment and we're determined to keep him safe."

"It's going to hurt when you give him back," Sam warned, worried about his friends.

"I know it will. But that boy deserves all the love he can get and we will not be denying it to him. Besides, I'm learning that being a daddy is awesome. Whenever a baby happens for us, we're going to be ready."

Elizabeth and Sam just looked at each other and then back at Jack, worried about their friends. Loosing their baby had to have been heartbreaking. What would losing little James do them? They really didn't want to know the answer to that.

…..

Night had fallen and everyone had gone to bed for the evening. Everyone, except Jack and Rose. Jack stood at the window, staring out. His mind was on what he had talked over with Sam and Elizabeth earlier. The matter of finding James family. He knew that they should try harder, that just letting the subject drop wasn't solving the matter any. It was just putting off the inevitable and making it harder on both himself and Rose and maybe even James himself. But how could he push the subject when the child didn't seem eager to talk about it? How could he push the subject when he knew how much it'll hurt Rose to give the boy back to his family, that is if there was a family to give him back to? Not to mention how much he had grown to love the boy himself. Would he be strong enough to do the right thing?

Jack closed his eyes and sighed, not really knowing the answer to that question.

Rose was sitting at the vanity, brushing the tangles out of her hair when she heard Jack's sigh. He had been rather quiet since she had returned to the kitchen, deep in thought about something. She didn't know what. They were out of danger, nice and safe in Chippewa Falls. What could be laying so heavily on her Jack's mind?

"Hey," She got up and walked over to him, placing her hand on his arms. "What are you thinking about that would cause such a sad sigh?"

Jack turned around and looked into her eyes. They were lovely green jewels to her soul and what he saw there was love, longing, and sadness. The miscarriage was still hanging on. He wanted to lie and tell her nothing, but lying had never been a part of their relationship and it wouldn't be now. "James. I told Sam and Elizabeth what had happened and they think it's important that we find his family..."

Rose frowned, feeling slightly offended. "Why would they say such a thing. We are his family. He trusts and loves us and we're taking good care of him..."

Jack frowned at Rose's words. It was worse than he had thought. Rose wasn't growing attached to the boy. She already was. She already considered James their child. "Rose...we're not his family..."

"Jack, how can you say that?"

"Because we're not. I mean...I love him. You know that. I love him as if he was our own...but we have to keep in mind that he may have relatives out there. Relatives that need to know about Bellevue. Relatives that may want to take care of James themselves. We can't just take him without any thought of anyone else. No matter how much we love him...no matter how much we want him to be ours and ours alone."

Rose couldn't believe that Jack was saying this. She had thought that they had came to an understanding that they would raise James as their own. After all, there had been a reason that it had been them to save the boy and that reason was so that they could have their child, despite their loss. But now here Jack was talking about giving the boy to people that they didn't even know!

"I...I don't agree. Jack...don't you see? We were meant to raise James! I mean, there's a reason for everything, right? What if that was the reason for me witnessing what I did and saving him?"

"Rose..."

"No Jack, listen. That has to be it! Why else was I to witness someone getting murdered at that exact time?"

"You were there to save James..."

"And to take care of him! I mean...he lost his mommy and I lost our baby! He needed parents and we needed a child! It's destiny, don't you see that?"

Jack wanted to cry. He wished that he could agree with Rose, but he couldn't. He knew what was right and he knew that keeping James would be the wrong thing. He had been pretending that it wasn't...but he couldn't pretend anymore. He knew that if he was James uncle or cousin, he would want to at least have a chance to raise the boy...to raise him in the way that his parents would have wanted...to keep the boy with family. He wouldn't appreciate strangers taking it upon themselves to keep the boy as their own, at least not without his permission. How to get Rose to see the same?

"Rose...our baby had nothing to do with it. James is not a replacement child. He can't replace what we had lost."

"That's not what I meant...I mean..."

"I know what you meant. Rose, come on. Let's at least ask him some more about any family he may have. If he has family, we'll wait a few weeks and then head down to where they are and let them know what happened to his parents and if they have room for James. If they don't, then we'll talk about adopting him ourselves...at least this way they can't accuse us of kidnapping."

"Kidnapping? We are not kidnapping James! We're keeping him safe and loved and..."

"I know that. You know that...but to them it may be kidnapping,"

Rose frowned, her eyes flashing with anger. "That is absurd! We are not kidnapping him. Besides, they know nothing about what happened! They didn't protect him from those murderers! They don't wake up in middle of the night to soothe his nightmares! They weren't there to hold him as he cried! It's not their arms he runs to when there's danger! They're not here!"

"We're not giving them a chance to be, Rose!"

She wanted to argue some more. Convince Jack that they didn't need to make James tell them about anyone, but the sensible part of her knew that Jack was right. They couldn't just keep Jack without at least trying to find some blood relatives. They could love and protect the boy as much as they wanted, but that didn't give them permission to keep him as their own.

"But we love him," Rose whimpered, her voice weak and shaky.

"I know we do, Rosebud. I know we do, but if we love him like we say we do, we have to do what's best for him and that's finding his family," Jack gently touched her face, his thumb caressing her soft skin. "It's the right thing to do, Rose. You know it is."

Rose sighed, giving in. "It's the right thing. Damn you, Jack."

He gave a sad smile, pulling her into a tight hug, wishing that he could take all of her pain away. "Yeah. Damn me."

Holding his sobbing wife and staring out the window, Jack hoped that things worked out for the best. Maybe James didn't have any family. Maybe they would be able to keep him. Maybe all of these tears were for nothing. Jack certainly hoped so.


	13. James Part 3

A full week had passed since Jack and Rose arrived in Chippewa Falls and they had yet to question James about his family, despite Jack's intentions. He just couldn't bring himself to force the issue, especially when he saw Rose with the boy and how happy and relaxed she was. He loathed to take that away from her. If he could, he would never bring the issue of the boy's family up again.

But thanks to Sam, it was an issue that Jack couldn't forget.

"Jack, mate. I love the lad. He's a good boy and beautiful. I know that you and Rose love him like your own and goodness knows, after what the boy had been through, he deserves that love of a momma and poppa...but you have to find out if the boy has family. You can't just keep him," Sam cornered Jack when the two found themselves alone. Elizabeth and Rose had decided to take James to the fair, happening just a few miles away from the house.

"I know that. And I will question him...," Jack frowned, feeling a little annoyed. Why was Sam so insistent on this? "Rose and I talked the night we got here..."

"And?"

"And we both agreed to talk to James about it...soon."

"Soon? You've been here a week, boy-o. Give it more time and you won't ask him until he's a grown lad!"

Jack sighed and sat down a picture that he was working on. "It's not an easy subject to approach, okay? Plus...Rose cried when I told her we had to find his family. I nearly killed her when I reminded her that his family wasn't us...she loves him so much and since the miscarriage..."

"You don't want to be the cause of her pain. I get it. But Jack..."

"I'll talk to him, alright. You can stop your nagging," Jack sighed, just as the girls returned with James, who held a oversized stuffed bear in his hands.

"Ah, the lasses and laddie have returned," Sam grinned.

"Yes, we had a great time. I think James has filled himself up on popcorn and candy," Rose giggled, walking over to Jack to give him a kiss. "Did you miss us?"

"Of course," Jack grinned, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Are you drawing a new picture?" James noticed the opened portfolio and ran over to take a look.

"Why yes I am. And can you guess who the subject is this time?" Jack smiled at the boy, avoiding looking at Sam, who was noticing the familial vibe between his three guests.

James gasped in excitement. "It's me, you, and momma Rose!"

"Momma Rose?" Sam looked at Jack with an arched brow.

Jack just gave Sam a shrug and continued to smile at James. "That's right."

Sam cleared his throat, deciding something. He may be overstepping here, but it was obvious that neither Jack, nor Rose, had the strength to really question the boy about his family. It might as well be him. "Laddy, it must be great to have Jack and Rose here looking after ya. They are great people and love you a lot. I bet a wonderful boy such as yourself has other family that loves you just as much and would love to see you again."

"Sam...," Jack frowned, wanting to be angry, but couldn't be. He knew that Sam was really doing him a favor here.

James eyes lit up at the question. "Uncle Noah and Aunt Rosa!"

"Uncle Noah and Aunt Rosa?" Elizabeth asked, coming up to stand next to Rose and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Where do they live? Do they have children too?"

James continued. "They live in Nashville Tennesee. They last name is Brookes. Aunt Rosa is my other momma's sister and she has a daughter. Tina. We play tag when they come visit." James then frowned, remembering something. "But I guess Tina won't come no more now...will I see Tina again, Momma Rose?"

The little boy looked at Rose with sad big brown eyes that made her heart hurt even more. She knew then that they couldn't keep him, ever since the talk with Jack, she had been denying it to herself, but now it was time to accept the truth. "Of course you will, darling. In fact, Jack and I will take you to Tennessee...tomorrow."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She hadn't wanted to run them off so quickly. "Surely you can wait a few more days..."

Sam shook his head, giving his wife a pointed look. "It's probably for the best, love. The sooner the boy sees his Aunt and Uncle, the better, yeah?"

Elizabeth sighed, silently agreeing with her husband. She just hated the pain that she saw in both Jack and Rose's eyes, now knowing that their time with the boy was now limited. They had grown to love the child, but this was the right thing to do. James belonged with his family and despite how much Jack and Rose loved the boy, they weren't it.

...

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Rose stood at the window looking out, struggling to keep her emotions under control. She wanted to scream and cry and tear up things. She wanted to take James and just disappear...but she couldn't do that because that would mean disappearing without Jack and he was still one of the most important things in her life. The only thing she had left to hold on to and she wasn't ready to give him up anytime soon...even if it meant keeping James. She rubbed away the tears in her eyes, hating the whole situation. She wished that there was no family, that James was theirs automatically. But that wasn't the case and it was killing her.

Jack walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, knowing that she was all torn up inside. It killed him that he couldn't give James to her. That they had to return the litte boy to his family. He had tried to put it off as long as possible...but time had finally run out and there was nothng he could do to fix it for her.

"I'm sorry...I wish that it was different, Rose," He pulled her up against his chest, wanting her to know that she could still lean on him if she needed to.

"But it's not different. He has a family and we have to take him to them. He wants to go to them," Rose sighed, trying not to feel her broken heart.

"You know...with all the traveling we do...this is for the best. A life on the road is no life for a child and with all that James had been through...he needs stability. He needs somewhere he can feel safe and secure and even though he trusts us...we're nowhere near stable right now."

Rose sighed. "That's what I keep telling myself. But it doesn't make it hurt any less. I feel...I feel like I'm losing another baby, Jack. James is being ripped out of my arms and it's not fair. I love him just as much as those people can...I can take just as good care of him, you know I can..."

"But he's not ours, Rose. We're not his family, no matter how hard we wish that we were. And I do wish that we were. I wish that he was my son and I can teach him all about drawing and ice fishing and give him the same advice that my pops gave me when I was a boy...I want all of that with James...but I can't have it. I love him too much to deny him his real family...and I know that you do too..."

"I wish it didn't hurt like this. I feel like someone is tearing out my heart all over again after it had healed from losing our baby," Rose sobbed, her voice cracking at the end. "It never ends..."

Jack's heart broke at her sobs as he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her, wishing that he could just absorb all of her pain so she wouldn't have to feel it. "I'm sorry, Rosie. I'm so sorry..."

"He was our little boy, Jack...he was ours...it's not fair!"

Jack couldn't say anything to that because he agreed. It wasn't fair. If life was fair, they wouldn't have lost their baby. James wouldn't have lost his parents. Rose's father would have been a decent man. Bradley would accept Elizabeth's love for Sam. But life wasn't fair and they all had to deal with it. The only thing he could do was hold Rose when life got more unfair than usual.

"It won't hurt forever, Rose. I can promise you that," Jack kissed her neck, staring out into the dark night, hoping that there will be a silver lining somewhere in the dark clouds surrounding them. He could definitely use it right now.

...

They stood on the porch of the Dawson farm the next morning, ready to start the long trip down to Tennessee. The two couples stood facing each other while James waited in the car.

"I hate it that you're leaving so soon. It feels like you had just gotten here," Elizabeth sniffed.

"I know, but it's best we get this done now instead of waiting until later. If we don't...we'll continue to put off doing the right thing," Jack sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "We'll drop by on the way back to Napa..."

"Yes. We haven't even really visited with old friends here," Rose replied.

"I'll explain if anyone asks. Tell them you'll have more time to visit when you return," Elizabeth tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "Take care you two. And good luck getting James to his family."

Rose hugged Elizabeth tight while Sam and Jack shook hands.

"Continue taking care of my cousin," Jack smiled.

"Of course. If you see that cousin of yours, tell him to start answering his sister's letters. He doesn't have to like her choice of husbands, but she's still his sister," Sam gripped Jack's hand.

"I will. He can't hold on to this grudge forever. Maybe he needs to be reminded of the brother that Lewis never saw again."

"We better go," Rose touched Jack's arm, ready to get on the road.

Jack gave Elizabeth one last hug, before joining hands with Rose and returning to the car, where they lifted James into the back seat and soon were on their way.

...

 _Dear Jasmine,_

 _We had just left Chippewa Falls. It was a pleasant visit, but it made both Jack and I face some hard truths. The little boy known as James...the child that I had begun to think of as our own...well we were made to realize that he is not ours and should be returned to his family. It breaks my heart to give him back. I know that it would be wrong to keep him,but I feel like I am his mother. I feel like I can take better care of him than anyone, despite our differences in color. But Jack is right. His family needs to not only know what happened to his parents, but that the little boy had survived and was well taken care of until he was able to rejoin them._

 _It just hurts so much..._

 _Losing my baby had nearly destroyed me. But loving James had healed that wound. Now it's time to give him back...and I feel the deep yawning hole that is my grief returning. I think...after Tennessee...I think I'll return to Boston and spend time with mother. Maybe being a daughter again will help heal the wound that losing not one, but now two children, has caused._

 _Rose_


	14. Nashville Tennesee

They reached Nashville Tennessee far too soon for Rose's taste. During the trip, she made the most of the time that they had left with James. They would buy him a souvineer or post card from each state they had stopped in from Wisconsin to Nashville. They brought him toys and candy. Jack had brought him his own portfolio when James had mentioned that he wanted to start drawing just like poppa Jack.

But finally, they did arrive in Nashville, much to Rose's unhappiness. She looked at the time and frowned.

"Don't you think it's a bit late, Jack? Why don't we get a room and spend the night and then take James to his Aunt and Uncle first thing tomorrow?"

Jack sighed, looking into those pleading green eyes, begging him for just one more evening of pretending that James was theirs. One more evening of putting off the inevitable. It was so tempting to say yes. What harm would it do? It wasn't like they were going to keep James. They just wanted...no they needed just a little more time to say goodbye.

"Auntie Rosa and Uncle Noah live here!" James exclaimed excitedly as he recognized where they were. "Are we going to see them now?"

Jack and Rose looked at one another, both feeling miserable. It was obvious that little James was looking forward to seeing his Aunt and Uncle again, and right now they just couldn't refuse him anything...even when it meant saying goodbye sooner than they would like.

"Yes we are, kiddo. We'll have to ask where they live, but we'll get there sooner or later," Jack forced a smile, trying his best to sound cheerful for the boy's sake. He took one hand off the steering wheel to grip Rose's. He looked at her with sad eyes. "It's probably for the best..."

Rose sighed and nodded her head in agreement. It probably was for the best. Putting it off would just make it even harder than it already was. Sighing, she sat back against the seat and stared out the window as they drove through the city of Nashville. Jack finally stopped in a general store and asked where the black section of town was, knowing that James family would most likely be found there. The clerk had given him a strange look, but gave the directions anyway. Thanking the man, Jack returned to the car and ten minutes later, they were driving through a different section of Nashville.

Rose looked out the window with interest. She was always shocked at the differences between different sections of the same town and always wondered why the cities never kept everything on the same level. It made no sense to her. Everyone paid the same amount of taxes. Everyone should be treated equally. Regardless, she always thought that the segregation laws were stupid and hypocritical.

"Tina!" James exclaimed, pointing out the window, where a little girl with pretty brown skin, and pigtails and wearing a simple blue dress was picking daisies in the front yard of a square, two story brick house.

"Is that where your aunt and uncle live?" Rose asked, hoping that the answer was no. Wishing that somehow, they never did find where the people lived.

James eagerly nodded, squirming in his seat, eager to greet his cousin.

Jack squeezed Rose's hand as he parked the car. "It'll be alright, Rose. I mean...look at how happy he is. Concentrate on that. Focus on what he's gaining, not on what we're losing..."

"Is that how you're dealing with this?" Rose asked in wonderment. She sighed at Jack's nod. She wasn't surprised. Thinking of others was just a Jack trait. She wouldn't think that his answer would be any different.

Jack was the first one out of the car, noticing that the little girl ran into the house just as she saw the strange white man get out of the car. Sighing, he lifted James out, keeping him in his arms. Rose got out next, gathering up all of the little boy's belongs before following Jack up to the front steps where he knocked on the door that the little girl just ran into.

"Jack...what if they think that we kidnapped James?" Rose frowned, the thought seeming absurd to her, but still, she wouldn't be surprised if that was their first thought.

"We'll explain what had happened and how he came to be with us. Don't worry, Rose. It'll be alright," Jack reassured.

The door was opened by an attractive couple. The woman was light skined, with curlly black hair that fell to her shoulders. Her brown eyes were warm but cautious. The man was darker complected and had a beard and curly black hair. He was just as handsome as the woman was beautiful and stood protectively beside his wife, with the little girl they had seen earlier peaking out from behind the woman's skirts.

"Aunt Rosa and Uncle Noah!" James greeted, clapping excitedly.

"James?" Rosa stared in shock, wondering how her sister's son had come into the care of these two strangers, who looked rather young and seemingly sad.

"Are you Jame's Uncle and Aunt? He said that they lived here," Rose questioned, still hanging on to the idea that this wasn't the right house.

It was Noah who answered. "Yes we are. He's my sister in law's son. What are you folk doing with him?"

Jack and Rose looked at each other, wondering how in the world were they going to tell these people that their family was murdered and that they were the only family that this boy had left? It seemed like such an impossible task, but one that they must complete.

"Can we come in, please? I think...I think you may want to be sitting down for what we have to tell you," Jack grimly replied.

"We are Jack and Rose Dawson, by the way," Rose added, feeling the need to share their names so they won't seem so strange to the couple, who must have some suspicions when it came to people they didn't know.

"Sure. Come in," Noah beckoned. He looked at his wife, who seemed reluctant to let these people into her home. "It's okay, Rosa. By the looks of James, he trusts them. They must be good folk."

"I'll go get some lemonade and cookies," Rosa nodded, disappearing into the kitchen as her husband showed Rose and Jack into the sitting room. Jack placed James down on the floor, where he ran up to his cousin Tina and began showing her all the things that Jack and Rose had brought him during their travels, once Rose had put his belongings down as well.

Once Jack and Rose was seated on the couch, Rosa returned with a pitcher of freshly made lemonade with six ice filled glasses and a plate of cookies. Rose's stomach growled at the sight of the food. She blushed, having been unaware that she was hungry.

"Just help yourself," Rosa waved towards the cookies as she began to fill the glasses with lemonade.

"Thank you, they look delicious," Rose smiled, taking a cookie. She looked over at the children and smiled as James pulled out the portfolio that Jack had brought him and handed the little girl a crayon. She was happy that he was preoccupied. She didn't want to remind him of what happened to his parents...what could have happened to him if she hadn't been walking in the woods that day.

"My momma's recipe. Chocolate chip. My sister Betsy loved them. How is Betsy, by the way? We have been concerned, since she hasn't sent a telegram in a long while. We usually send each other one weekly. I was afraid something must have happened to her and her family when the telegrams had stopped several weeks ago. With you having James, I hope that you bring a reason as well," Rosa explained, deciding to spill her worries out to these strangers that had shown up on her doorstep with her sister's son.

Rose paused then looked at Jack, strickened. How could she tell this kind woman that her sister had stopped sending her telegrams because she was murdered? How could she bring that down on these people? Tell them how they were murdered and what must have happened to the bodies afterward? How the town they lived in was full of monsters ready to kill the little boy if Rose hadn't somehow pulled herself out of her own horror in order to take care of him.

Rosa frowned, noticing how pale Rose had gotten.

Jack too saw how pale Rose had gotten and took her hand in his and placed his other hand over hers. "Rose, look at me," He smiled when she did so. "I'm right here, alright. It's going to be okay. Just hold my hand and tell her what happened and remember that you're safe now. You both are."

"Thanks to you," Rose sniffed, the memory already flooding back to the forefront of her mind.

Jack shook his head with a sad smile. "No. Thanks to you. You were brave to do what you had...now it's time to be brave again, Rose. You can do it. I'm right here. You jump, I jump. Remember?"

Rose sniffed and nodded before looking over at Rosa, who didn't know what to make of anything. She just knew that all communication with her sister had ceased and now here these folks, strangers to her, were showing up on her doorstep with her nephew.

Rose reached over and took her hand, thinking to herself what would she do if this was someone telling her that something awful had happened to Jasmine? How would she feel?

"What's going on?" Noah also frowned, a sickening feeling appearing in the pit of his stomach.

"You may want to sit close to your wife for this," Jack cautioned, knowing that if it was Rose, his arms would definitely be needed.

"I don't know the reason why they did it. I didn't bother to ask...I just knew that if I didn't take James and run, we would be next...I wish I could give you the reason, but I can't. There may not have been a reason at all. I guess monsters don't need a reason," Rose bowed her head as the memories came to her. The laughter of the mob...the cheers. The picnic baskets and Sunday dresses...as if it was just any other Sunday...as if they weren't committing murder...as if they weren't going to try to murder a child! That part really got to her...about them being so jubilant about murdering a child...so determined that they would show up looking for the child...she looked at Jack, her eyes full of tears. "Jack..."

"I'm right here, Rose. You're doing great. Keep going...they need to know," Jack urged her on, keeping a tight grip on her hand.

"What happened to Betsy and Sam?" Rosa asked, her voice down to a whisper, something telling her to stop this woman...this girl who looked to be no older than Betsy herself...but she had to know.

"That was their names? Betsy and Sam?" Rose looked nearly sick.

The couple just nodded.

Rose bit back a sob as she felt Jack squeeze her hand. "Oh god...this is so hard...I never thought that I would have to tell someone this. I mean...I have a sister too and if it had been her..."

"Rose...," Jack scooted closer to his wife, noticing the tears in her eyes, he wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close.

She was sobbing now, the memory playing in her head over and over again. "They killed them. They hung them! I was walking in the woods and came upon a group of people all having some picnic...or whatever it was and they hung poor little James parents...and they would have done the same to James...but he got away and ran into me and...I was so scared, but I couldn't let them hurt him...he's a baby...how could they? How can they live with themselves, wanting to kill a baby...they obviously did because five of them followed me home! Jack had us hide while he ran them off with a rifle...then he said that they were going to come back so we had to leave, so we took James and...left that evil little town behind...," Rose sobbed, leaning against Jack, no longer having any strength to go on.

Rosa's hand was over her mouth at the news of the deaths of her sister and brother in law. Noah's arms were around her as she broke into sobs as well, mourning the death of her beloved sister. This had not been the news she had been expecting. She had been expecting that Betsy was sick and Sam couldn't care for James and they would be up when she was better...but she hadn't been expecting the news that her sister and brother in law had been lynched! Yet, she wasn't really surprised. Hadn't it been Noah who had begged Sam to move his family to Tennessee? It was still the South, but it was closer to the North. Why hadn't they listened?

"James wouldn't talk to us at first...he was so traumatized after that, and for good reason. But he finally talked to Rose...then to me and...well Rose and I...we're not from Bellevue, if you haven't guessed. I had promised her to show her the US and so I was...I had no idea that she would ever witness a lynching though...I should have...but I didn't even warn her...but anyway um...it took him a while to fully trust us. It wasn't until we got to Wisconsin to visit my cousin that he finally told us he had family here in Tennessee...so we brought him to you," Jack explained.

"He has nightmares at night...he calms down if you pull him close and runs your fingers through his hair and sing come Josephine in my flying machine to him...he seems to like it...," Rose rubbed her eyes, pushing the memories back. "He also likes the story Jack and the Beanstalk...we brought him the book on our travels, along with a great many things...my mother would probably accuse Jack and I of spoiling him..."

"Oh god, James...he saw it happen...," Betsy gasped.

Rose could only nod. "I'm afraid so..."

The couple are quiet for a couple of minutes, absorbing the news and grieving their loss. But they soon pull each other together and concentrate on the new information about James. The boy had indeed been through a lot, but it seemed that these two strangers had gotten him through it, taking care of him and giving him the love and security he needed. Now it was their turn to do what James parents no longer could.

"We'll use that cot in Tina's room until we can get a bed," Noah nodded. "It's going to be okay. James will be okay."

Rosa just nodded and turned back to Rose, tears still falling from her eyes. "Thank you. Not only for telling us what became of Betsy and Sam...but for taking care of James. It's obvious that you came to love him and it must be hard to give him up, but we thank you. He's all we have left of my dear sister..."

"There's no need to thank me. I wish that there was something that I could have done to save them...," Rose rubbed the tears from her eyes. "And James...he's a beautiful little boy. I...I didn't know how easy it was to love a child so deeply...but I do now...I'll always treasure the time that we had him."

"There was nothing you could have done without getting yourself killed. You did our family a great service just by saving James. So thank you," Rosa hugged Rose after riping away her own tears. "And thank you for bringing him back to us. Seeing how you look at him, I know that it must have been hard to give him up."

"It is...he's lovely and we fell in love with him. It was easy to pretend that he was ours...but he's not and returning him to his family is for the best. After all, only you can tell him about his parents," Rose sighed, watching James play with his cousin. "Seeing him happy like this...I know it's the right thing now."

As sad as Jack felt about giving James back, he was relieved to hear Rose say that it was the right thing. He had begun to wonder if she would ever forgive him, but from what she was saying now...perhaps she felt as if there was nothing to forgive.

...

 _Dear Jasmine,_

 _It's been two days since leaving Nashville...without James. We had been invited to stay for the funeral of Betsy and Sam...the name of the two people I had witnessed murdered...parents of James. Jack and I had finally gotten him back to his family. Of course, there was no bodies, but it was felt that they deserved a funeral and a marker...for both Rosa, Betsy's sister, and James sake. It was a sad event. Rosa and Noah and others went up on a podium in a small church and shared memories of the couple. They were a loving couple and wonderful parents. My heart still aches for them and James and I hope that karma someday comes to the people that had murdered them. I have to believe that it will. I can not live knowing that they had gotten away for what they had done._

 _Anyway, we're on our way to Boston now. I feel the need to see my mother and just not think for a while. Boston was the one place where I never had to think. Everything is done for me. I guess it's the perks of being a Boston Dawson. Ugh, I feel so ashamed for that, but Jack said that some times it's the best way to heal, submerging oneself in the world they grew up in._

 _Anyway, James may be gone...but my Jack is still here. As long as I have his love to surround me...I think I will be fine. I will write again._

 _Love Rose_


	15. Back to Boston

Jack and Rose were exhausted by time they reached Boston, emotionally and physically. The hole that James presence had left had yet to be filled and it was glaring. Ever since they had left Tennessee, Jack and Rose had remained quiet, not talking unless they had to. It was like there was a gulf between them now and neither knew how to bridge it. That alone hurt Rose, because Jack had always been a safe place for her...the one person she could just lose herself in and know that she was still loved, no matter what. But now she felt so far away from him and she really didn't know why and she didn't know how to change it.

It wasn't that she blamed him for losing James. They had to do the right thing and giving James to his family was the right thing. No matter how much it had hurt them both. She had to wonder though, did Jack blame her? After all, she had been the one to lose their baby. She had been the one to bring the boy into their lives, causing Jack to fall in love with him, just as much as she had. If it hadn't been for her, there would have been no James for Jack to love.

Whatever this gulf was, it had to be closed and soon, because she couldn't take it anymore. She had lost too much already. She didn't want to lose Jack too. He was all she had left.

"Where do you want to go? To Charlie's or to the mansion?" Jack asked, stifling a yawn. If he ever saw the inside of a car again, it would be too soon.

"The mansion. I need to see mother...I need to be somewhere where I can just do...nothing...for a while," Rose sighed, crossing her arms as she stared out of the window, wishing that James was with them. He would love Boston and all it's buildings.

Jack sighed. He really didn't want to go stay with Bradley and be under the rule of Ruth...but it was what Rose wanted and despite the distance between them, he would still do anything for her. So he just took her hand and nodded. "If that's what you want..."

"It is."

Jack pulled up in front of the mansion ten minutes later. Turning off the now dust covered car, he stared up at the gleaming white mansion, feeling even more out of place than the first time he had seen it. He had never belonged in this world and after several months on the road, he felt that more than ever.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Rose silently nodded her head. She knew that he didn't want to come here, but she had to just get out of the world for a bit. The outside world had revealed itself to be harsh and unfair and she needed a break from it before continuing on. It may mean hiding in her old world, but if that's what it took to feel halfway normal again, she would.

Sighing, Jack got out of the car and went over to Rose's side to open it for her and to hold out a hand to her. She took it and allowed him to guide her from the car up to the front door of the mansion. With a bit of hesitation, he rang the bell, hoping that Ruth and Bradley would at least be gracious.

It was the Dawson's head maid that answered the door. Carlotta. Her eyes widened at the sight of the couple standing on the doorstep. It had been several months since both of the young Dawson couples had left the main estate and she hadn't expected to see Jack and Rose again, especially now.

"Hello Carlotta. We have returned for a visit," Jack smiled, his friendly nature taking over. "Are Bradley and Ruth around?"

"Oh yes, they are enjoying some lunch. Come in, come in. We weren't expecting you sir," Carlotta beckoned them into the house, noticing an air of sadness about the couple, but she didn't dare ask. It was inappropriate for servants to question their employer's families. But she couldn't help be curious, because Jack and Rose always impressed her as a rather hopeful couple. Now they seemed to be beaten down by the world that they had left to explore.

"Yeah, the decision to visit is a bit last minute," Jack shrugged, not really feeling like explaining the reasons for this visit to the maid.

"Of course, sir. I will go tell Mister Bradley that you are here and will have Reynolds take your bags to your old rooms. They are exactly as you had left them."

"Thank you Carlotta," Jack sighed, feeling bad for not thinking about handling their belongings himself.

The maid disappeared down the hall leading into the dining room, leaving Jack and Rose alone for a few minutes.

"This place...it's changed," Rose looked around at the mansion, noticing her mother's hand in the interior decor. "Reminds me of the mansion in Philadelphia..."

"Your mother's work, I'm sure," Jack sighed, noticing that there was barely any sign of Lewis Dawson left here.

"I wonder if your grandfather's portrait is still up," Rose smiled, remembering her shock when she had first seen a portrait of what could have been mistaken for Jack on the wall. "You certainly get your looks from him."

Jack just shrugged just as Bradley came in, a generic smile twisting his lips in welcome. "Cousin Jack and Rose! My daughter in law! You have returned!"

Seeing Rose wince, Jack decided to do the greeting and approached with a hand shake. "Bradley! I know it's last minute, but we were in the area and Rose needed I mean wanted to see her mother. The place has changed."

"Oh yes, Ruth decided to update the decor some. Honestly, I didn't see what was wrong with the old designs, but you know women. Always must have their way," Bradley chuckled just as Ruth entered the room.

Rose's eyes widened as she saw her mother for the first time in months. Not because Ruth looked hideous...but because she had changed from the last time they had seen each other. Oh Ruth still shared the same red hair and fiery green eyes...but the one thing that was different was her obvious pregnancy, which also surprised...and worried Jack because of Rose's own loss. He had no idea how she was going to react.

"Mother...you are pregnant," Rose gasped.

Ruth placed a hand on her belly and gave a tight smile. "Is that all you have to say Rose after months of no word from you?"

"Yes, it happened two months after you two had left. The doctor said that Ruth is strong and the baby is stronger,"Bradley chuckles. "The Dawson heir should arrive with no problems."

"Um, congratulations Bradley," Jack responded, keeping his eyes on Rose, who just stared at Ruth. He couldn't help but think that if their baby had lived, it would be same age as the Dawson heir. He somehow knew that Rose was thinking the same thing.

"Well don't sound too happy about it, cousin," Bradley chuckled.

Jack blushed embarrassed. "I'm sorry, we are happy for you. Really. I guess we're just exhausted from all the traveling we've been doing. Especially Rose," Jack walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his side, wanting to lend her as much comfort as possible.

"Jack's right. We are extremely tired, especially Jack. He drove the whole way here from Tennessee," Rose agreed, wanting to cover her shock and envy. She wanted to be happy for her mother, but after losing her own baby, and then having to give James back...she just didn't have it in her at the moment. She needed time.

"Well, I suppose it's appropriate that you two go up and get some rest. We can catch up when you're well rested and ready to regale us with tales of your trip," Bradley grinned, turning his attention to his pregnant wife. "Isn't that right darling?"

Ruth frowned. She had wanted to talk to her daughter, guage her response about the pregnancy. After all, this was another sibling on the way, but looking at Rose, she had to agree. Her daughter looked a fright. She didn't like how pale she was and the bags under her lovely eyes worried her. "Of course. We will discuss everything at dinner I suppose. The servants have probably already moved your things to your wing in the house..."

"And I'll have Reynolds wash that car of yours. It certainly does need it," Bradley glanced out the window.

"Thank you. That's very much appreciated," Jack smiled. Really, he could have washed it himself. Staying busy kept his mind off of everything that they had lost in the past few months. But if Bradley wanted to have someone do it, he wasn't going to stop him.

"I think Jack and I will head up now. It's going to be great to sleep somewhere familar," Rose sighed, taking Jack's hand and heading upstairs, leaving Bradley and Ruth alone.

"Well that went well," Bradley watched the space where his cousin had stood a few minutes ago.

"Do you really think so? Rose could barely look at me...and what she said about sleeping somewhere familar...where has he taken my daughter to? That boy will be the death of us," Ruth frowned, crossing her arms.

Bradley just laughed. "Oh darling, stop being so melodramatic. Traveling, you mostly sleep in inns and hotels. I am sure that Rose only meant that it was nice to be home...with her mother. That is all."

"I'm sorry. I know he is your cousin...it is just so hard to...like him. He has caused so much trouble for us..."

"If he hadn't caused trouble, we wouldn't have met and who knows where you would have ended up when dealing with the Hockley's. I say that it all ended well."

"I suppose you are right. I am just worried about my daughter, is all. I know I could have been a warmer mother for her...but that doesn't mean that I didn't want the best for her."

"Rose is fine. She's just tired. Let her rest and then we can discuss our baby more with her. It will be alright, Ruth. Trust me."

...

Rose had stripped down to her slip and now laid on her side, staring at the wall. Jack was stripped down to his boxers and laid behind her, spooning her with his body, his own arms pulling her close. She had yet to speak a word since they had come up to the room. She had just undressed and gotten into bed. She didn't even respond when Jack joined her and pulled her into his arms.

Finally, Jack had enough of the silence. He needed to know what was on her mind.

"Talk to me. What are you thinking about?"

Rose frowned, feeling horrible for the feeling, wanting to keep it to herself. Jack will think she's a bad daughter, an all around horrible person. She sighed and shook her head. "You don't want to know."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"You'll think I'm a horrible daughter."

"Never!"

"You will. You're good and kind and compassionate and honest. I'm none of those things. You would never think that it's not fair. That it should have been her and not me. You wouldn't be so jealous that you couldn't see straight," Rose felt hot tears leave her eyes. "You wouldn't think why me? You wouldn't wonder what it was that you did wrong when somene as cold as her can have a healthy pregnancy and I can't..."

"Oh Rose...my poor Rose...I'm so sorry," He tightened his embrace. "You're still in so much pain and...again I didn't think before bringing you here..."

"I wanted to be here. Remember? You even asked me if I was sure that this was what I wanted. I just forgot that she could possibly with with child...that Bradley had married her so he could have an heir without having the pressure of dealing with a younger wife. I just...I feel so wretched! I feel so wretched for being so jealous...for almost resenting the fact that it's so easy for someone like her while...I can't even hold on to a little boy..."

"Rose. We can still have a baby. The doctor said that there is no reason why we can't..."

Rose snorted and shook her head. "That was the doctor from Bellevue. I'll never trust anything that anyone from that disgusting town has to say..."

Jack sighed and kissed the back of her neck. "Not everyone was a part of that mob, I bet."

"Maybe not...but still..."

"Okay...well if it makes you feel better...we'll get a doctor here to check you out. Make sure that everything is in order, so when we want to start again, we can. Would that make you feel better?"

Rose paused for a second and nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, I'll get right on that. As far as your feelings about Ruth...baby it's understandable. If you had carried our baby to term, you'd be a little behind Ruth. Your brother or sister would be born at the same time as his or her niece or nephew. Of course it would throw you some. Of course you may feel anger and jealousy. Even hurt. But those feelings will pass Rose and then you'll be able to feel happy for your mother. I know you will.

"It's just that we've lost so much in so short of a time...we're not going to be back to the happy people we were for a while. But we will get there again, Rose. You just need to rest and heal. That's why we came here for, remember? So you can rest and heal and not have to worry about things."

"So you still love me?"

"Of course. I both love and respect you. That will never change."

"I love you so much...you're the only good thing in my life right now..."

"Oh Rose..."

He laid there with her in his arms, feeling her relax and finally drifted off to sleep. His heart hurt for her so much. He hoped that he was right when he told her that all she needed was some rest and that she would start healing from all that had happened. He didn't want to think that losing their baby and then James would be enough to destroy her completely.


	16. Boston Part 1

Jack woke up before Rose. Judging by the light of the window, it was after six. Dinner was going to be served in another hour. Gazing down on his peacefully sleeping wife, he decided not to wake her. It seemed like all of her wakeful moments were miserable ones. Why not allow her some more time in dreamland, where he hoped that she was happy.

As for himself, he was awake and didn't see the point in trying to get any more sleep in. Rubbing his eyes, he untangled himself from his sleeping wife and got up out of bed and left the room, taking his portfolio with him. There was no telling when inspiration would strike. He always liked being prepared, even in a place as boring as the Dawson estate.

Five minutes later, he found himself in the sitting room, watching Ruth and Bradley in their evening routine, which was smoking a pipe and reading the paper for Bradley and embroidering for Ruth. He felt a tinge of the jealousy Rose must be feeling when he saw Ruth's pregnancy. That indeed should have been Rose. But life wasn't fair. All one could do was roll with the punches and be happy for the chances life gave you while it took others away.

"Cousin Jack, nice to see you awake. Would you like to join us? Maybe you can do the pleasure of sketching my wife?" Bradley spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Don't mind if I do," Jack entered and sat in chair next to Bradley's. He glanced curiously at the newspaper. "Reading anything interesting?"

"No. Not really. Just the stock market figures. Everything is right in the world," Bradley sighed, closing the paper.

"Where is my daughter?" Ruth asked without looking up from her sewing.

"Rose is still asleep. It's been an exhausting month for us," Jack answered, sensing some hostility from his mother in law. Perfect. That's exactly what Rose needed. "Rose wanted to come back here...things hasn't been easy for her of late. We both felt it best to come here for a visit and recoup some."

"Hmm, we sensed some unhappiness from her earlier. She didn't seem at all happy about the coming baby," Bradley replied, wanting the story behind that, yet not wanting to ask outright.

Jack sighed. He had expected questions or the hinting that Bradley was doing and he had a feeling that he was going to have to be the one to explain, but it didn't mean that he was happy about the fact.

"Yes, that was quite unlike Rose. She has a love for babies and children. I thought she'd be happy about the coming brother or sister," Ruth came right out with the question. "What is wrong with my daughter."

"Look, it's not that something is wrong with her. It's just...she...we...we were going to have a baby. If it had lasted...she'd be right at the point where you are. Showing and all...but she fell and the baby...didn't survive. She hasn't been the same since...then...something happened in Bellevue Louisiana where this little boy came into our care...Rose fell in love with him and...so did I. We would have kept him, but he had family and we couldn't...so we had to give him back...breaking her heart even more. So we come here...Rose needed to just...be somewhere to heal from all that happened and...well we find you pregnant and it just brought back all the pain from her miscarriage. She's so full of guilt and pain...and realizing that the baby would have been born at the same time...she just needs time and understanding. She wants to be happy for you...but right now she just can't. Not when she's grieving the loss of her own baby..."

"My goodness, it's completely understandable now," Bradley sighed.

"Just be gentle with her, alright? She wanted to come here because she needed her mother. She needs the kind of comfort that I obviously can't give her, but you can. Just be the mother you should have always been. Consider it practice."

"Jack," Bradley's tone held a warning. He knew that the two didn't get along and Jack's first priority would always be to protect his wife, but his priority was to protect his.

"Sorry. I am really trying," Jack apologized. "I just...want to give her what she needs. And that is her mother telling her that everything will be okay..."

"Jack?" Rose stood in the doorway, staring at the scene that the three of them made. She had woken up alone much to her surprise and had made her way down, in search of her husband to find him in the company of his cousin and her pregnant mother. Again she felt a twinge of jealousy at the sight of her mother's pregnant belly.

"Rose, you're awake," Jack got to his feet and pushed his hair away from his eyes as he approached his wife.

"You weren't in bed with me, so I went looking for you," Rose explained as Jack took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be best to let you sleep."

"Bradley...mother," Rose greeted after a pause, not knowing what else to say. "Is it dinner yet?"

Bradley took a look at his watch. "In thirty more minutes. Why don't you join us, Rose? I am sure that you have a lot to tell us of your travels."

Jack gave Bradley a look of thanks. He didn't want Rose to know that he had told them about the miscarriage. Perhaps the ability to read people was a Dawson trait. Handed down through the family line.

"Not that interesting...well...I suppose it is...but the memory of it...," Rose sighed, allowing Jack to lead her into the room to take a seat.

"I think California is our most favorite place of all. We saw the Napa house and have decided that will be our homebase and what we'll call our permanent home when all the traveling is done. In fact, it may be good to return there after we leave here..."

"Not until we visit Philadelphia. I want to see Jasmine before we head off to the other side of the country," Rose placed a hand over Jack's.

Ruth frowned. "Your father's other daughter? You are in contact with her?"

"Well, she is my sister, mother and she's as much of a victim as I was. She never knew that she had a sister and...well it's nice to have a sibling. Consider it practice for me. Now I know how to be a big sister...kind of. Which reminds me, how did that lawsuit go? Did you get your dowry back?"

"Yes and then some for pain and suffering."

"Mother!"

Ruth frowned, taken aback by Rose's dismay. "What? Rose, I don't understand you. All I did was get back what my parents put into that sham of a marriage and your inheritance. It wasn't right what he did."

"No it wasn't, but that was not Jasmine's fault. I mean...I understand the dowry. That was money that belonged to the Dewitts, but as for my so called inheritance...I don't want it. I don't want anything of that man! Not his name and certainly not his money!"

"Well...I...I don't know what to say. I thought that you would at least want your inheritance. Come to this family with something..."

"She comes with love and hope for the future. That's all she needs to bring," Jack squeezed Rose's hand, his smile adoring.

"I am a Dewitt Dawson, mother. The name Bukater means nothing to me. Not anymore. You shouldn't have sued for any of his money," Rose shook her head, feeling awful for Jasmine.

"And what of any future children, Rose? Do they not deserve any of that money you are turning your back on?"

Rose winced at the mention of future children. She knew that she would want to start again someday, but it still hurt to think of it now. "Mother...my children don't need that money. Remember, Lewis had it in his will for a trust fund to be set up for them. Any children Jack and I have will be Dawsons through and through. They won't even know the Bukater name. They will have no need of Bukater money."

Ruth sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Very well then. I will write a check and you can return the money when you see your bastard sister next. But that is all those two will get from me. Nothing more."

"It's only fair mother," was Rose's simple reply.

"I was only thinking of you, Rose."

Rose only stared at her mother, knowing that was a lie. Her mother hadn't been thinking of her. She had been thinking of revenge for the humiliation that her husband had caused. No one liked to be made a fool of, especially not Ruth Dewitt Bukater.

"I'm feeling tired, I think...I need some time alone with my husband for a few minutes before dinner...I think we'll step out onto the veranda if you don't mind," Rose sighed, needing two things at the moment. A break from her mother and just a few moments with Jack, just to be in his arms and not feel like she's disappointing anyone.

"Of course. Feel free to make use of the veranda whenever you feel like it. You are family after all," Bradley gave his permission, also wanting a break from the tension between mother and daughter.

Once outside, Rose wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and held on tight as she buried her face against his chest. She breathed in deep and just let her tears flow. Jack just held her, his heart aching for her. She didn't have these moments often, but when she did, he was always ready.

"It's okay, Rose. It's okay," He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Just let it out."

"I wish it'd stop hurting so much...I just want it to be back to normal again..."

"It will. I promise you, it will. Just give it time."

"I miss James...do you think he misses us?"

"Of course he does, but he's happy too. He's with his family and his little cousin. He's safe and loved. We did right by him, Rose. We did."

"I want to see the doctor tomorrow. I want to know if...if we can have a baby of our own or did I ruin it for us for good..."

"Hey you didn't ruin anything, alright. I'll get the doctor tomorrow. We'll have you looked over. I'm sure that he'll tell you the same thing the other one did. Then we can make plans..."

Rose simply nodded, hoping that Jack was right. That she could still give him a child...one just as beautiful as James and just as sweet as Lily. They deserved that child. They did. There was nothing that would make her believe otherwise.

 _ **(A/N: Sorry for the filler chapter. Not really satisfied with it, but I wanted to keep this story moving somehow)**_


	17. Boston Part 2

The next day, Jack woke up early, wanting to join Bradley in the office. He wanted to visit some of the men at the factory and get caught up with them and their lives. During his time as employee liaison, he had made some friends and looked forward to seeing them again.

Rose woke up two hours afterward. After brushing her hair and twisting it into a bun, she dressed in a simple blue dress with sheer sleeves and a white wrap before going downstairs and having the maid send her breakfast out to the veranda, where she sat and watched the clouds move across the sky, keeping the wrap tight around her shoulders. She couldn't help but think of what she had been through in the past few months as she sipped on hot tea and nibbled on her buttered toast.

She was so involved in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Ruth walk out and stand behind her, observing her every movement. Unlike the Dawson men, Ruth did not have the talent of reading people, but that did not mean that she couldn't read Rose. All was not right in Rose's world and of course the older woman blamed Jack. She just wished that her daughter would admit that the boy wasn't as perfect as he appeared as well.

"You don't look well, Rose. You're awfully pale. Even your hair is now a dull red. It used to be such a deep, vibrant color," Ruth sighed, claiming the empty chair across from Rose, who just glared at her.

"Why thank you mother, I feel so much better now."

"Sarcasm does not become you, Rose. In fact, all of this traveling you've been doing seems to have done you more harm than good. You left to get better and now the boy brings you back, as worse off than ever."

Rose sighed and frowned at her mother. "Have you ever thought that my state of mind may be my fault and not Jack's? Has that ever occurred to you or are too involved in your quest to prove that Jack is not good enough for me? I have news for you mother, it's me that's not good enough for him. Happy now?"

"The boy would disagree on that."

"Well Jack's not always right about what's good enough for him or not. He deserves a lot more than I give him. He deserves a wife that won't kill his baby…," She gasped as the words left her mouth. She hadn't meant to say so much.

Ruth stared at her daughter, taken aback by her outburst. "Rose...Jack told me about the pregnancy. He told me that you lost it. It wasn't your fault..."

"I doubt that you know the details. How can you say it wasn't my fault?"

"Okay. What are the details that I don't know?"

Rose looked at her mother straight on, almost defiantly despite the tears in her eyes. "I was standing on a ladder...changing a light bulb...when I fell...I fell. I could have told Jack that the light needed changing...but I didn't want him to think that I was helpless. I didn't want to be a burden to him. So I was trying to change it myself...but my balance was off and...I fell and killed our baby. So you see, it is my fault."

"I have to say that I agree that you should have asked the boy to change the light. But...you couldn't have known what would happen. Accidents occur and sometimes the miscarriages happen without cause or reason. Maybe it would have been something else...maybe it hadn't been the fall at all. It wasn't your fault Rose."

"How can you say that? You had a healthy pregnancy and now you have another one..."

"I can say that because my first pregnancy didn't even last a month," Ruth sat her tea cup down. She didn't look at her daughter as the memory of that awful day returned to her. It had been a day that she had wanted to forget, but never did. "It was a month after I had married your father. I had been so happy about the pregnancy. I was even decorating the nursery, but then...the last week of the month came and I was having cramps. I thought that they were normal until the blood came. The doctor said that something had obviously gone wrong during the pregnancy...that my body couldn't carry it to term...it was a good year before I was ready to try again."

Rose stared at he mother, shocked at what she had just heard. "Mother...I had no idea...you never said anything..."

"Why would I? What would have been the point of bringing that up? Goodness, Rose...your miscarriage may have been something in our genes. Maybe for some reason, our firstborns just don't take. I don't know...but you cannot blame yourself for your loss. Jack certainly doesn't."

Rose sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "But at least you didn't bring a little boy into daddy's life and made him love him, just to be forced to give him back to his family again."

Ruth nodded, taking another sip of her tea. "Jack did mention a boy. But he didn't go into detail."

Rose couldn't help but be a bit resentful. It seemed like Jack had been busy airing their dirty laundry to her mother and Bradley without her knowing...but then again, why shouldn't he? With all the pain he's been through and taking on her pain as well...he needed someone to vent to. Why not his cousin?

"Tell me about the boy, Rose. How did he come to be with you two?"

Rose sighed, not really in the mood to rehash what had happened in Bellevue, but she had no choice. If her mother was to know about James, she would need the full story.

"It was a few weeks after I lost our baby...I had started taking walks in the woods...but what I came across on that day while walking through the woods...it would turn your blood cold, mother..."

Half hour later, Ruth stared at her daughter in horrific disbelief. "You could have gotten yourself killed Rose!"

"I know that, mother. But he was a child...a baby really. I saw what they had done to his parents...I couldn't let it happen to him! God...for the first time ever, I regretted the decision to travel...why didn't you warn me, mother? About how twisted the world is...surely you must have known..."

"And have you go off to that side of town to associate with those people...just to be rebellious against me and Cal? Oh no. I had enough problems with you befriending the servants. I was not about to open that can of worms. Plus where we live, there are no...colored people and I had assumed that you would never be in a position to come in contact with any outside of a service situation...I really didn't see the point..."

Rose stared at her mother, not able to believe her words, yet unsurprised by them. "Mother, they are not just servants or sharecroppers, or people to ignore! They are human beings! Then again, after your behavior on Titanic, I am not surprised..."

"Rose! I have nothing against them, really! I never said that they weren't human beings! It's just the way things are! We don't mix with coloreds, just like we don't mix with the lower classes. It keeps the world in order. Well, at least the boy is back with his own...family. That's the best thing you could have done for him Rose. Save his life and give him back to his own people."

"Jack and I loved him! We were good parents! We could have taken care of him just as well as Rosa and Noah...not that they weren't nice, but...we loved him just as much...as if he was ours!"

"But he wasn't yours. He was theirs. And it was for the best. For him as well as for both you and Jack. Honestly, think of how much harder life would have been for you two. Things happen for a reason Rose. You were in that town to save that boy and to make sure he got to his family. Where he belongs. You weren't meant to raise him. You were just meant to save him."

"Well then why...why does it hurt so much to be away from him? Huh? Why did we fall in love with him? And now thanks to me, Jack has lost another child..."

"You get attached to people so easily Rose. Too easily. You've always been that way, even as a child. Look at how quickly you became attached to Jack. You only knew him for three days, yet you threw all of my well laid plans out the window just to be with him. It's not surprising that you would grow attached to a child that could never be yours."

"I loved James, mother. Taking care of him...I didn't think about our baby. I didn't think about loving and holding our child, because I had James to love and hold and take care of. He needed me..."

"Oh Rose…," Ruth reached out and touched her daughter's hand. "He needed you...at that moment, until it was time to return to his family. But he's happy and safe now. You did what needed to be done. It'll be alright Rose. You will heal from your losses and then you and Jack can try again."

Rose sighed and nodded, feeling a little better after this talk. She still had one other thing to take care of though. "Mother...do you think that your doctor will have an hour or two free? I really would like to get a check up by a doctor I can trust. I saw one in Bellevue...but I don't trust the advice...not after what I had witnessed..."

"Oh...of course. I'll have Carlotta go fetch Doctor Broom. He is magnificent, Rose. He has taken such care of me during this pregnancy. I wouldn't trust anyone else but him."

Rose smiled, relieved. "Thank you mother."

"Well, I am your mother Rose. Despite what you may think, all I've ever wanted to do was take care of you."

Rose blinked back tears at those words. She had thought that Ruth had only wanted to rule over her. She never thought of her mother's actions as attempts to take care of her, at least not until now. "Mother...most of the time….you hurt me more than took care of me..."

"I see that now. In hindsight, I see all of my mistakes. But my intentions had been good. Far better than your father's at least. But I've learned from those mistakes. I will not repeat them."

Rose sighed, deciding right then and there to stop being bitter. Her mother deserved a chance at being a decent mother to this new baby. So what if she didn't grow up with the same treatment. She at least knew what not to do when she had her own child, plus she had Jack. She may not have met him if Ruth had been a better mother. Like her mother said, all things happen for a reason.

"I am happy for you mother, I really am. I look forward to my new brother or sister."

"I am happy to hear that Rose," Ruth nodded, feeling more relaxed, now that she had her daughter's blessing.

…..

Jack came home, just as the doctor was leaving. He blinked at the middle aged man, leaving with his doctor bag. Bradley too was alarmed to see the doctor.

"Doctor Broom? Is Ruth okay? The baby…?" Bradly stopped the doctor from stepping off the porch.

The doctor just chuckled and gave Bradley's shoulder a hearty pat. "Ruth is fine! I wasn't here to see her! I was here to see her daughter. They wanted me to give the girl an examination. Nothing to worry about."

Bradley sighed with relief as the doctor continued on his way. He followed Jack inside, who went straight up to his room, where Rose was sitting up in bed, with Ruth sitting at her bedside.

"Rose? The doctor was here..."

"Everything is fine, Jack. The doctor said that I've healed nicely and that we can try again at anytime. That there's no reason why we can't conceive again," Rose explained with a bright smile. "We can have a baby, Jack!"

"Really?"

Rose happily nodded, a big smile lighting up her face for the first time in a long time. Laughing, Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Why that is the best news I've had all day!"

Rose touched her face, looking into his eyes, feeling so much love for this man who had put up with so much from her. If there was an award for best husband of the year, Jack would win first place! "I'm sorry that I've been such a grouch. I know that it hasn't been easy on you. I'll do better. I promise..."

"Hey, with all we've been through, it's perfectly understandable. But things will start looking up again now, Rose. It will. I promise."

"I believe you," She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, not caring that her mother and Bradley were in the room to witness. She just knew that it was a new start for them and she was going to pull herself together and get back to making it count….for Jack's sake as well as her own.


	18. A Boston Tragedy

_Two Months Later..._

The next two months went by rather quickly. Jack and Rose didn't only spend them visiting with Ruth and Bradley. They also visited with Charles and Hope as well and Jack reconnected with his favorite little girl, Lily. Rose would watch Jack with the little girl with a bittersweet heart. The bond he had with the little girl made it obvious how good of a father he'd be. Jack was made for fatherhood and she wanted to make it happen so badly that she could taste it.

Rose's relationship with her mother was mending. Rose was no longer bitter towards her mother. In fact, she helped Ruth get around the house the more her huge belly got in the way. She'd often perform the lady of the house tasks that Ruth could no longer perform, thanks to the toll that the pregnancy was taking on her body.

To Rose's dismay, her mother's health seemed to be deteriorating as the pregnancy went on. She would have pains and a few times there was bleeding. They had called the doctor and he had said that due to Ruth's age, that the ailments were to be expected and to call him if the bleeding or pains got worse, which they never did, much to everyone's relief.

It was a Saturday when things did get worse. It had been a quiet day, but a tense one for Rose. For the past few days, she had a feeling that something was going to happen. That things had been so good, but soon things would be bad again, it was just a matter of time. Jack noticed this tension and had tried to relieve it by massaging her shoulders, holding her in his arms and showering her with soft kisses and taking her out to quiet parks where he would draw her while they discussed plans for their future travels. But nothing seemed to break the tension that filled Rose daily now. She couldn't even explain why the tension was there. She had made peace with her mother. She had even made peace with herself, concentrating on the future instead of brooding about the past. Maybe it was worry that Jack would get too close with little Lily again and not be able to leave her. Or maybe it was her mother's health and worry about the baby.

That Saturday, Rose was in the library, perusing the books available for reading. It had been ages since she sat down to a good book. It had always been something that relaxed her. Right now she didn't know exactly what she was looking for. Did she want something fictional? Some fantastic adventure? Or something that would make her think, like Freud? She had no clue.

"Rose, there you are," Ruth entered the library, one hand on her back and the other pressed against her huge belly. "Where is everyone? I've been calling and calling for Carlotta, but there was no sign of her."

"Mother, what are you doing out of bed? The doctor said for you to stay in bed after the last visit. Remember?" Rose frowned to see her mother up and about.

It had been two days since Doctor Broom had been called thanks to an episode of pains and bleeding. The doctor hadn't been happy at all, in fact, his concern bordered on alarm and he had ordered Ruth to bed rest. Of course, making Ruth Dewitt Bukater follow those orders was a task within itself. She was always finding a reason to be up and about. It was driving Rose and Bradley to distraction.

"I know, I know. Which is why I came to you instead of wasting time and energy looking for that useless maid. I need my afternoon tea," Ruth sighed.

Rose frowned, taking a close look at her mother. She didn't look well at all. She was pale and looked rather haggard and worn down. She didn't like this at all. "How are you feeling, mother? You haven't been having anymore pains have you?"

"Just this back ache, which is why I plan to fire that girl when I see her. What the point of her being here if she's constantly disappearing," Ruth huffed. She winced as another pain ripped through her lower back. "Aaahh...this pregnancy is the worst I've been through. You weren't nearly this must trouble."

"You were a young woman when you had me, mother. That's why. Come on. Back to bed with you. I'll get your tea once you're settled in."

Rose placed a hand on her mother's shoulder, ready to steer her back to bed when suddenly Ruth cried out in pain, gripping her stomach and a mixture of blood and water was on the floor. Rose's eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh my god, mother…," Rose stared, shocked at what had just happened. Ruth cried out again as another pain shot through her. "Mother, can you walk?"

Ruth groaned and shook her head as more pains continued to come. Scared, Rose did the only thing that she would normally do when she was scared.

"Jack! Jack help!" She called, hoping that he or anybody really could come and help get her mother back to her room.

Jack had just came out of their room when he heard Rose's calls. It didn't take him long to get to the library to find a pale and panicked Rose holding on to Ruth who was doubled over in pain. "Rose?"

"Jack, I need help! I need to get her back to her room and then have someone go to get Doctor Broom and Bradley! I think the baby's coming!"

Jack scooped Ruth up into his arms and carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed. "Rose, I'll go get Bradley and the doctor. Stay here and try to keep her calm."

Rose simply nodded and knelt next to her pain riddled mother, holding her hand. "It'll be okay, mother. You've done this before, remember? It'll be okay. The doctor will come and you'll have this baby and then you'll have your second chance again."

Ruth moaned and shook her head, feeling that something was off about this pregnancy. In the past few months, something had changed. Something that hadn't happened in her last two pregnancies. She had tried to ignore it, but she couldn't anymore. Not now that the baby was about to come. "Something is...wrong..."

"Don't be silly, mother. You're just nervous. I would be too. You're going to be a mother again, after all these years," Rose forced a smile, not liking any of this at all.

As Ruth cried out in pain, Rose kept a hold on her hand and a close eye on the door, hoping that the doctor would come soon. It was ten minutes when Doctor Broom came through the door with his doctor's bag and a nurse bustling behind him. Jack and Bradley was also there, much to Rose's relief.

"Okay, all men except for Doctor Broom out!" The nurse ordered, pushing Bradley and Jack to the door.

"But that's my wife and my baby!" Bradley protested, but the nurse wasn't hearing any protests. Jack and Bradley were pushed out into the hall, leaving Rose with the doctor, her mother, and the nurse, much to her disappointment.

"What happened?" the doctor addressed Rose as he knelt before Ruth to take a look at what was going on.

"She was in the library. The maid didn't bring her tea and I was about to go get it when she cried out in pain and blood and water were on the floor," Rose explained, trying to keep her own fears at bay. "Doctor, will my mother be having this baby today?"

"She most certainly will be if what you say is correct. The only thing is..."

"What?"

"Well, not to worry. I am sure we'll be able to manage it."

Rose frowned, not liking the grim expression on the doctor's face. It just brought back to mind about what Ruth had said about something being wrong. "Doctor...she said that something was wrong. What is going on with my mother?"

"Well, she is still bleeding, it's usually stopped by now. But I'm sure that it's nothing to worried about."

Rose was scared. Why was her mother still bleeding? What was going on with this pregnancy? She looked at her mother with wide frightened eyes, not knowing what else to do, except hold her hand and try to keep her calm.

"It'll be okay, mother. It will be. Think about how busy you are going to be for the next eighteen years."

Ruth responded by a pain-filled groan as she felt the baby move down to leave her body. "It's coming..."

"Yes, mother, the baby is coming. It'll be here soon..."

"Doctor the bleeding isn't stopping and something is wrong...I think the baby is breech," The nurse announced in an hurried tone.

"Breech?" Rose frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It's coming out butt first instead of head first. We're gong to have to turn it around while it's inside her still," the doctor explained. "Nurse Rogers will turn it while I try to stop this damn bleeding..."

Rose watched the nurse and doctor work as she stayed holding her mother's hand. She had felt this frightened only a few times in her life. Titanic and the situation in Bellevue. She wished that Jack had been allowed to stay. His presence would have kept her calm, would have told her that everything would be alright.

"How is it coming, Nurse?" The doctor questioned

"I have it turned around, Doctor, but it's ready to come out now...I can't stop it..."

"You have to. She's still bleeding and if it comes now, it'll rip her and she'll bleed out..."

"I'm doing my best, but I fear for the child's life if it stays in for much longer..."

"Damn it..."

"What's going on?" Rose frowned, not liking the sound of the conversation at all.

"Your mother's not dilated enough...but the baby has to come now...and I can't stop the bleeding..."

"Doctor, what are you trying to say?" She knew that she was being obtuse, but she couldn't help it. Her mind was refusing to process any of this.

"The baby is ready to be born. But your mother's opening is too small. She's also bleeding a lot and I can't get it to stop. If she pushes the baby out now...it'll rip her opening causing her to lose even more blood…and judging on how we can't stop the bleeding she has now...it'll kill her."

Rose gasped, shocked by the news. During this whole time, she had never thought that the pregnancy would kill her mother! Up until the last month or so, Ruth had been healthy and looking forward to having this baby and now they were telling her that having this baby would kill her?!

"What are you going to do to fix this?" Rose asked, feeling sick as she thought of how she had been so jealous of her mother's pregnancy when they had first arrived in Boston. How she had resented her mother for having something that she didn't. She wished that she could take it all back. She wished that she had been more understanding...more there for her mother.

The doctor and nurse looked at each other grimly and then back at Rose, wordlessly answering her question. There was nothing that they could do, except continue to try to stop the bleeding and hope for the best.

"I have to push!" Ruth moaned, gripping Rose's hand so hard that it was almost painful for the other woman.

"No, mother! Not yet! You can't push yet!" Rose objected.

"Listen to your daughter, Ruth!" The doctor joined in, trying his best to stop the bleeding, but failing.

"I see the head, Doctor Broom!" The nurse warned.

"I...can't...I need to push…," Ruth cried out as her body bore down, forcing the baby out, tearing her open, just as the doctor warned.

"Mother no!" Rose cried out as blood poured out onto the bed and all color drained from Ruth's face. She cried as Ruth's grip grew lax, ignoring the cry of a healthy baby as it was brought into the world.

"It's a boy!" The nurse announced, taking it over to a basin of water to clean it up as the doctor tried fruitlessly to stop the flowing blood.

Rose was speechless as she watched the doctor work, not daring to look at her mother, afraid of what she'd see. She just kept her eyes on the doctor, who was trying against all odds to save her mother. Finally, he had to stop, realizing that there was nothing that could be done. He looked at her with grim eyes, having nothing but bad news to share.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Dawson. I did all I could to save her...but it wasn't enough. I am so sorry."

"What? But...she can't be….I mean...she only had a baby. People have babies everyday..."

"And people die from childbirth everyday. It happens. Sometimes there are complications that can't be helped. This was one of those times. I am so sorry for your loss. I wish I had something better to tell you than this."

Rose sat there stunned as the doctor closed up his case and left Rose alone in the room with Ruth's bleeding corpse. She stared at the pale hand in hers and then looked at her mother's face. Her eyes were still open, but there was a glassiness to them. A lifelessness that said that this person was no longer living. Clear pain was permanently etched in her features and her face was void of any color now that all the blood had left her body.

"Rose," Jack came in to the room and stopped when he saw his dead mother in law and his wife clutching her hand, staring at her in disbelief. "Oh Rose..."

Rose looked at Jack, clear helplessness in her eyes. Grief mixed with disbelief was in her voice as she looked at her stunned husband. "She's gone, Jack. She's gone..."

She didn't feel his arms wrap around her as he gently pulled her away from her dead mother.

"Come on, Rose. Let's get out of here...you shouldn't see her like this," His voice and hands were gentle as he guided out out of the chair and out of the room, to see Bradley with the baby in his arms, talking to the doctor and nurse.

"How could this have happened?" Bradley demanded, his eyes directly on the doctor.

"Her body wasn't following normal cues. She hadn't dilated like she was supposed to and the baby was in the wrong position...she was already bleeding from the start...the tearing made it worse...there was no way that we could save her. Perhaps if she was younger...but with her age…," The doctor explained, hoping that Bradley Dawson took the news well. This was a man who could destroy his career if he wished.

"She shouldn't have pushed," Rose's voice sounded strange, even to her own ears. Lifeless and dull. "We told her not to push...that it was bad to push...but she pushed anyway..."

"Come on Rose...let's go get some air. Let Bradley take care of things...he is her husband after all," Jack guided her towards the exit, wanting to get her out of the mansion, away from the loss that she had just suffered...a loss that hadn't really hit her yet. Rose didn't resist him. She allowed him to take her away. Take her to a place where there was no death, no babies, and no dead mothers. Take her to a place where she could pretend that all was well, just for a little while.

That was all she needed. A little while.

 _(A/N: I know the death of Ruth is a shock. I'm shocked by it myself. I hadn't been planning to kill her. It just felt right for the story when I started the chapter. This will be the last bad thing I'll have happen to Rose, I swear. The poor girl can't take anymore:( I hope that you guys are still enjoying the story:) All feedback, likes, and favs, and hits are appreciated!)_


	19. Maine

_Dear Jasmine,_

 _It's been a week since mother's unfortunate death. The funeral was a somber one. All of Boston society had been there and it was all pomp and circumstance. Mother would have loved it. The strangest thing is...I didn't cry. I couldn't. It's like all of my tears have been dried up. It's not that I didn't love my mother...it's not that I don't grieve her loss. I just...can't cry. Not anymore. I think the past few months of crying have used up all of my tears._

 _Jack is concerned. He looks at me as if he's ready to wrap me in a warm hug and shield me from the world if need be. I admit, the past few months, I had needed just that. But now...I don't know. I just don't feel like I need that kind of treatment. Mother...our relationship was never a close one. We fought more than we got along. We had made our peace with each other before that horrible day. That's one good thing. We had made peace with each other. I can now go on with my life with a clear conscious._

 _She left me the money she had won in that lawsuit. I don't want it. I told her that I didn't want it. I don't want to have anything to do with our father's money, so be expecting a visit from me soon so I can give the money back to you. I told mother how wrong she had been to sue for it. I don't think she ever understood my reasoning. But of course, it wasn't her father that had turned his back on her completely._

 _Not that I'm bitter. At least not anymore. I have Jack and he is all I need._

 _She had a boy. Bradley named him Maxwell. He has red hair and blue eyes. For now Bradley is going to try to raise him with the help of a nanny. I don't know how that will turn out. Hopefully Maxwell will live a good life, free of the worries that had plagued me as a child._

 _We had left Boston today! Jack talked about wanting to take me to see Maine. He said that he wanted to show me that the world can still be a beautiful place, despite the ugliness that we had witnessed. My beautiful, optimistic Jack. I hope he is right, because I don't think that I want to see anymore of the world if there is nothing but darkness and pain._

 _Well that is all I have to say for now. I will write again. Take care,_

 _Rose_

 _..._

Rose stared out the window, watching the scenery pass her by as she and Jack entered the state of Maine.

New England. The place where her mother had wished to migrate to at one point, feeling that the ones lucky to live at the very top of the country were the true elite and she had longed to be one of them. But that wish had never came true, thanks to her husband's betrayal. Boston was as close to being a true elite that Ruth Dewitt Bukater would ever come and that had been rather short lived. It almost made Rose feel sad.

"You know, we're coming here just in time. Maine is gorgeous in the fall I've read. With all the changing colors of the leaves...," Jack spoke, wanting to garner up interest in their trip once again. He felt that Rose's desire to see anymore of the country was dampened now and he wanted to renew it. He wanted her to see the world as a beautiful place again, despite the ugliness that they had witnessed. That hadn't been the whole world. He needed to show her that.

"The ocean...it's the North Atlantic, right?"

"Um...yes. But it's nowhere near where Titanic went down. I doubt that we'll see any icebergs."

"I never thought that I'd see the North Atlantic again...or even want to."

Jack frowned. "Have you changed your mind?"

Rose shook her head and sighed. "No, I haven't. I'm just talking nonsense, I suppose."

Jack just looked at her before taking one hand off the wheel to take hers. "No, it's not nonsense. I get what you're saying and I don't blame you. I feel the same way. Which is why we're staying inland most of the time. I don't know if the lighthouses are worth checking out or not."

"So where is our destination then?"

Jack just gave her a mysterious smile, his eyes bright and mischievous. "You'll see."

They rode in silence for the next half hour. In that time, Rose found herself dozing off until the car came to a slow, complete stop and all Rose could hear was the sound of the birds chirping in the trees and Jack's soft breathing. She opened her eyes and gasped at the rose red cottage that they had pulled up in front of. It was picturesque with it's red paint trimmed with white windows and doors. It sat on at least eight acres of land and sat right in the middle of nature. It was quiet here. Quiet enough so that she could hear herself think!

"What is this?" She looked at Jack with big astonished eyes.

"The Dawson Cottage. It hasn't been used in years according to Bradley. He thought that the tranquility here would do us both some good. I thought he was right, so I brought you here."

Rose turned back to the cottage, her mouth forming a smile. "I love it."

"The best thing about it is that it's just us, out here in the woods. Town is a good mile away."

Rose looked at the cabin, feeling good about the place. It was a good place. A peaceful place. The perfect place to heal from the losses that they had suffered during the past several months. Looking at the cabin, she felt like she could call this place home.

...

Two weeks had passed in relative quiet for Jack and Rose. Jack had taken up his portfolio again and made daily treks out into the woods to sketch his surroundings. Rose would tease him about landscapes, which all he could do was blush.

"You can always join me and make my pictures much more interesting, Rosebud," he offered with a flirty wink and smile, but she would always refuse, stating that he could find something much more interesting than her to draw.

Rose on the other hand kept herself busy with reading, sewing, and cooking. She also tried to write some children's books, but in her opinion, they were nowhere near good enough to be published, but she did plan to send some of her stories to James. He had always liked the little stories that Rose had came up for him and she felt it was a great way to keep in touch.

Three weeks had passed by when Jack came up with a fun activity for them to do together. Rose had spent the day out in the garden. She had decided to give planting flowers and vegetables a try. She didn't know if she'd be around to witness the results, but it was something to do to keep her mind busy. One could only read so much, she had no inspiration to write anything, and sewing only reminded her of her mother, which was a depressing subject at the moment. She wasn't here to be depressed. She was here to heal and learn how to feel happiness again. She didn't know where Jack had gotten off to, but she was certain he would return sooner or later. He never left her side for long these days. He was probably fearful of what horror she'd walk upon next if he did.

"Rosie! I'm back! Come see the surprise I have for you!" Jack called from the front of the house, pure excitement tinging his voice.

Wiping her hands clean on the white apron she was wearing, Rose got up and walked to the front of the house to see Jack standing in front of a bicycle built for two. She stared in amazement. Of all things she had expected of Jack to do, this had not been one of them for some reason.

"Where did you get that?" Rose stared.

"I drove into town and rented it. Felt strange riding it back here without a second person, but the thought of how much fun we can have on this thing was well worth it."

"Jack...um...for one...I don't know how to ride a bike..."

Jack just laughed. "Well it's a good thing I know how for the both of us. All you have to do is stay balanced. I'll do all the hard work. Heck, I'll even teach you."

Rose still wasn't sure. She remembered how her mother had outright forbidden her to ride the contraption known as a bicycle, stating that it was unlady like and vulgar and how she heard tales of how young people use them to escape the watchful eye of their chaperones. In fact, her mother may be rolling in her grave now, just at the thought of Rose riding a bicycle!

Jack grinned as he walked up to Rose, pulled her into his arms and playfully danced with her in a playful, exaggerated waltzed. "Rosie, Rosie, give me your answer do! I'm half crazy over the love of you! It won't be a stylish marriage! I can't afford a carriage! But you'll look sweet, upon the seat of a bicycle built for two!"

Rose couldn't help but laugh. She had always loved that song, especially the second verse, but since her feelings for Jack was opposite of Daisy's feelings for Henry, she'll change it up a bit. "Ja-ack, Ja-ack, this is my answer true! I'm half crazy over the likes of you! I don't need a stylish marriage, I don't even want a carriage! I will be crammed, I will be jammed on a bicycle built for two!"

Both of them end the song in breathless giggles, wrapping their arms around each other in a comfortable embrace.

"I was scared when you began to sing the second verse," Jack snorted.

"Well, since I'm not Daisy and you're not poor Henry, I felt that the verse had to be properly adjusted."

Jack smiled and rubbed his nose against Rose's in an Eskimo kiss. "That's my Rosie. So creative..."

Rose smiled, feeling happy and relaxed. At peace. She hadn't really felt this way in the longest time. "How about showing me how to ride that bicycle, now?"

"Okay...the first thing that you need to know is that I am the captain. That's the person that sits in the front and has the most experience in bike riding. I will steer, pedal, navigate..."

"Just don't navigate us into an iceberg."

Jack gave her a stern look, not really amused. "Ha ha, Rose."

"Sorry," She gave a wry smile and shrugged.

Rolling his eyes, he continued. I determine where the bike goes, and I do most of the work. You, my dear Rosie, are the stoker. You are expected to pedal, but you can also help with directions and other things...but since you don't know where we're going, I won't expect help with directions," He just winked. "As the captain, I get on first."

Rose watched as he returned to the bike and got on the vehicle first, gripping the handlebars, but keeping his feet on the ground.

"I keep the bike balance as you get on next."

Taking a deep breath, she walked over and got on the bike. "Now what do I do?"

"Put you feet on the pedals and back pedal so I can reach mine more easily."

"What if I fall?"

"You won't. I have it nice and balanced Rose. You'll be okay. I won't let you fall! Trust me!"

"There's no one else I trust more," Rose smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek, before slipping her feet onto the pedal. Taking a deep breath, she back pedaled as Jack directed.

"Good girl! Hold on, here we go!" Jack put his feet on the pedal and they were off. "You're doing it, Rose! Keep pedaling!"

...

After a half hour of pedaling, Jack brought Rose to a clearing, surrounded by oak trees that leaves boasted the colors of fall. He had came here hours before and prepared it, placing a blanket on the grass and a filled picnic basket right in the middle for an afternoon of lounging and just enjoying the lovely fall day. Rose's eyes widened in surprise as they came upon it.

"What...who...did you do this? For me?" Rose stared, her eyes drinking everything in.

"Who else would I do this for other than you?" Jack's smile was tender and full of the love he held for her. He watched as she hoped off the bike and approach the blanket. Again he felt his love swell up into his chest, making him want to just wrap his arms around her and hold her for the rest of his life. "The way you make me feel, Rosie, you deserve so much more than this."

She looked at him and blushed as she saw the love in his eyes. She would never have to worry about someone loving her as long as he lived, looking into his blue eyes, she knew that his love was never ending. "You...you always do this. You do these wonderful things for me...but I never do anything for you...I wouldn't even know where to begin..."

"Just being my wife and promising to be mine forever, that's good enough. I don't need you to do anything else..."

"I am yours forever. I'll never love anyone like I love you, Jack."

"Come here," He held out his hand to her. He wrapped his hand around hers and led her to the blanket. Together they laid down, side by side, their hands entwined. They were silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts. It was Jack who spoke again. "You know...I plan to be with you forever...but if something happens that I can't...I don't want you to drown yourself in grief, Rose. I want you to go on. Live life for me and continue to make each day count."

Rose frowned, wondering where this was coming from. "Jack?"

"It scares me, when you say that you'll never love anyone like you love me sometimes. I'm scared that something may happen to me and you'll stop living...like the both of us had after Titanic...when we thought that the other was dead. I don't want you to do that again, Rose. I want you to live."

Rose sighed. She looked into his eyes, seeing the love and worry there. "How can you expect me to do that?"

"Because you're my fiery Rose. I wouldn't expect anything less. Really, if you love me like you say you do, you'll promise to keep on living, no matter what. Whether we're together or not. You'll promise and never let go of that promise."

Rose rubbed at her eyes. These past few months...all the loss that she had suffered...the fact that she still had Jack had been the only thing that had held her together. But what if the worse did happen and she did lose him? How could she possibly go on? True, when she had first ran away from Philadelphia and arrived in Chippewa Falls, she was going to make a go of living without Jack...but now that he had turned up alive and they were married and had a life together and she knew what it was like to fully love and be loved by him...how could she be expected to go on after that?

"I can't make that promise Jack. Not now. Not when I know what it's like to be with you...to have a life with you...a life that I love..."

"Rose..."

"Don't make me promise, Jack, please. Don't make me promise the impossible..."

His heart broke at the tears in her eyes. He immediately felt bad for causing her tears. He didn't even know why he brought such a subject up. He had just wanted to make sure that she'd be alright, no matter what, but all he actually did was make her cry. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed a warm hand up and down her back, comforting her.

"Shh, Rose, don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bringing such a depressing subject up. Nothing will happen to me, I'll make sure of it. I'm never going to leave your side. So you won't have to worry about making or keeping such a promise, okay? Please stop crying..."

Rose pressed her face against his shirt and took several deep breaths, attempting to calm herself down. She hated that she was crying now. It seemed like all she ever did anymore was cry and mope. This was such a beautiful place, she didn't want to cry here. She wanted to be at peace for once. Happy. She didn't want to think about depressing things, liking moving on if by chance Jack wasn't with her anymore.

"Can we talk about something else?" She requested.

"Sure. We can talk about anything you want," Jack stroked her hair, willing to do anything she requested, as long as it stopped her tears.

"When we're done here...I'd like to go see Jasmine. I need to give her that money mother had left me," Rose sat up, staring straight ahead. "Mother thought that I was deserving of that money, but it's from him and I want nothing to do with anything from him. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Jack sat up as well, his eyes on her, trying to read her somehow. She seemed determined and resolute. Like her mind was firmly made up and there was no changing it, not that he would of course. "Okay...once we're done with Maine, we'll go to Philadelphia."

"Good. Now enough about all this serious business, I'm starving and I want to talk about seeing some lighthouses!"

Jack just chuckled as he reached for the picnic basket full of food. The rest of the day was sure to be more relaxing, now that all serious subjects have been banned. He just hoped that this calm loll in their lives would last. He had enough angst to last for a lifetime.


	20. Philadelphia

They stayed in Maine for two weeks. Two weeks of exploring lighthouses, collecting fallen leaves and hiking and sight seeing and just relaxing and enjoying each other, something that they hadn't done in a while. Rose loved it. Especially the small ocean front towns, where you could smell the ocean just at the town's edge. If they hadn't already decided to settle in Napa California, Rose would have asked for them to buy a small cottage and make Maine their home. But their home was in Napa. It had already been decided and prepared. But Jack promised to bring her back to Maine someday. Maybe they could even purchase a vacation home there, but for now it was best to move on.

After the two weeks in Maine were over, Jack and Rose packed up and headed for Philadelphia, where Rose had her heart set on going. She was determined to give the money that her mother had won back to Jasmine and her mother. To Rose, it was blood money. Money that her father had kept from her and her mother because he simply didn't love them enough and she did not want any part of it or of him.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Jack frowned, studying Rose, who just sat in the driver's seat, staring out of the passenger side window, watching the scenery go by. "We can go elsewhere. Like Connecticut. Or Vermont. I heard that Vermont is nice..."

"I am sure. I want to go to Philadelphia. I need to give this money back, Jack. I've held onto it for long enough," She sighed and turned to look at him. She frowned, noticing that he looked unusually...ran down. He was paler than normal and his eyes weren't as bright as they usually were. "Jack...are you alright? You don't look at all well. You look tired. Maybe we should find a room somewhere for you to rest..."

"I'm fine. It's probably just a bug that I will be over by morning. Don't worry about it," Jack brushed away the concern. To be honest, he hadn't been feeling like himself ever since he woke up that morning. He felt like his muscles were heavy and stiff. He also felt cold and he had a headache. But he didn't even like to think of himself getting sick. Normally, he'd push through and get over it. There was no reason why now wouldn't be the same. "I probably just need a good nights sleep."

"You are not getting sick are you?" Rose placed a hand against his cheek, her frown deepening as she felt how clammy he was.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Don't worry? That was easier said than done, but she didn't want to argue with him, so she simply nodded, taking one of his hands in hers and continued to look out the window, trying not to think of how warm that hand in hers felt. It was too warm. But he wasn't going to admit that he was sick...not yet anyway.

Keeping her mind off of Jack's health, Rose allowed her mind to drift. The past year, it had not been at all how she thought it would be. She had envisioned their trip to be full of fun and adventure. Sure, there had been a lot of love and fun and adventure during their trip. Places, people, and events that she'll never forget. But there had also been a lot of horror as well. Losing their baby. Witnessing a lynching of two innocent people and saving James. Falling in love with James, just to have to give him up. Then there was the death of her own mother. All of it had happened in a relatively short time, too close together. For a while, she had felt adrift, unable to catch her bearings. If it hadn't been for Jack, she would have been lost to depression that she would never have gotten out of.

But Jack had been there. He had been her rock, her anchor. The one bright spot in a world of darkness and death. She had tried so hard not to be so dependent on him, not wanting to fall back into the depression she had felt when she had thought him dead after Titanic. But after all that had happened, she couldn't help herself. He held out a hand and she took it and held on tight, so she wouldn't drown in the despair that had clouded her world. He had been her life jacket, the one thing that she loved that had gone untainted by all the darkness that had threatened their lives. She loved him more than ever before.

If she lost him now, she knew that she would never recover.

Sighing, she shook the gloomy thought out of her head, not knowing why they were popping up now. There was no reason for such thoughts. Jack wasn't going anywhere. He was right there with her, holding her hand, keeping her together with love and understanding, and the part of him that made him her Jack.

"Here we are," He interrupted her thoughts, parking the car in front of a modest sized mansion where Jasmine and her mom lived. "I think they'll be surprised to see us."

"Of course. I didn't tell her when we were coming. Just that we were," She smiled, kissing his cheek, trying not to dwell on how hot his skin felt against her lips.

His smile looked more like a grimace, but he quickly covered that by giving her a quick kiss. "Let's go. We'll get the bags later."

"Okay," She followed him, noting how slowly he seemed to move. It was like he was in pain or something. He was definitely walking slower than normal. "Jack, are you sure you're okay?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" He asked, ringing the bell once they were upon the porch.

"Because you're moving slower than usual and I think that you're running a fever. You've been hotter than usual for the past several hours and..."

"I am fine. Stop worrying so much."

Rose was about to respond when the door opened to reveal Selene, Jasmine's mother. Rose made herself smile and push the concern over Jack's health to the back of her mind.

"Rose," Selene blinked, surprised to see her daughter's half sister at the door. She knew that the girl wrote to her daughter often, but she hadn't expected to see her again.

"Hello, Selene. We were in the area and I thought we should stop by and see Jasmine. I've been writing her, but I thought it'd be good to visit her face to face."

It was hard to tell if the older woman welcomed her into her home, judging from the tense expression on her face, but the woman eventually stepped aside. "Please come in. I'll call Jasmine to the sitting room. We can have a nice visit in there."

Rose gripped Jack's hand, about to enter when suddenly he was overcame by a series of harsh coughs.

"Jack?" Rose again frowned, her concern over his health moving back to the front of her mind. Those coughs didn't sound at all good and his eyes...they looked feverish to her. "You are sick...why didn't you say something?"

"I'm fine," Jack reassured, wincing as he cleared his throat. "Really...that was probably dust from the road…"

"I don't think so..."

"Rose..."

"We should see a doctor..."

"I'm fine. Come on, let's go in. Jasmine will be excited to see you...don't worry about me," Jack ushered her into the house, determined not to be a reason to put off meeting with her sister.

Rose simply sighed, giving in to Jack's reassurances. He didn't want her to worry, but didn't he know how impossible that was when he was so obviously sick? Especially after all the bad luck that they had suffered? Rose couldn't help but worry.

"Rose," Jasmine came down the stairs, surprise was clear in her voice. She had not been expecting this visit, despite the claims to do so in the letters. "You're here."

Rose made herself smile, the worry over her husband with her, despite his reassurance that he was fine. "Of course. I said I'd visit. With us being back on this side of the country, there was no chance that I wouldn't."

Jasmine just giggled. "I know it's silly. I wasn't really expecting you to. Your letters was enough. I am glad that you're here though. Things have been kind of rough lately. I think this visit will cheer me up greatly."

"Come. I have something for both you and your mother. Maybe it'll make things a lot easier for you," Rose took her sister's hand, glancing at Jack one more time as she and Jasmine joined Selene in the sitting room.

Jack stood there for a few minutes, wincing at the headache that was building behind his eyes and his aching muscles. It was becoming a chore just to move, but he didn't want to let Rose know just how bad off he was. He saw the worry in her eyes and he just didn't want him to be one of the many things for her to worry about. To top off the fever and the aches, and the headache, he was coughing more and more and it was just becoming frustrating. Pretending to be perfectly healthy...it was exhausting. He just needed a break for a few minutes. Time to pull himself together.

He took a step to join the ladies in the setting room, just to be overcame by another series of harsh coughs, the kind of cough that leaves the room spinning.

Gripping the wall, Jack struggled to get his bearings. He couldn't go in there like this...he needed to be steady on his feet, but at the moment, that was impossible.

"Well, this is bad," He frowned, then felt like laughing again, realizing that he said something close to that on Titanic, when Cal and Lovejoy had locked him below decks. But he wasn't below decks this time, and he was becoming well aware that it may take more than an ax-wielding Rose to save him.

…..

Jasmine and Rose sat across from each other while Selene poured some tea that she had arranged for the maid to bring in. Looking at the two girls, the older woman wondered what William would have thought about this. His two daughters together, attempting to becoming something resembling sisters. Would he approve? She couldn't really say. She had loved William, but she had found him hard to read at the best of times.

"Um, I am aware that my mother had sued you for what father had hidden from her upon his death, and that she won," Rose rubbed the back of her neck, feeling awkward. She again wished that her mother hadn't done it. It was so unneeded. "That must have caused you a lot of hardship."

"It's not like we didn't deserve it. I mean, what daddy did was wrong. He had put you in a horrible situation and…," Jasmine began, but Selene interrupted.

"That wasn't our fault. I had never asked William to do that. I never would have. I was shocked to find out what he had done. Ruth may have been a cold bitch, but you were just an innocent girl. You didn't deserve what he had done. He should have left you something. But he didn't and I just think it was wrong that Ruth took it out on us. Ever since she sued and we had to write that check, we're hardly making ends meet. I may have to search for Jasmine a husband..."

Rose's eyes widened at that last part. It sent visions of her mother suiting her up for the search for the perfect husband running through her head. Days of fittings and lessons in flirting and being demure. Her dreams and choices stolen from her. The threat of marrying a man she didn't even like. She had gotten lucky with Titanic. She had met Jack, who had helped her escape such a horrible fate. But there may be no Jack for Jasmine. She couldn't let her sister go through what she had gone through. She couldn't let her risk being pushed into a loveless marriage. If she had any doubt about giving that money back, it was all gone now.

"Selene, there is no need for you to do that! None at all! I told mother not to sue for all that...he had made. To sue for only the dowry that her family had contributed. Of course, as always, mother didn't listen to me and now you're wanting to do to Jasmine what she tried to do to me. I can't let you do that, even if I wanted to keep that money, I wouldn't. Especially not now."

"Rose, I understand your concern, but Jasmine and I had talked it over and we both had agreed..."

Rose opened her handbag and pulled out the check that her mother had written. She handed out to Selene, wanting to be rid of it. "Here. Mother wrote that check before she died. She had left daddy's money to me, but I don't want it. I never wanted it and she knew it. So I'm giving it back to you. He wanted Jasmine to have it and she should."

"He was your father as well. You deserve it, after what he had done," Jasmine frowned, feeling like it was wrong to take the check. She had lived in the lap of luxury while her sister had to find a way to support herself and her mother. It wasn't fair.

"I don't want it. I don't want anything from him. I don't want my kids to know him. We'll be fine without this money. But you won't. You'll be forced into a loveless marriage, and trust me Jasmine. You don't want that. Not at all. Jack had saved me from such a fate, but I can't risk waiting for the same to happen to you. So take the money. He wanted you to have and so do I."

"Rose..."

"Jasmine, don't argue with me. Just take the money. Please," Rose insisted.

Jasmine looked at Rose then at her mother before giving a sigh of defeat. "Alright, alright. If you insist."

"I do," She smiled as Jasmine hesitantly took the check out of her hands. "See. That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No. It was rather painless. So maybe you can tell Jack he can come in now," Jasmine chuckled.

"Jack's not here?" Rose frowned. She had been concentrating so fully on getting Jasmine to take the money, it hadn't registered that Jack wasn't in the room with her. Looking around, she got to her feet, her stomach beginning to sink. "I thought that he had followed us. Where is he?"

"I don't know...he never came in," Jasmine too was on her feet.

Frowning, Rose lead the way out into the foyer, where they found a feverish Jack, unconscious on the floor.

"Oh my god, Jack!" Rose raced to his side, pressing her hand to his head and taking his hand in hers. "He's burning up! I knew he was sick! He kept insisting that he was fine, but I knew...his eyes weren't as bright and he had stopped smiling so much and...god, I'm so stupid and now..."

"I'll send Carlos for the doctor. Jasmine, go get Cliff and Max. Have them take Jack to the guestroom. We'll get him comfortable in there," Selene ordered.

Jasmine nodded, and turned to do what her mother had ordered, but then stopped when she saw Rose, clinging to Jack's hand. After all she had gone to, she didn't know how Rose was going to deal with her beloved Jack being sick. She walked over and placed a gentle hand on Rose's shoulder, hoping to be of comfort to her.

"Don't worry. Jack will be okay. He's strong. This shouldn't be too hard to beat."

Rose could only nod at those words, not knowing how else to respond. Jack was her light at the end of a dark tunnel, now he was sick and she was submerged into complete darkness. A darkness that she couldn't see herself out of.


	21. Philadelphia Part 2

Jack looked like a lifeless doll, laying there in that bed, unconscious and worn. The raise and fall of his chest and the sound of labored breathing was the only sign of life. Rose sat by his side, holding his hand tight, as she watched the doctor examine him. She had told him the symptoms that she had noticed on the way to Philadelphia. Symptoms that Jack didn't even know that she knew about. He had tried to brush it all off to no avail, he couldn't fool her. She knew that he was sick, she just hadn't known how sick he was.

Finished with the examination, the doctor sighed and shook his head. His mouth down turned into a grim frown.

"I am afraid that it isn't good," The elderly man looked at Rose with sad eyes.

"What is wrong with him? How do we make him well again? Can he get well again?" Rose wanted to beg and plead for the doctor to save her husband's life. She wanted to tell him just how important Jack really was to her. That he was her anchor, her entire life, so he had to cure him. He couldn't let Jack die, because if Jack died, so would she. She would have no reason to go on. But she didn't. She kept her composure and waited for the doctor's diagnosis.

"I am afraid that your husband has the beginnings of influenza. There's not much that we can do. You can give him aspirin to help with the inflammation and to get the fever down. Also use cold compresses and ice baths. He needs to drink plenty of liquids and get plenty of rest. He can't be up and moving about. He'll be too fatigued, because his body will be using all of his energy to fight the virus."

Rose held a trembling hand against her lips, her heart pounded in her chest. Influenza. Jack had the flu. People died from the flu! She had an Uncle who had died of the flu, years ago and recently, a woman in one of the towns they had traveled threw had passed away from the virus as well. What if Jack didn't get any better? What if he died?

"Is there anything else that I can do to help him, doctor? I mean...people have died from this, right? There must be a way to make sure that he comes through this."

"Well, there are complications. If one is not careful, it can turn into pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?!"

The doctor gave another deep sigh as he took off his glasses and began cleaning them with a white handkerchief from his pocket. "Mrs. Dawson, I am going to tell you what I tell all of my patient's family members. When it comes to the flu, simply go by what I call lab for the next two weeks. Liquids, aspirin, and bed rest. That should help his symptoms. If he is to get well, it'll be during two weeks time. If he's sick longer than that, or if his fever worsens, despite your efforts, send for me again."

Sensing that Rose was still unsatisfied, the doctor placed a compassionate hand on her shoulder, wanting to lend some comfort and maybe even some hope. "Not to worry, Mrs. Your husband is young and strong. Most likely, he will pull through this. It's mostly the elderly and weak that succumb to this virus."

"Thank you doctor..."

The doctor then opened his bag and handed Rose a bottle of pills. "Give these to him, once a day and when you run out, I've written you a prescription to get more at the pharmacy. If you need more than this for his fever, give him ice baths and cold compresses. I wish I could tell you to do more. Good luck, Mrs. Dawson."

"Thank you, sir," Rose accepted the pills and prescription and watched him leave the room, probably being shown out by Jasmine and her mother. Feeling at a loss at what to do now, she returned to Jack's bedside and took his hand in hers. "You should have said you weren't feeling well, Jack. I knew you were sick, I should have insisted that we stay in Maine until you were better."

"What's wrong with being here?"

Startled, Rose turned to see Jasmine in the doorway, looking at her with compassionate eyes. "Jasmine, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I heard the doctor say it's the flu," Jasmine came in and stood by her sister. When she had first met Rose, the redhead had been a mystery to her, but the letters that she had received from Rose had revealed an intelligent, friendly, loving girl who had a heart for adventure. She couldn't help to admire her and perhaps even be like her. She definitely wanted to find a love like the love that Rose had found with Jack. Someone to love fully and completely and have that love returned. "Not to worry Rose. The doctor is right. Jack is young and strong and he's going to beat this. And I'm glad that you're here to go through this. Who better than to go through sickness with than family. This way, you're not alone and he can concentrate fully on getting better and not have to worry that you have no one."

"I just don't want to be a burden to you and your mother...I feel like we're imposing."

"Don't be silly. You're not imposing. Do you know how much I had wanted to be of some comfort to you during those hard times that you wrote about? I felt like such a bad sister. But now I can make up for that and be here for you when you need me. I can hold your hand until Jack is well enough to hold it himself."

She turned her attention back to Jack, who still was not awake. Sighing, Rose reached over and brushed his damp hair away from his face, wishing that he would open his eyes. All was well when those blue eyes were in sight.

"So how is he?" Selene appeared in the doorway, also worried about the young man.

"He has yet to wake up. I'm so sorry about this, Selene. I promise, we won't be any trouble and I'll pull our weight as long as we're here. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do," Rose offered, still feeling like an imposter.

"Oh no need to be sorry. You're Jasmine's sister, which makes you both family. We wouldn't have it any other way. Plus this way, you have a safe place to nurse your young man back to health. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Thank you," Rose sniffed, wishing that she could smile, but with Jack sick, she just couldn't bring herself to do so. "We both appreciate this."

"Come Jasmine, let's go have those cold compresses made for the young man. The sooner we get that fever down, the better," Selene direct, pulling her daughter from the room so that Rose could have some time alone with Jack.

Rose watched them go, her heart feeling heavy. She found no joy or relief at the acceptance here in Philadelphia. She just felt worry and isolation, knowing that Jack was sick and how this illness could turn into something worse if they weren't careful. She had never been so scared in her life.

"Rose?" His voice was raspy and his throat hurt, really his whole body hurt. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. Just that he was sick and Rose needed him.

"It's okay, Jack," She squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was there. That she wasn't going to leave his side. He had taken care of her ever since the moment that they had wed. Now it was time for her to take care of him. "I'm right here, darling. I am not going anywhere."

"I feel like shit...where are we?" He forced his eyes to open. He tried to move, but it felt like his muscles were made of lead, trapping him in one place.

"We're at Jasmine's house. Her and Selene are allowing us to stay until you're well again."

"Well again?"

"Oh Jack, why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well? I wouldn't have let you drive all this way! You can't do that, Jack. You can't not tell me when something is wrong with you. I have to know when something is wrong with you. Through sickness and in health Jack."

"Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry. Just don't do it again," She sadly smiled, touching his hot face. "Your

fever feels worse...let me give you some aspirin...Jasmine will be back with a cold compress..."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You have influenza. The doctor said that you'll be sick for two weeks. Any longer than that, we'll have to have him come back. It can be serious, Jack. So I need you to rest and not try to get up. You have to conserve your strength and let me take care of you," Rose explained, stroking his damp hair.

"I'm...sorry," He tried to talk, but was again over come by fits of coughing. This time, he was able to control the dizziness, now that he was laying down and not sitting up, but his head was still pounding. "My head hurts..."

Rose reached for the aspirin, took a pill out of the bottle and fed it to Jack. She poured a glass of water from the pitcher on a nearby table and had Jack drink from the glass. "This should help."

"Here's a compress, Rose. Oh he's awake," Jasmine reappeared.

"Yes, he is and he's seemingly worse," Rose accepted the compress and gently pressed it to Jack's head. "I hope that changes."

"With you as his nurse, I am sure he'll be back on his feet soon," Jasmine gave an encouraging smile. She looked at Jack, noticing how pale and lifeless he seemed in that bed. Almost lost. He had to be worried about Rose. She got a sense from Rose's letters and from the times she had spoken to him that that was who he was. He loved her and worried about her. She felt as if she should say something to him. Reassure him somehow. "Not to worry, Jack. I'll help Rose as she looks after you. She's not alone. My mother and I will look after her for you."

The smile was small, but there. His voice was barely recognizable. "Thank...you..."

…..

The following three weeks were hallowing ones for Rose. Jack got much worse before he got better. His coughing kept them both up during the nights. His fever came and went and sometimes he would even hallucinate, talking to Fabrizio and Tommy, apologizing to them and talking to an invisible Fabrizio about dreams that were never to come true. It had broken Rose's heart to see Jack trapped in a world she could be no part of.

The fever and hallucinations weren't the only thing. There was the harsh coughs, the intense headaches, and the throwing up and muscle aches and the constant fatigue. Rose tried to deal with all these symptoms, trying to hide her own fear and heartache, but when she was alone, or just with Jasmine, she would let it all out by crying in her sister's arms. Jasmine would just hold her and let the tears fall as she comforted her sister with reassuring words that by the third week, she was beginning to doubt.

When the third week came, and Jack was still not better, Rose had the doctor come back and he had told her that Jack was no worse, even though he was no better. That for now, it was still a case of wait and see.

Finally, the fourth week arrived and Jack's fever broke, the aches disappeared, and he was coughing less and less. Jack was again feeling like himself again. By the end of the fourth week, the doctor had declared him cured, much to Rose and Jasmine's relief. The two girls didn't think that they could take anymore.

Especially Rose. In the past four weeks, she had to learn to be strong without Jack's love and encouragement. She had to stand on her own two feet and be the strong one for Jack, and she was, with the help of a sister she had just found out that she had.

For the first time since meeting Jasmine, Rose felt grateful for the girl. She didn't want to think of what would have happened if she had been on her own during Jack's illness. She liked to think that she was strong enough to make it on her own, but she just didn't know. Not really, and she was so afraid that she wasn't and may never be.


	22. Loss and Gain

Two weeks had passed since Jack had been given a clean bill of health. Since then, Rose had found herself finally enjoying her visit with her sister. It turned out, that during Jack's bout with the flu, Rose and Jasmine had grown closer and now they spend hours in the park or in the library of Jasmine's home talking about all kind of things from politics, to books, to art, all while Jack sat nearby sketching them in his portfolio.

They were in the library when a telegram from Bradley arrived. Rose and Jasmine were discussing taking tea out on the veranda in order to enjoy the good weather when Selene came in with the telegram in hand.

"Rose, Jack. Forgive me for the interruption, but I had just recieved a telegram addressed to you both," She handed the card to Rose, who looked it over with a frown. "It's from Boston."

"It's from Bradley. He said that our presence is required at once. I wonder what this is about? Mother's dead...it couldn't be Maxwell could it?" Rose looked at Jack with alarm.

Jack shrugged, clueless at what this could be about. "I don't know. It's a good thing that we're here and not on the other side of the country though."

"This means that you'll have to cut your visit short," Jasmine frowned, hating to see Rose and Jack go. She was having such a nice visit and she felt that she was growing closer to her sister.

"I know. I hate that too. Jack was sick during most of it, and I was just beginning to really enjoy myself. We'll come back again and I'll continue writing to you. I promise," Rose hugged her sister, hating to have to say goodbye.

"You know, I can go Rose. I can see what this is about and come back once I find out. There's no need to end your visit here," Jack offered, hating for the girls to have to say goodbye as well.

Rose was tempted to accept the offer, but Jack had just gotten over a serious illness and she wasn't ready, she may never be ready, to be away from him just yet. What if he got sick again and she wasn't there? What if he needed her? They've had so much bad luck lately, she just couldn't take the chance of something happening to him and she not being there for him.

"No, it's best if I go with you. This may have something to do with Maxwell."

"Well, at least we had you guys here for this long," Jasmine sadly sighed. There had been so much she had wanted to do with her sister, but that was life. At least now, thanks to Rose, things will be easier for her and her mother and perhaps she can join Rose and Jack on their travels sometime.

"This won't be goodbye for good, I promise. I'll continue to write and perhaps you can visit us once we get back to Napa. I think that's where we'll be heading once we see what's going on in Boston. I think I've had enough of being on the road," Rose hugged her sister one more time.

One hour later, Jack and Rose had everything packed, loaded into the car and were ready to head for Boston. Rose and Selene stood on the front steps of the mansion as the couple approached to say goodbye.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Rose while I was sick," Jack nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I've been wanting to thank you for that."

"No need to thank us. She's family and so are you. If you need us, let us know. We'll be here," Selene walked up and gave Jack a goodbye hug.

"Take care, Rose. I'll be looking for your letters," Jasmine hugged her sister one last time.

"They'll be coming, I promise," Rose hugged Jasmine back, indeed feeling sad that this was goodbye for now. It was amazing. When she had first found out that she had a sister, she had been angry with her father and didn't want anything to do with the girl. But now, she couldn't picture her life without Jasmine in it somehow. She may hate her father, but she was happy to have a sister. She knew that she wouldn't have survived Jack's illness without the comfort that Jasmine had offered.

Looking back at the women on the doorstep, Jack and Rose headed for the car, ready to get on the road and see why Bradley needed them back in Boston.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay?" Jack asked, sensing Rose's reluctance to leave.

"I'm sure. Don't ask why. You'll think I'm silly."

Jack arched a brow and shook his head, already knowing why. "I doubt that I'll have some relapse or something."

"I know. But...I just don't want to chance it. We had a string of bad luck and...well I don't trust it to be over. I know it's silly, but I just need to be by your side. Just in case, alright?"

Jack simply nodded, not wanting to argue with her. "Alright."

Jack beeped the horn one last time as a goodbye to Selene and Jasmine, and then pulled out onto the road, heading for Boston. Rose again looked back once and waved to the disappearing women, who grew smaller and smaller until she couldn't see them, nor the house anymore. She turned around in her seat and smiled as Jack's hand found hers.

"What do you think we'll find in Boston?" Rose asked.

"There's no telling. Whatever it is, it must be serious. I don't think Bradley had ever summoned us before."

"No he hasn't. I hope it's not Maxwell. If anything happened to that baby..."

"Shh. It hasn't. I am sure that Maxwell is fine," Jack reassured, trying to convince himself of that as well. He didn't know why Bradley had summoned them, but something told him that it wasn't anything good. He just hoped that it had nothing to do with the baby. He didn't think that Rose could take anymore loss.

Little did he know, that the loss waiting for them in Boston had more to do with him than Rose.

...

When they reached Boston, nothing seemed to have changed. The town was still bustling, with people going to and from their destination, not even stopping to acknowledge one another. The sky was still blue and the ground was steady beneath their feet. Neither Jack, nor Rose, could think of what could have caused Bradley to summon them like this.

"Do you have any clue of what this can be about?" Rose asked.

"No. Unless Elizabeth and Sam came back and Bradley killed him and needs us as a character witness," Jack speculated, just to recieve a slap against his arm from Rose.

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't kidding," Jack snorted. "Come on, let's see what's going on. We won't find out by just standing out here."

Rose rang the bell, wishing that she didn't have to come back here so soon. Her mother's death was still fresh. She couldn't help but feel that their relationship would have improved if she hadn't died. Being here just reminded her of something that she'll never have and it made her sad.

The door was opened by Carlotta, who looked to be relieved to see them once again on her doorstep. "Mister Jack, Mrs. Rose, thank goodness you're here! Come in, we've been expecting you."

"Carlotta? What is going on? Why did Bradley send for us?" Rose frowned, following her husband into the house. Her question was answered by running feet and a pink blur.

"Jack!" Lily ran into the foyer and right into Jack's arms.

Dropping his bags, Jack lifted the girl up into his arms, shocked to see her here in this mansion. "Lily, what are you doing here? Where is mommy and daddy?"

"Hello cousin. Welcome back," Bradley appeared in the doorway of his office, before turning a glare on a young woman coming down the stairs with a wiggling bundle that must be Maxwell. "I thought you were watching her Gretchen?"

"I was, Mr. Dawson, but I was going to feed Maxwell and she ran off when she looked out the window," The poor girl stuttered.

"I pay you to care for the children, not to let them run amuck," Bradley frowned, then turned his attention back to Jack and Rose. "Thank goodness you two got here so quickly."

"What is going on and why do you have Lily? Where is Charles and Hope?" Jack questioned. He had a bad feeling about this. Charles and Hope would never have left Lily in Bradley's care. He may be family, but he wasn't a man that was particularly good with Lily. Why would they have him keep her long enough to be in the care of a nanny?

"Mommy and daddy went to heaven without me," the little girl sniffed, poking her bottom lip out in a pout. "They don't love me anymore."

"What?" Jack frowned.

Rose looked at Bradley, getting an idea of what this is about. "What happened?"

Bradley sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. There was no emotion in his voice or in his body language. It was like this was just a business deal he had to arrange.

"There was a fire at a restaurant. They were sitting next to the kitchen and...well there were very few survivors. As you may have guessed, they weren't one of them. The police brought me the girl, since I was the next of kin in the area."

Rose and Jack listened in horror at the explaination. Feeling like he had been hit by a baseball bat, Jack felt the need to sit down. "Can we sit down somewhere please...this is coming as a shock."

Bradley lead the way into the sitting room and motioned for Jack and Rose to take a seat. "Carlotta, will you please bring some tea in here for Jack and Rose? I am sure that some refreshment may help calm their nerves some."

"Yes sir," The maid nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"I know this is quite a shock to you."

"You can say that," Jack sat back with Lily still in his arms. "And they gave Lily to you?"

"Unbelievable, I know," Bradley sat across from them. "It's not like my hands aren't already full with Maxwell."

Lily. She shouldn't be hearing the details of her parents deaths. It wasn't right. Rose reached over and stroked the girl's hair. "Darling, why don't you have the nanny take you up to the nursery and play with your toys there while us grown ups talk about grown up stuff?"

Lily just nodded her head, hoped down from Jack's lap and went running out of the sitting room and up to the nursery.

"So how long has she been here?" Jack questioned, pushing through the grief he felt at the loss of his cousin. He could grieve later. Right now, he wanted to make sure that Lily was okay.

"Three days. Three long long days," Bradley sighed. "Thank goodness you two have arrived. Now we can have the funeral and..."

"What about Elizabeth? She was Charles' cousin, too. She should know what happened."

Bradley rolled his eyes with a big sigh. "She made her choice when she ran off with your valet. She's not welcomed here."

"Bradley, she's your sister. She's family, she..."

"Is not welcomed! You won't be either if you push this, Jack! You are my cousin and I care what becomes of you, but I will not budge on the subject of Elizabeth! She had brought shame upon this family and therefore, she is not a part of it anymore. Now if you want to inform her after the fact, that is up to you, but I do not want to see her ever again. Is that in anyway unclear?"

Jack shook his head, still wanting to plead Elizabeth's case, yet his grief for Charles and Hope was overcoming any fight he had in him. "I guess we're back in the wing we always had..."

"Of course."

"How about the funeral?" Rose frowned, realizing that the subject had yet to be brought up.

"I was waiting for you two to arrive. I figured that since you were closer to Charles and Hope, you'd know they would like."

"What? So they've been in the morgue for three fucking days?" Jack glared, taken aback by the news. "Wow, Bradley! What would you have done if Rose and I were across the country and not in Philadelphia, huh? Let them lay in there for a week?!"

"Well..."

"I can't believe you! Charles and Hope deserved better than that! They are your family!"

"Jack," Rose place a hand over his, hoping to calm down the rage she saw in him. She knew he was angry, she was too, but yelling at Bradley was not going to bring them back. "It's okay. We were in Philadelphia. They didn't have to wait that long. It's okay. We can do this."

"It's the point of the matter, Rose," Jack sighed, the fight going out of him just as quickly as it came.

"I know. But right now, let's concentrate on laying them to rest and getting Lily sorted. They deserve that much," Rose squeezed his hand, happy that she had decided to join him on this return to Boston. She'd never forgive herself if he had to face doing this alone.

...

The funeral was a somber affair. It took place on a gloomy, rainy day. A day just right for a funeral in Jack's opinion. Jack and Rose stood at the front of the group of mourners there to say goodbye to Charles and Hope Dawson. Bradley stood next to Jack, while the nanny stood next to Rose, gripping Lily's hand with one hand and cradling baby Maxwell in the other.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," the preacher grimly stated, tossing a handful of dirt onto both caskets.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lily cried, breaking away from the nanny and running for the caskets. It was Jack who caught up with her and lifted her into his arms, holding her tight.

"It's okay, Lily, it's okay. Cousin Jack has you...it's okay," He tried to soothe the crying little girl, thinking to himself that this was far from okay. This shouldn't be happening at all.

Later, after everyone had returned to the mansion, Jack and Rose found themselves in Bradley's office, already suspecting the reason for why they were there. After all, it had been this way when Lewis Dawson had died. Bradley had the family lawyer come in right after the funeral. There was no reason why now would be any different.

"Relax, Jack. I am sure that whatever Charles and Hope had, they left to you," Bradley poured himself some bourbon, ignoring the glare that Jack threw his way.

Rose too was taken aback. How could someone as sweet and kind as her Jack be related to Bradley? It didn't make any sense.

"I'm more concerned about the arrangements made for Lily than anything. There is a child to think about, Bradley or did you not realize that?" Jack bit back the urge to snap at his cousin. He felt relieved as Rose placed a hand on his knee, helping him keep hold of his temper.

"Oh yes. Of course. Well I do hope that they had made other arrangements. I can't keep supervising incompetent nannies."

"How can you be so cavalier? She's your family," Rose stared, unable to grasp how Bradley could say such a thing and if he had this attitude about a child that can walk and talk, how did he feel about a small baby? She couldn't help but to fear for her baby brother's upbringing.

Bradley just shrugged and sipped his drink, just as the family lawyer entered the room.

"It's about time you got here," Bradley grumbled.

"Forgive me for being late. I had some last minute business to take care of, but I am here now. Let's get started, shall we?" the frazzled lawyer rushed to explain, opening his briefcase and pulling out the file that held Charles and Hope's will.

"Yes, let's get this over with," Bradley took his seat next to Rose. "What did my dear cousin leave us?"

"Well, your cousin Charles left you his shares to the company sir," The lawyer read.

"Good man," Bradley nodded, satisfied. "And what else?"

"They left the house to their daughter Lily. The deed is to be in Jack Dawson's name until she comes of age...and as for custody of the child, both Hope and Charles left that to Jack and Rose Dawson. They feel that the girl will have a happy upbringing full of the love that's required in their care."

Rose and Jack both gasped, feeling a mixture of delight, yet guilt at that happiness. Rose was gaining a child and Jack didn't have to feel bad for leaving the child that already had his heart behind ever again, but both felt sad that it took the loss of Hope and Charles.

"Well good. I have enough of my plate," Bradley shrugged. "Well, was that all of it?"

"Yes sir. I just need the three of you to sign off on some forms that that will be it."

Jack and Rose signed the forms giving them custody of Lily with tears in their eyes. They were all too happy to take care of Lily and said a silent promise to Hope and Charles to take care of their little girl and love her as if she was their own and give her a steady, happy childhood as much as they could.

"I shouldn't feel like this. Like a part of me is going to be fulfilled now...because Hope and Charles are gone...it took loosing two people I loved in order to gain a child...that's not right," Rose sniffed, rubbing away her tears.

"I know how you feel. I'm so happy to have Lily, but I lost Charles...if it hadn't been for him and Hope...I don't know where I would have ended up. He was as good as my brother. I don'twant to lose him," Jack too had tears in his eyes, but he didn't wipe them away. He didn't care what Bradley or the lawyer thought of him. It was like losing Fabrizio all over again.

Rose simply wrapped her arms around Jack, wishing that she could do more to take away his pain. "Let it out Jack...let it out while Lily's upstairs. She's going to need us to be strong for her."

"We head back for Napa. I think our traveling days are behind us anyway," Jack sniffed.

"Yeah. Back in Philadelphia, I was going to ask to go home anyway. This is a good reason to do so. California will do her good. It'll be a new start for her."

Bradley watched Jack and Rose, his own mind working. He had a problem that he had thought there was no solution to. But he may have found that solution. He had to wait and see if it was something that he dared do. He still had his doubts, but still...it would solve his problem, at least for now.


	23. Family

The next morning, Rose woke up to the sounds of a baby crying. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, frowning as she realized that no one was doing anything about the cries coming from the nursery. She glanced over at Jack, who remained motionless and sighed. She didn't know how he could stay asleep through that. And where was the nanny? Wasn't she supposed to be taking care of Maxwell?

Having enough, she got up out of bed and made her way to the nursery. She tsked as she made her way over to the baby bed and lifted the baby up into her arms. She made a face, realizing that the baby needed to be changed.

"Where is that nanny, huh? Doesn't she know that you need a clean bottom? Poor thing...really Bradley should screen his employees. Make sure that they're up to the job of cleaning baby boys," Rose cooed as she took Maxwell over to the changing table and changed his diaper. She surprised herself by getting it right on the first try. "Well Maxwell, it looks as if your sister is all ready to be a mommy herself, someday."

Smiling, she walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with the baby cradled in her arms. She giggled as she held out a finger for him to grasp. "Wow, what a strong grip you have, Mr. Dawson. Our mommy would be proud."

Rose paused at the thought of Ruth and again felt sadness and regret that her mother would never get to hold Maxwell, or rock him to sleep, or take advantage of the second chance to get being a mother right. Her heart ached for Maxwell, who would never know the love of his mother, who was destined to be raised by a nanny because Bradley obviously couldn't be bothered. It was going to be a worse upbringing than her own.

"Oh Maxwell, I am so sorry. You were brought into this world to be a second chance for our mother, but instead you are getting a worse childhood than I ever had. It just isn't fair. I fear for the kind of man you are going to grow up to be. I wish that Jack and I could be here for you. Make sure that you had someone who loves you to turn to. Someone to make sure that you have a childhood you deserve because they love you, not because they're being paid to. You deserve so much more than this..."

"He most certainly does."

Rose gasped as she looked up to find Bradley in the doorway, watching her with the baby. "Bradley...I didn't know you were there."

"I know."

Rose felt her face grow red, realizing that he had heard all that she had said. "Look, it's nothing personal. I just know what kind of life he's going to have, because I had close to the same thing."

"Oh I know and I don't take offense. In fact, I am glad for your insight. It makes asking you what I have to ask of you even more easier."

Rose frowned. "You need to ask me for something?"

"Yes. As you can tell, my nanny is rather incompetent and I'm afraid that I am much too busy to keep a proper eye on her. She's not one to give Maxwell the care he needs and as a newborn, he needs a lot of care."

"I'd say. She wasn't even here to change him. Really, Bradley you should be more careful on who you hire to care for him."

"I know, it's a hard task that I hardly have time for...which is why I'm going to ask what I'm going to ask. It's the best solution for me and for him and I feel as if you may agree."

"What solution is this? Firing your nanny? Then who will look after him? Especially with you being so busy, even more so now that Charles is gone?"

Bradley smiled, crossing his arms as he stood in the doorway. "The answer to that is easy. You and Jack will."

Rose blinked. "Pardon me?"

"You and Jack. You'll take Maxwell with you. Raise him and care for him. I'll put money into your account to help finance his care and then when he reaches twelve years of age, you'll send him to school here in Boston, where he'll get top notch education and I can train him on how to run the business that he will inherit."

"Bradley, are you out of your mind? He's your son! You should be raising him!"

"I don't have the time."

"You can't be bothered!"

Bradley laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Oh Rose, think what you will. But you can't tell me that you're not tempted to accept my offer. I see the desire in your eyes, right this minute. You'd love to raise this baby right along side Lily and maybe even a baby of your own someday. You know that you can give Maxwell the love and care he needs. And no one needs be the wiser. He's your and Jack's blood as well. He even looks like he could be your son."

"But I wouldn't be raising him as our son. I'll be raising him as my brother and Jack's cousin. He'll have questions."

"Which you will answer truthfully and tactfully. Come on, Rose. Just think about it. It's a ready made family."

Rose sighed. Bradley was right. She did have a desire to accept his offer. Who better to love this baby than her? Who better to make sure that he grows into a decent human being? Bradley certainly wasn't going to take the time.

"I'll talk to Jack. That's all that I can promise right now."

"Fair enough. Do give me your answer soon, so I can make the proper arrangements," Bradley smiled, turning around to head for his office, leaving Rose alone with the baby who was drifting off to sleep. She looked at him and sighed. Bradley was right. Maxwell would be better off with her and Jack. But was it right? After all, she had been so jealous over her mother's pregnancy. Now her mother was gone. Was it right to raise the baby Rose had been so jealous about? Then again, Maxwell was her brother. He deserved a happy childhood. One that she didn't have. One that she and Jack could give him and it wasn't like Bradley wasn't giving them permission. It was his idea!

"Don't you worry, Max. I'll talk to Jack. Maybe you won't have such a horrid childhood after all."

...

Rose returned to the bedroom to find Jack sitting at the edge of the bed, buttoning up his shirt. He glanced up as she entered.

"Hey, where have you been? I woke up and you were gone."

Rose rubbed the back of her neck, feeling especially tired. "Maxwell needed a change and that stupid nanny was nowhere to be found. Talk about incompetence. What would have happened if we weren't here?"

Jack tsked and shook his head. "That's why I hate the idea of nannies. It's just putting off the care of your kids onto someone who may not even care for them. Granted, not all nannies are incompetent, but how do you know?"

"Well, I had a wonderful nanny. She tried her best to give me what my own mother didn't. For the most part it worked. If mother was here and was using a nanny, she would have been more careful on who she hired," Rose sighed, sitting down next to him. She really didn't know how to broach the subject that Bradley had presented to her. She had no idea what Jack would think about it. They already had Lily to take care of. Would taking on Maxwell be too much? "Jack...I...I have to talk to you about something. It's about Maxwell..."

"What about him?" Jack finished buttoning his shirt before turning to Rose and giving her his full attention.

"I had a strange discussion with Bradley just now. He thinks that you and I should take Maxwell and raise him."

"What? Are you serious?"

Rose nodded, understanding the shock she saw in Jack's eyes. It was the same shock she had felt as well. "I am. He said that he doesn't have the time to give Maxwell the care he needs and his nanny is incompetent and felt that it was best if you and I raise him. Of course, he wants us to send Maxwell to go to school here when he turns twelve so he can start learning the business, but right now he can't be bothered with making sure that his son gets a decent childhood."

"So he hands him off to us. Great. My cousin never ceases to amaze me."

Rose twisted her hands, her emotions still a mass of confusion over all of this. But she couldn't help thinking that maybe Bradley had a point. "Perhaps he's right. Maxwell deserves to have the kind of childhood you had before your parents died. He deserves to grow up in a house full of love and laughter. Have people that love him and aren't too busy to show him that love. He deserves the childhood that I never had. And it's not like we're strangers. I'm his sister and you're his brother in law/cousin. We're his blood, so it's not like Bradley is handing him off to strangers. He knows that we can give Maxwell the love and care he needs. He is looking out for Max's best interest and growing up in this mansion...without his mother...with incompetent nannies and a father that's too busy to pay him any attention...that's not in his best interest."

"You sound like you've really thought this over."

"I have. I...I think we should do this. We should take Maxwell with us. Raise him in California. Then when he turns twelve, we'll bring him here so he can learn the business and get a great education."

"He won't know Bradley though, can we really do that to him?"

"We'll visit in the summers, so he'll know who his father is. He won't be a stranger to him. Jack...just think about it. James ending up with us...it had prepared us to not only take care of Lily, but Max as well. We can do this...I...I want to do this..."

Jack chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds, really giving what Rose had just told him some thought. When it came to children, they've had bad luck. The miscarriage...losing James...it had all been so hard on Rose. He was afraid that if they took in Maxwell, Rose would fall in love with the baby, and then Bradley would change his mind and it'd be just another broken heart for Rose, just when she was beginning to heal. He didn't want to put her through that.

Then again, it was a ready made family. Him, Rose, Lily and Maxwell. They could give Lily a home and Maxwell the security and love he needed. How could he say no to that?

"I need to talk to Bradley. Get some kind of understanding before I even agree to this. I'm not going to go through taking the baby with us, just to have Bradley change his mind. I won't have you go through that. You've been through enough already, where children are concerned," Jack took her hand in his. "It's a good idea, though. I just want to be careful."

"That's understandable, after all we've been through. But I don't think Bradley will change his mind."

"We'll see, Rose. I'm not saying no. I just want to talk to Bradley and make some things clear is all."

Rose simply nodded and kissed his cheek. When she thought about it, Jack was right. Before they did anything regarding Maxwell, some rules must be made. Not only to protect Maxwell, but themselves as well.

...

Jack and Rose found Bradley in the dining room, enjoying his breakfast of toast, bacon, eggs, coffee, and orange juice. The Dawson heir looked up at the couple and placed his fork down, probably sensing the conversation that needed to be had.

"So, Rose has told you of my offer?" Bradley asked, eyeing Jack. Trying to read his body language.

"Yes she has and I have some concerns," Jack lead Rose to the table, where they both took seats across from Bradley.

"Are you two hungry? I can have Carlotta prepare you something..."

"What you're having would be nice," Rose went ahead and replied, hearing her own stomach rumble at the sight of the food.

"Yeah, neither one of us has eaten yet," Jack agreed. There was no point of having this conversation on an empty stomach. "Where is Lily? She should eat as well..."

"Oh Carlotta has taken care of her. She has been refusing to eat for anyone but Carlotta. It seems my maid has a way with her," Bradley explained.

"That is understandable. I remember when I had lost my parents...it was a while before I had felt like eating anything...and I was a teenager at that point. I can only guess what a child must be feeling," Jack sighed at the memory. God, that was something that he and Lily shared. Losing both parents at the same time. Except, she had him and Rose to take care of her. When he had lost his parents, he had assumed that he had no one.

"So, about Maxwell. Are you and Rose going to accept my request?"

"Well," Jack took Rose's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Our first impulse was to accept the offer. But...we have a history of taking in a child and having to give him back and...I will not put Rose through that again. I will not take Maxwell, have both of us fall in love with him look forward to having him in our lives, just for you to change your mind at the last minute and take him back. I will not leave Rose vulnerable like that."

"I will not be changing my mind."

"Well, I can't just go on your word for it. Losing a child...it's a pain both Rose and I have lived through and it's a pain I will do all I can to avoid again."

"So what do you want me to do, cousin? Sign in blood that I will not change my mind about this arrangement?"

Jack couldn't help the smirk that appeared. Bradley sure did catch on fast. "Doesn't have to be in blood. Just some ink, paper, and the family lawyer. I want it signed that you will not change your mind. I want you to agree that Rose and I are responsible for Max's upbringing until he is twelve years old. The year he turns twelve, he will come to Boston to go to school and learn what is expected of him as the Dawson heir. Then, during the summers and holidays, he will return to us. In the meantime, we will bring him to visit you during the summer so he knows you as his father and it won't be like he'll be going to a stranger when he comes of age."

"Sounds fair," Bradley nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "I agree. I think that's the best for everyone. I'll have the family lawyer draw it up as soon as possible and then we can all sign it and file it away."

"So Maxwell is coming with us?" Rose looked at Jack, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Maxwell is coming with us," Jack smiled, giving her a quick kiss. "We're going to give him a great childhood, Rose. I promise."

"Thank you," She hugged Jack tightly. For the first time in a long time, she felt hope for the future. Maybe things were going to work out in their favor after all. By the look of things, her and Jack will get the family that they've always dreamed of.


	24. Into the Future

That afternoon, the lawyer stopped by with the contract and everything was signed and sealed. It was official, baby Maxwell was to be raised by Jack and Rose and would return to Boston when he was twelve years old to be trained as the Dawson heir. But in the meantime, he would be treated the same as Lily and any children that Jack and Rose may have themselves.

The next day, Jack and Rose had Lily and Maxwell packed and ready to go. The plan was to take Lily to Coney Island, so she could take her mind off losing her parents and have a little bit of fun and then make the long trek back to Napa, California. Bradley met them in the foyer to say goodbye once again.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye again," Bradley sighed, offering his hand for Jack to shake.

"We'll return next summer. Let you see how Max is doing," Jack accepted the offer. He didn't care for Bradley much, but still, he was family. "Take care, Bradley. Don't work too hard."

Bradley just nodded and turned to Rose, who held Maxwell in her arms. "I do believe that Ruth would prefer this. You taking Maxwell."

"I do too, to be honest. I promise to take good care of him. We'll see you next summer."

Bradley nodded and watched the small family get in the car and pull out of the driveway. He had to admit, now that they were gone, the house felt empty, which was why he was going to go into the office and dive into work, so he wouldn't feel just how lonely it truly was.

...

 _Dear Jasmine,_

 _It's been a few days since we had left Boston and so much has happened, that I don't know if I can put it all in a letter. Well, Jack and I find ourselves parents of sorts now. Jack's cousin Charles and Hope died in a fire and they had us down as their daughter Lily's guardians. She's ours! I still can't believe it. After the pain of losing James, we have a child to love and we don't have to give her back. She's ours. It's bitter sweet though. We lost Charles and Hope and Lily misses them so much, as do we. I've found Jack brooding a few times. Charles was like a brother to him. He's rather heartbroken, even though he's happy that Lily is a permanent fixture in our lives._

 _Something else has happened that I'm still in a state of disbelief over. We are raising my baby brother Maxwell. Bradley had asked us to take him since he's so busy with the family business. So not only do we have a little girl, but a newborn baby. This by no means satisfy my want to have Jack's baby. I still want that so much and someday, we will have that. But I find joy in caring for Lily and Maxwell. I love them so much and they need and love us just as we love and need them._

 _Right now we are in Coney Island. Jack thought that a few days here would do Lily some good. Take her mind off of losing Charles and Hope and let her have some fun and just be a child for a while. To be honest, we needed this too. I think we needed to find the joy in life again after all the loss that we had suffered. Well, I'll leave off here. I will write again soon. I'm including some twinkets and a postcard in this letter. Take care,_

 _Love Rose_

 _..._

Rose sat on a spread blanket, beneath an umbrella, watching Jack and Lily frolick in the ocean as she fed Maxwell his bottle. She laughed as Lily splashed water at Jack who laughed and made a grab for the giggling little girl. Watching them, she felt the happiest that she's been in a good long time. Jack glanced over at her and waved, giving her a wide smile. She just smiled back, her hands too busy with Maxwell to return the wave.

It's been a busy week in Coney Island. They had gone on rides, eatten cotton candy and popcorn, enjoyed the beach and each other and walked along the boardwalk. Both Lily and Rose had proclaimed the carosel their most favorite thing of all, while Jack liked the horse racing machines. It had been a fun week and had taken Lily's mind off of her loss. It had been exactly what they had needed.

Later that evening, as they were walking back to their hotel room from having a nice dinner at one of the diners, a woman stopped them, a serene smile curving her lips.

"Oh what a nice family you have there. Your daughter looks just like you, what is her name?" The woman questioned.

Jack opened his mouth, not knowing what to say. Hope was his cousin, not his daughter and he felt bad for allowing the woman to believe that she was his daughter, but Rose answered for him.

"Her name is Lily. She's a ray of sunshine, really."

"She's adorable and your little baby looks like the both of you. I hope that you have a nice time here," The woman gushed over the sleeping Maxwell.

"Thank you, we are having a great time," Rose graciously accepted the compliment.

"We better be on our way now," Jack quietly replied. Rose looked at his expression, trying to read him, but was unable to.

"Good night then," The woman nodded and was on her way.

"She was nice," Rose chewed on her bottom lip, hoping that Jack wasn't too angry with her. She just didn't want to have to explain that Lily wasn't their daughter, but their cousin, then see that look people get when they learned that someone had died. Lily didn't need that and neither did Jack.

"She was nosey," Jack simply stated. "Nosey and presumptuous...and what is the word that you once used...uncouth."

"Gee, tell me how you really feel."

"Why did that lady think you were my daddy, cousin Jack?" Lily looked up at him with curious blue eyes.

"Because we look alike, Lily pad. Sometimes cousins do," Jack lifted her up into his arms. "Sometimes people will mistake us as father and daughter, especially with me taking care of you now."

"Does that mean that I have to forget about my daddy?"

Jack frowned and looked at Rose, who looked away, not knowing what to say.

"Of course not. You'll never forget about your daddy, and neither will I. He's your daddy and he's my cousin and we love him very much. We'll always remember him and your mommy."

"But you and Rose will be taking care of me now."

"Yes we will, but that doesn't mean that we can replace your mommy and daddy. That just means that we get to take care of you now and give you the love that your mommy and daddy would if they were still with us. But that doesn't mean that you have to forget about your mommy and daddy. It just means that you'll always have someone that loves you and will take care of you."

"Does that mean that mommy and daddy don't love me anymore now that they are in heaven?"

"No sweetie. Your mommy and daddy never stopped loving you and they never meant to leave you and go to heaven. Sometimes, there's no choice in the matter. They would be with you if they could. But they made sure that you would end up with Rose and I because we love you just like they did and we'll take care of you and work hard to make you happy, despite the circumstances. Meanwhile, they're watching over you from heaven..."

"Like guardian angels?"

"Yes. They're your guardian angels."

...

One hour later, Lily and Maxwell were fast asleep and Jack and Rose were getting ready for bed themselves. Rose watched Jack undress and felt a great deal of admiration for him. Just when she thought that she couldn't love him anymore than she already did, her love deepened.

"You were great with Lily tonight. Of course, you're always great with her," Rose smiled.

"That was hard, though. I feel so bad for her. If I could bring Charles and Hope back to life, I would. But seeing her smile for the past few days...this trip to Coney Island was worth it."

"It's hard not to smile when you're around."

"How about Maxwell. How does he seem to be adjusting? He's rather calm with you."

Rose smiled, at the thought of the baby. "He is such a good baby. Hardly ever cries. We're going to have to do some shopping when we get to Napa. Get a baby bed and supplies and..."

"I sent a telegram to the caretaker. Everything should be set up and ready for Max and Lily when we arrive."

"Good. It's funny. When we started this trip, I never thought that we'd be returning to Napa as a family...but we are."

"I know, I hadn't thought of that possibility either. It's going to be an adventure."

"One of many, I hope."

Jack smiled as they got into bed. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Of course. We're in for so many adventures...you'll never be bored."

"I'm never bored. Not with you."

He just smiled, pulling her into another kiss. That night, as they visited the stars, they made another life to join the family that was already forming. A life that was born out of an optimistic, endearing love that would carry them through the hardest of times and the joyous of celebrations.

Years from now, when Lily and Maxwell, and their future son and daughter were grown, they would tell of their trip into the horizon and how it had not only made them stronger, but had a hand in forming their unique little family,where there was never a dull moment.

 ** _(A/N: This is the end of Into the Horizon. This story had not gone the way I had first envisioned it would, but I hope that it was enjoyable anyway.)_**


End file.
